Cuando el amor llama a tu puerta, no lo rechaces
by The Chronicles of Cissy Black
Summary: El título es "cuando el amor llama a tu puerta, no lo rechaces; déjalo entrar". Una chica, que llega a Howgarts en extrañas circunstancias, de pasado misterioso. El chico más popular, con corazón cerrado al amor. ¿Cómo podrían enlazarse ambos destinos?
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada quería decir que esta historia la he vuelto a empezar, así que no os preocupéis porque esta vez si que vais a tener historia para aburrir.

La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J., al igual del mundo mágico creado por ella. La historia es enteramente mía. Quería dar las gracias a todos aquellos que empecéis a leer mi historia, por darle una oportunidad. Besos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

The Chronicles of Cissy Black

Prólogo

Una chica, que llega a Hogwarts en extrañas circunstancias, de pasado misterioso. El chico más popular, con corazón cerrado al amor. ¿Cómo podrían enlazarse ambos destinos?

Cap.1: Llegada inesperada.

- ¡Queridos alumnos! - fue en ese momento en el que dejé de escuchar las palabras de nuestro brillante y afable Director Dumbledore, para dedicarme a observar los rostros de los alumnos de este año en Hogwarts. No sé que clase de sermón estaría dando Dumbledore, pero la verdad, bien poco me importaba. De hecho, era una situación extraña, por que los únicos discursos que suele darnos Dumbledore son el de bienvenida a principio de curso, el de navidades, el de Semana Santa y el de verano, como despedida, sobre todo para los de séptimo.

Bueno, no me he presentado. Me llamo Sirius Orión Black. Tengo 16 años y hago 6º curso en el Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería. Soy uno de los llamados merodeadores, junto con mis tres mejores amigos James Potter, Remus y Peter Pettigrew. Somos los más populares del colegio, no sólo por nuestras brillantes y divertidas bromas, sino por ser los mayores Don Juanes que ha conocido Howgarts en toda su larga historia. Tengo esa increíble e irresistible belleza Black, la única parte de la herencia que me ha tocado de la que estoy orgulloso. Soy alto, de 1,90m y de complexión fuerte. Tengo un cuerpazo gracias a la cantidad de deporte que practico, en especial el Quidditch, mi deporte mágico favorito. Tanto es así que formo parte del equipo de Gryffindor como golpeador. Tengo una espalada ancha y musculosa que, junto con mis marcados abdominales, vuelven locas a todas las chicas de esta escuela (y de fuera también). Mi cara es de rasgos aristocráticos, estilo Adonis griego, con nariz recta y pómulos y barbilla marcados por la elegancia y la sensualidad. Mis ojos, de un azul índigo son como una tormenta, y cuando me enfado o estoy furioso(o ambas cosas), se vuelven negros como una noche sin estrellas. Mi pelo es mi mayor orgullo, de color azabache, con reflejos azules, que enmarcaban y hacían destacar más si cabe a mis ojos.

Mi amigo James es un poco más bajo que yo, de 1, 86 sino me fallan los cálculos. Aunque no posee la arrebatadora belleza Black, si que posee el atractivo y el encanto Potter, que hace que bastantes féminas lo busquen día y noche. Es musculoso, pero de complexión ágil por su puesto de capitán y buscador en el equipo. Con sus ojos achocolatados que lo delatan como un libro abierto y su pelo como el carbón, completamente indomable, es el chico de oro de Gryffindor. Juntos somos el terror de nuestra jefa de casa, la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, y los mayores rompecorazones que podáis conocer. La única chica que se le ha resistido a alguno de nosotros ha sido la prefecta Lily Evans, la joven de la cual mi querido amigo Cornamenta está enamorado desde los 12. No sé que le ve, la verdad. No es fea con su pelo de fuego por los hombros ni sus esmeraldas, pero para ser sinceros, tanto mi amigo como yo hemos salido con chicas mucho más guapas y de mejor carácter. La verdad, es que yo no sé cómo mi querido amigo sobrevive cada día a sus desplantes delante de toso Hogwarts.

Mi amigo Remus, licántropo desde los 5 años por la mordedura del mago-licántropo Fenrir Greyback, es el tranquilo del grupo. Es el más alto por a penas dos centímetros, y el más desgarbado, lo que no quita que sea fuerte y de espalda ancha por su puesto en el equipo como guardián. Con sus ojos dorados, herencia licántropa y su pelo ceniza que enmarca su rostro, es el chico adorable, el que parece que no ha roto un plato en su vida (y creedme, lo ha hecho). No ha salido con muchas chicas, y no precisamente por que no se lo hayan pedido, sino porque el muy estúpido está buscando a la ideal.

Por último está mi querido amigo Peter. Es el más bajito del grupo, con su 1,79m, y el menos desarrollado, pero no por eso se lleva pocas chicas. No sé por qué pero les encanta su cara con las mejillas cubiertas de pecas, sus ojos de un azul límpido como un cielo sin nubes y su pelo de flequillo recto, de color arena. Es el más cobarde del grupo, y no le gusta practicar ningún deporte, pero aún así es el primero en animarnos en nuestros partidos. Es nuestro protegido, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- ¡Director DUMBLEDORE! ¡Director DUMBLEDORE! Acaba de llegar un coche negro, muy grande. Y un hombre se ha bajado del auto diciendo, no, ¡exigiéndome! Hablar con usted un momento a solas sobre "lo que hablasteis el otro día" señor.- Dijo el conserje Filch, un hombre enjuto de unos 55 años, de una gran maldad y crueldad.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias, Filch. Alumnos, profesores, si me disculpáis un momento, hay un asunto urgente que debo resolver- dijo saliendo por la puerta.-AH, por cierto, Minerva, vaya preparando el sombrero seleccionador. - Y con eso, salió del Gran Comedor, dejando un gran revuelo entre los alumnos y los profesores.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Aquí os dejo con el segundo capítulo de mi historia. Besos

The Chronicles of Cissy Black

**Mágica selección**

Al poco rato, se empezó a oír un leve revuelo. Eran elfos domésticos. Uno a uno, fueron apareciendo con una gran cantidad de maletas y colocándose en un rincón del Gran Comedor donde no molestaran ni fueran molestados en su trabajo. Todos estábamos muertos de curiosidad. Yo no sabía cómo distraerme. Ni siquiera era capaz de darle un bocado a mi comida: un delicioso muslo de pollo con puré de patatas.

Por fin, después de 10 molestos minutos de incertidumbre, aparecieron. Primero entró el Director Dumbledore, seguido de tres chicas. No se distinguía nada de ellas. Iban cubiertas de arriba abajo con capas gruesas, de invierno hasta los tobillos y con las capuchas puestas. A una cierta distancia del Sombrero Seleccionador, las tres se detuvieron, mientras que el Director proseguía hasta el estrado.

Mis muy queridos alumnos- dijo observándolos a todos a través de sus gafas de medialuna, y deteniendo su mirada en ellos con complicidad- me complace presentarles a tres nuevas integrantes de esta escuela. Sé que no es normal que entre o se acepte a alguien a estas alturas de curso, cuando las clases ya han comenzado hace un mes, pero os aseguro que su caso es especial. Ahora, ¡me gustaría que les ofreciéramos una calurosa bienvenida con unos cuantos aplausos!- gritó mientras el mismo comenzaba a aplaudir. Todos le seguimos en el acto.

La profesora Mcgonagall se levantó de su asiento y se situó al lado del Sombrero Seleccionador.

- Muy bien, señoritas, os iré nombrando por edad, os retiraréis las capuchas y os sentaréis en el taburete. Después os colocaré el Sombrero y este procederá a vuestra elección de casa. Una vez que tengáis asignada una casa, os dirigiréis hacia vuestra mesa. La podréis distinguir por los colores.

- Para 4º curso…¡White, Mathilda!

La más pequeña de las figuras, se retiró rápidamente la capa y se dirigió, casi corriendo hacia el sombrero seleccionador. Dejó completamente embobado a Peter, que, sentado a mi lado estaba babeando. No era fea, era… resultona, atractiva. Tenía una cara pícara, con la mandíbula un poco marcada, una nariz recta y unos ojos grandes y oscuros, casi negros, cubiertos por una capa fina de pestañas doradas. Su color de piel era tostado, un poco más fuerte que el melocotón. Su cabello, de color castaño claro un poco revuelto. Lo llevaba un poco por encima de los hombros, completamente suelto. Era bajita, de 1,57m más o menos. De figura menuda, de pechos pequeños y caderas grandes, con una bonita cintura y unas esbeltas piernas. Llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes, sencillo, con un lazo en la cintura del mismo color. Llevaba unas manoletinas que le daban un aspecto infantil. Me di la vuelta para despertar a mi amigo de su mundo de embobamiento, cuando el Sombrero gritó:

¡Gryffindor!

Se dirigió hacia nuestra mesa dando pequeños saltitos, mirando un posible sitio, que en seguida mi amigo se preocupó de proporcionarle.

- Hola, ¿os importaría que me sentara aquí?- dijo con una voz cantarina, a lo que mi amigo contestó que por supuesto que no.

- Para 5º curso…¡ White, Meredith!

La chica a la que correspondía el nombre, se quitó la capa con una gran parsimonia, como si fuera lo más aburrido del mundo. Se dirigió con pereza al Sombrero Seleccionador, y se sentó soltando un bostezo, que ni siquiera trató de disimular. Tenía una cara de tez pálida, al más puro estilo de Lucius Malfoy, enmarcada por unos rizos rubio ceniza. Tenía los ojos grandes y de un azul verdoso, que recuerda al color del fondo del mar. Era la más alta; yo apostaría por el 1,70m. Tenía unos pechos grandes, y era un poco rellenita. Vestía unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de lo Rolling Stones también negra.

Se quedó mirando fijamente a Remus, mientras el sombrero decidía a que casa mandarla. Mi amigo comenzó a ponerse rojo y bajó la vista.

- ¡Slytherin!

Se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin toda orgullosa de la elección.

- ¡White, Bianca!- gritó la profesora, para que todos pudiéramos oír claramente y sin error su nombre.

La última figura, dirigió una de sus manos, de las que sólo se podía ver lo delicadas que eran, al estar tapadas por unos guantes negros de cuero sencillo. Lenta y cadenciosamente fue retirando el lazo que sujetaba su capa, y todos vieron cómo caía haciendo gran revuelo. Una vez que la vi, no pude evitar seguirla con la mirada, y comprobé como a muchos chicos les pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Ser perfecta, para ella, era quedarse corto. Tenía una cara de facciones finas y armoniosas, muy delicadas, como de muñeca de porcelana. Su piel era de color melocotón, suave y delicada, con bastantes pecas, sobre todo en la zona de las mejillas. Tenía unos ojos, grandes y almendrados, de color dorado en el centro y chocolate en los extremos, remarcados por unas largas y abundantes pestañas que hacían juego con unos labios cubiertos de un delicado gloss rosa. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un elaborado moño de cabellos rubios como el trigo en un día de sol, y de él se escapaban algunos mechones que enmarcaban su cara. Tenía el cuerpo de una auténtica super modelo. Era voluptuosa, de pechos grandes y redondeados, cintura de avispa y de piernas largas y esbeltas. Llevaba un vestido negro, con escote en forma de corazón sin tirantes, corto; y encima una chaqueta de cuero, negra. Llevaba unos taconazos negros que hacían que su altura superara a la de Meredith. Caminó, expulsando sensualidad por cara poro, se sentó elegantemente y esperó. No miró a nadie. Parecía completamente ida, y de hecho, no se enteró de que el sombrero la acababa de seleccionar para "¡Gryffindor!"; y cuando lo hizo, en vez de dirigirse a nuestra mesa se marchó a los jardines, dejándonos a todos anonadados.


	3. Chapter 3

Comentad mi historia, me encantaría saber vuestra opinión y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis decidido atreveros a leerla. Sé que los capítulos son un poco cortos, pero poco a poco los iré haciendo más largos, no os preocupéis

**No te dejes vencer por la tristeza.**

- Oh…-vimos que susurraba Mathilda mientras seguía con la vista a su hermana mayor-Sé que es duro, pero tiene que intentar superarlo de una maldita vez y empezar a volver a vivir. Ya estoy harta de ir cambiando de colegio y de hogar por su culpa. Sólo sabe pensar en sí misma.

Todos vimos cómo sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear, y Peter intentó darle cierto apoyo con unas palmaditas suaves en el hombro. Su gesto fue compensado por una leve sonrisa y un pequeño "gracias". Al momento, se secó los ojos y volvió a sonreír como si tal cosa.

- Bueno, creo que aún no nos hemos presentado formalmente. Encantada de conocer a tan amables caballeros- dijo casi con sorna de sus propias palabras. - Soy Mathilda White.

- Encantado de poder ayudar a una dama tan hermosa en apuros.- En ese momento me llevé la mano a la frente de forma dramática, mientras veía como mi amigo (o lo que queda de él) decía la mayor tontería de su vida. Sin embargo me quedé de piedra al ver que, como recompensa a su comentario, ella le regalaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla junto con un "qué gracioso eres; espero que el resto de la gente de este colegio sea como tú"·

- Pues lo llevas claro- este era James- nuestro querido Peter es muy especial, no encontrarás a alguien como él fácilmente.

A toda respuesta ella soltó una leve risa y se giró para hablar con sus compañeras, congeniando enseguida.

Me volví hacia mi derecha y fue entonces cuando me fijé en que mi querido Remus estaba mirando la mesa de Slytherin de forma contemplativa, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y sobre su mano la cabeza, permitiendo así el libre paso de su flequillo por su rostro. Me giré yo también a ver qué podía estar mirando mi amigo en Slytherin, cuando reparé en la nueva, Meredith creo que se llamaba, hablando amigablemente con Leo Parkinson, aunque si te fijabas mucho se podían percibir sus levísimos pero existentes signos de aburrimiento. No le llamé la atención a Remus para no avergonzarlo, pero vaya si no teníamos una importante charla pendiente de merodeador a merodeador.

Mientras en algún lugar del jardín…

Una chica caminaba delicadamente por los jardines, maravillándose de su esplendor y de su mágica y atrapante belleza. En su mano llevaba unos taconazos negros, y los iba meciendo levemente de delante a atrás al ritmo de sus pasos, que la fueron dirigiendo hacia un gran lago en el centro del jardín. Los suaves rayos de luna bañaban su superficie, volviéndola plateada cual cabello de unicornio. Se fue acercando, como hipnotizada por la belleza de su entorno. Se quedó plantada en su orilla, protegida del frío viento de otoño solamente por las ligeras ramas de un sauce. Se quedó contemplando el lago sin mover ningún músculo, hasta que rompió el silencio de la noche con un fuerte grito de rabia a la vez que rompía la lisa superficie con la colisión de sus zapatos lanzados con rabia. Después cayó al suelo de rodillas, tapando su cara con las manos mientras gruesas gotas saladas corrían por ella.

Al poco tiempo, se quedó recostada contra el sauce, y agotada por el viaje y por haber llorado tanto; no pudo evitar quedarse dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Dejad comentarios, por favor y gracias por leerlo! A partir de ahora, voy a señalar cuando habla cada personaje, para saber desde qué punto de vista están sucediéndose los acontecimientos. Un beso

The Chronicles of Cissy Black

"**Tranquila, yo estoy contigo"**

Abrí los ojos, cansado. Había intentado dormir de todas las maneras posibles, pero no había forma. Miré el viejo reloj de la mesilla, que marcaba apenas las 2 de la madrugada.

Puff… - medio bostecé yo. De repente se me vino a la cabeza una idea que hizo que mis ojos brillaran de forma peligrosa…

Ja, ja, ja…- iba desternillándome de risa, y no era para menos después de la pedazo de broma que acababa de gastarle a los Slytherins, dejándome bien en alto nuestro orgullo merodeador. Me arrebujo bien en la capa de James, no sólo para evitar que me vieran, sino también por el cruento frío que se había levantado. Tomé el rumbo de los jardines, a los que había cogido cariño al recorrerlos en mi forma animaga, un gran perro negro de ojos tormentosos, y aspecto fuerte (y no era para menos si tenía que dejar a ralla a un licántropo una vez al mes). Me llamó la atención el arrullo del viento al chocar contra la superficie del lago, lugar de residencia de múltiples seres mágicos entre los que se encontraban un calamar gigante y una colonia de sirenas y tritones. Sus aguas eran tranquilas y apacibles durante todo el año, y no había alumno al que no le gustara recostarse en uno de los sauces que rodeaban sus orillas y contemplar su quietud y armonía.

Giré la cabeza hacia la izquierda y me quedé sorprendido ante lo que contemplaban mis ojos: un ángel estaba durmiendo debajo de uno de los sauces cuyas ramas eran suavemente arrastradas por el viento. Me acerqué a la joven y, al agacharme quedando a la altura de su cara, y retirarle algunos delicados mechones de su rostro, la reconocí. Era la alumna nueva. Tenía una belleza infinita y una serenidad tan absoluta, que ni siquiera el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas podía opacar. Sin poder evitarlo, una de mis manos acarició el contorno de su rostro, desde su frente hasta sus labios, pasando por la sutileza de sus pómulos y la exquisita piel de sus mejillas, levemente sonrosadas por el frío. Sin darme cuenta, fui acercando lentamente nuestros rostros. Sus labios estaban a menos de dos centímetros de los míos, un centímetro… y justo cuando hicieron contacto cerré mis ojos ante la abrumadora sensación que me recorrió. Yo, el gran Sirius Black. El número uno de los rompecorazones, sentía cientos de mariposas en el estómago ante un simple roce de labios. Miento. No fue un simple roce de labios. Nunca me había sentido así. Me encontraba embriagado por ella, por su sabor a chocolate, por la fragancia de su perfume, que me recordaba a los placeres del verano, mezcla de menta, cítricos, manzana, madera…

Cuando separé nuestros labios, sentí que quedaba un gran vacío en mí. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. La había besado y no sólo eso, sino que me había encantado hacerlo. Me dije a mí mismo que eso era debido a la atracción de la novedad. Sí, tenía que ser eso…

- Por favor…- oí que susurraba en sueños con una voz tan ligera y cantarina como un soplo de aire fresco.- Por favor, no me dejes…

- Tranquila, estoy contigo.

Mi respuesta pareció tranquilizarla y continuó con su sueño reparador. Yo la envolví en la capa de James y la levanté en brazos al estilo de un príncipe con su princesa. Sentí cómo pegaba su cabeza a mi pecho, y cómo su cálido aliento rozaba mi cuello, haciendo que me recorrieran cientos de pequeñas descargas.

Llegamos sin problemas a la sala de Gryffindor, pero justo cuando iba a poner un pie en las escaleras que se dirigían a los dormitorios femeninos, recordé que se transformarían es un tobogán, así que no tuve más remedio que subirla a mi cuarto. La tumbé en un extremo de mi cama, y yo me coloqué en el otro, pero eso no evitó que me quedara dormido abrazado a su pequeña y sensual figura.


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, aquí os traigo el capítulo nº 5. Estoy intentando subir el mayor número de capítulos posible hoy, para ponerlo a la misma altura que la otra página donde estoy publicando mi historia. Un beso.

The Chronicles of Cissy Black

**Dulce despertar**

Bianca's Pov

Unos pequeños y delicados rayos de sol bañaron mi cara, haciendo que mis párpados se agitaran y que mi nariz se frunciera con disgusto.

- Mmmm- ronroneé yo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía así de bien. Me acurruqué más contra la almohada, que aunque un poco dura, me proporcionaba una calidez que nunca había sentido. Era reconfortante y me hacía sentir protegida. No quería abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a la dura realidad. Un olor llegó a mis fosas nasales que consiguió encandilarme. Era una mezcla de menta, madera, tierra húmeda, hierbabuena, pero que a la vez recordaba a la frescura y la ligereza del mar. Intenté dormirme de nuevo, pero a los 10 intentos sin los resultados obtenidos, decidí que lo mejor sería ir despertándose ya. Abrí lentamente los ojos, dejando que estos se acostumbraran a la nueva claridad. Fui a levantarme pero, de pronto, el miedo se apoderó de mí. No podía hacerlo. Algo o alguien me estaba sujetando fuertemente de mis caderas. Sin hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento, fui girando mis ojos hacia la derecha, y no pude evitar pegar un gran grito, que seguramente hubiera oído todo el castillo si las habitaciones no estuvieran insonorizadas. Un chico estaba a mi lado, enredado con la sábana de tal manera que al levantarse tan deprisa se cayó de bruces al suelo. Y entonces me fijé en que no estábamos solos. Había otros tres chicos en la habitación que también habían caído de la misma manera con mi grito. Sé que no era la mejor situación para echarse a reír, pero lo juro; no pude evitarlo. De tanto reírme me empezaron a lagrimear los ojos y a dolerme las costillas.

Ellos se empezaron a levantar del suelo completamente avergonzados, y entonces fue cuando caí en que ninguno de los cuatro llevaba camiseta, lo que dejaba sus torsos desnudos al descubierto. No pude evitar que un profundo sonrojo bañara mis mejillas. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a ver tíos desnudos, pero no pude evitarlo. Fui pasando mis ojos por los cuatro. Uno de ellos, el más bajito, era un chico muy mono, rubio y de ojos azules, delgado y con los músculos marcados. No tenía más que una leve línea rubia de vellos desde el ombligo hasta los pantalones del pijama. El segundo, bastante más alto que el anterior, tenía un fuerte atractivo juguetón, con su pelo negro tan indomable que parecía que su dueño no sabía de la existencia de los peines y unos ojos achocolatados que me miraban divertidos. Tenía un cuerpo fibroso, cubierto levemente por vello de color negro. Después me fijé en el más alto de todos. Era rubio y de ojos dorados, que si no recuerdo mal, sólo poseen los licántropos. -Interesante… -me dije a mí misma- Se notaba dulce, con una expresión bondadosa pintada en todas sus facciones. Tenía el pecho marcado, con algunas cicatrices, que lejos de afearlo, lo hacían más atractivo. Pero no fue sino el cuarto el que captó mi atención por completo. Era el que estaba en mi cama (o yo en la suya). Era muy alto, pero no tanto como el anterior. Moreno con reflejos azules. Tenía un pecho y abdomen completamente esculpidos por dioses, con ni un solo vello estropeándolo, excepto una delgada línea que empezaba justo debajo del ombligo. Su piel era blanca, exquisita. Sus rasgos los de un auténtico adonis griego. Pero no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención; sino sus ojos. De color índigo, me recordaban a las noches sin estrellas, a una fuerte tormenta que sabía que arrasaría todo mi mundo. Eran completamente impenetrables. No sabía que se le podía estar pasando por la cabeza en ese mismo momento.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, retiré mi vista de él, avergonzada.

- Hola, encantado, soy James Potter- me dijo el otro moreno- Sé que esta no es la mejor manera de presentarse, pero me parece que, ya que me has despertado, podrías hacerme el favor diciéndome la razón por la cual estás aquí.- Aunque intentaba aparentar seriedad, se le iba por cada poro.

- Disculpa a mi amigo, es un poco grosero. No sabe cómo tratar a una dama. Soy Remus Lupin.- Me dijo el rubio alto.

- Pues yo creo que James tiene razón- dijo el más bajito.

- Peter, cállate. Ella tampoco sabe que hace aquí, ¿verdad? Pues te lo diré. No sé por qué, pero ayer después de tu selección decidiste salir a los jardines y debiste quedarte dormida; y yo como buen caballero andante, te recogí y te traje aquí al no poder subirte a tu habitación. Y ahora si no te importa que me presente adecuadamente…- hizo una pequeña pausa "mi moreno"- Soy Sirius Black, para servirte- y cogió mi mano, besando mi dorso, haciendo que me recorriera entera una pequeña descarga.

- Yo soy Bianca White, y si no os importa en demasía, voy a cambiarme a mi habitación- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta, pero mientras la abría me volví y dije: - Sirius.

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias.

Y con eso me marché corriendo a mi habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia.

**Amargo encontronazo**

Entré con cuidado en mi habitación, rezando porque mis compañeras de habitación (a las que todavía no conocía), siguieran dormidas. Lo estaban. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Fui directa al aseo. Necesitaba un baño para despejarme, sentir las finas gotas de agua limpiando el pasado de mi piel. Al llegar, me encontré con que todas mis cosas habían sido colocadas adecuadamente en uno de los cuatro estantes, única decoración de la pared, junto con un pequeño espejo a juego con el lavamanos. En el centro del cuarto de baño,(bastante amplio, por cierto)había una bañera blanca con los bordes y los grifos dorados, que por su tamaño bien podría haber sido un jacuzzi. A la derecha había una ducha sencilla y un inodoro. Todo lo que había en el baño recordaba a Gryffindor: el pequeño león dorado de la pared encima de la bañera, los colores del baño…

Me quité despacio la ropa, revelado con ello un piercing en el ombligo, consistente en un diamante que contrastaba con el color de mi piel y un pequeño tatuaje de una mariposa en la zona izquierda de mi bajo vientre, que me había hecho como acto de rebeldía.

Me sumergí lentamente en el agua caliente, dejándome llevar, por el ambiente que había creado el vapor de agua junto con las distintas esencias que había puesto en el agua. Cogí mi mp3, que siempre llevo en mi neceser, y me puse los cascos, permitiéndome la evasión del mundo durante un cuarto de hora.

Al salir, me enfundé una toalla en el pelo, y otra cubriendo mi desnudez y procedí a cambiarme en mi cuarto, pero casi pongo un grito en el cielo ante el horrible uniforme. Me lo probé de todas maneras por darle una oportunidad, pero el resultado seguía siendo desastroso.

La camisa me iba entre dos y tres tallas más grandes, además de que, estando de luto, el color blanco era inadmisible. La falda me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, cayendo con una gracia mínima, y los leotardos me raspaban las piernas. Para finalizar, la corbata bien anudada me daba un aspecto de por lo menos tres o cuatro años más, el jersey era horroroso y con un cuello demasiado estrecho y los zapatos eran de niña pequeña. Así que, disimuladamente, decidí hacerle un arreglillo aquí y allá. Lo primero que hice fue liberar mis piernas de la presencia de esos horribles leotardos, acortar la falda hasta dejarla un palmo y medio por encima de la rodilla y le añadí vuelo y sustituir los zapatos por unas converse por la rodilla negras. Después ajusté la camisa a mi medida, la acorté de forma que se empezara a percibir el tatuaje, y me desabroché dos botones arriba y dos abajo, además de teñirla de negro. Aflojé la corbata, dándome un aspecto desaliñado. Del jersey… decidí prescindir de su uso.

Me volví a mirar en el espejo. Me gustaba mi imagen. Siempre me ha gustado destacar, tanto por mi aspecto físico como por mi intelecto. Y de momento, lo estaba consiguiendo. En eso pensaba mientras me maquillaba levemente y secaba mi pelo, dejándolo en suaves ondas rubias. Metí en una de mis bandoleras, una estilo retro de Pull and Bear, los libros para mis clases. Fui a mirar mi horario, que había dejado encima de mi mesa, pero no lo encontré en ningún sitio. Empecé a revolver mis cosas, buscándolo, pero no había forma de que apareciera.

- ¿Buscabas esto?- Me volví, asustada y me encontré con una chica rubia de bote, con el pelo tan planchado que parecía paja de lo frágil que se veía; de ojos tan claros que parecían translúcidos y un cuerpo demasiado desproporcionado como para considerarse atractivo o bonito.

- Gracias- dije alargando la mano para cogerlo.

- Ah, ah… Me parece que no- dijo usando el tono que se usa para hablar con los bebés.

- Devuélvemelo- le espeté, intentando quitárselo.

Ella corrió escaleras abajo hacia la Sala Común, dirigiéndose al calor de la chimenea. Yo la seguí, tratando de cogérselo de las manos.

- No. ¿Acaso te creías que con ese montaje que realizaste en el Gran Comedor ibas a pertenecer a la élite de Hogwarts? ¿O por llevar así el uniforme? Me parece que no. Esto es para que aprendas cuál es tú lugar.- Y diciendo esto, tiró al fuego mi horario.- Y que sepas que esto sólo es el principio. Así aprenderás que a Michelle y sus amigas no les gustan las intrusas ni las usurpadoras.

Empezó a bajar gente de las habitaciones, y se marchó de allí corriendo entre risas tontas, con las que supuse su grupo de "amigas", dejándome ahí plantada con los puños apretados por el coraje. ¿Se creían que así me iban a pisotear? Pues estaban muy equivocadas. Ya iban a aprender quién era Bianca White. Sí, este era solo el principio de la guerra.


	7. Chapter 7

La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J., así como el Mundo Mágico en el que tiene lugar la historia.

Aquí os traigo el capítulo 7 de mi historia, espero poder subir un par más hoy

He decidido que este es el mejor lugar para agradecer vuestros comentarios etc

A **LovingMarauders** decirle que si desde un principio ibas a rechazar la historia, no debías haber empezado a leerla. Aún así, gracias por explicarme lo que es una Mary Sue, porque no tenía ni idea de que ese termino existiera. Aunque los personajes sean de J.K lo que si quiero decir es que también he hecho algunos cambios para adaptarlos a la trama de mi historia, siento si eso te disgusta. Lo de Sirius no quiere decir que se enamorara de ella al instante, si no que le llamó la atención, como otra chica no lo había hecho, puedes ver que hasta que admite que la quiere pasan un par de meses. Esa fijación que hay es bastante normal en la vida real, o al menos en mi entorno ya ha pasado un par de veces. Un saludo.

A **LucianaPotter15** y a **tout n'est pas comme il semble** quería darles las gracias por haber puesto mi historia entre vuestras favoritas, me hace mucha ilusión que os esté gustando.

A **paochiss64 **y **.girl** muchas gracias por poner mi historia en vuestra alerta

A **KobatoChan** le digo que sí, que esté fic lo he reescrito, porque algunas de las críticas eran bastante ofensivas. Aunque a alguien no le guste un fic, siempre hay varias maneras de decir las cosas, y en su momento eso no se respetó. Como ya he dicho, no sabía que era una Mary Sue hasta ahora. Si no te gusta leer este tipo de historias, no las leas, nadie te obliga a hacerlo. Además el que no le gusta a unas personas no quiere decir que a otras no. De hecho, estoy subiendo esta historia en otra página y está teniendo mucho éxito y no he recibido ningún comentario que no me animara a subir lo antes posible los capítulos. Yo escribo porque me gusta hacerlo, y si lo subo no es porque mi historia me parece extraordinaria ni nada de eso, si no porque hay gente a la que no le gustó como llevó a cabo la trama la autora o que le gustaría que hubiera otras parejas, etc y me parece que les gusta leer otras opciones e historias. Ese es mi caso por ejemplo, que me encanta leer muchas historias en esta página. Siento que no te haya gustado en uniforme, pero es como el que siempre me hubiera gustado a mi mejor amiga, y me pidió que lo incluyera cuando le pregunté en ese aspecto. Un saludo.

A **.girl** me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia, me gusta recibir de vez en cuando un comentario que me anime a seguir como el tuyo, y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, que te lo dedico a ti. Además espero subir un par más hoy. Y me alegra que te haya gustado el toque que le di al uniforme. Le diré a mi amiga que te gustó su idea. Un beso

**Casi como en un juego de ajedrez.**

Miré mi reloj. Era la hora del desayuno, así que la mayoría de los alumnos estarían en el Gran Comedor o de camino hacia allí. Iba a salir por el retrato cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de por dónde ir. Además, por lo que había leído en historia de Howgarts, las escaleras cambiaban a su parecer, y no me apetecía perderme ya desde el primer día de clase.

"Crack".

Me giré rápidamente al oír los pasos de gente bajando por las escaleras, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme que eran los chicos con los que había amanecido. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de verlos después del incidente de esta mañana, pero pensando con fría lógica, tal vez eran de los pocos que podían decirme en este momento por dónde llegar al Gran Comedor, y tal vez y si tenía mucha suerte de que alguno coincidiera con las materias que yo cursaba, decirme dónde y cuándo había que acudir.

- Hola- les saludé- me preguntaba si no era mucha molestia que me indicaran cómo llegar al Comedor.

- ¿Es que acaso tus compañeras de cuarto no te lo han dicho?- Dijo Sirius mirándome con cierta sorna, cara que se le quitó nada más ver la ropa que traía.

- Bueno…- dije yo un poco melosa, enroscando mi pelo con un dedo, aprovechando la debilidad que Sirius tenía por las chicas guapas- hemos tenido cierto encontronazo…- les conté toda la historia, y ellos se indignaron mucho al saber cómo se habían comportado mis compañeras, intentando convencerme de que esa era la minoría de Howgarts, y que enseguida me iba a encontrar con compañeros y compañeras que me iban a recibir con una calurosa bienvenida.

- De hecho….- dijo Sirius- nosotros vamos a ser los primeros en recibirte y enseñarte el colegio y sus instalaciones como es debido.- Después de decir esto me ofreció su braco como un auténtico caballero andante, que yo acepté encantada y nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor seguidos por Remus, James y Peter. De pronto, sentí su cálido aliento a la altura de mi cuello y sus finos labios rozándome el lóbulo- Y cuidado con quien se atreva a tratarte mal porque se las verá con el magnífico y maravilloso Sirius Black, caballero de brillante armadura de la aquí damisela en apuros Lady Bianca White.

No sabía si esas palabras me las decía en tono de broma o eran ciertas, pero aún así surtieron el mismo efecto en mí. Una arrolladora seguridad. Me sentía protegida y querida como nunca, y no sólo por Sirius, sino también por sus amigos, que ya consideraba los míos, o eso creo, pues no tengo mucho donde compararlos. La verdad es que nunca he tenido amigos, o por lo menos no del tipo de amigos reales, sino personas que sólo se acercaban a mí por interés físico y monetario. Personas que pretendían usarme de eslabón hacia su rápida escalada social. Por eso había venido a este colegio, suficientemente alejado de mi verdadero hogar como para poder formarme una identidad nueva sin que nadie sospeche mis verdaderos orígenes.

En eso pensaba cuando entramos por la puerta del grandísimo comedor. La verdad es que el día anterior no me había fijado casi nada en él. Estaba distribuido en cuatro sectores, cada uno de ellos representado por una casa: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw. La mesa Gryffindor, estaba por completo decorada por estandartes con el símbolo de la casa, un gran león, representante de la valentía y sus colores, dorado y escarlata. La de Slytherin, por el contrario estaba representada por una serpiente, que indicaba su astucia junto con los colores plateado y verde. Hufflepuf era todo tejones, representantes de su lealtad para con los amigos, e incluso los enemigo, y sus colores eran el negro y el amarillo. Por último Ravenclaw, con el águila a modo de inteligencia, con azul casi del color de los ojos de cierto Black y bronce.

No me había dado cuenta de las miradas de la gente. Eran de auténtica incredulidad mal disimulada. Me fijé como objetivo la mesa de los leones, buscando a cierta personita desagradable, y cuando vi que de sus ojos saltaban chispas, no pude evitar pensar: ahora estamos igualadas en un 1 a 1. Ahora te toca mover ficha de nuevo.

Nos sentamos en los únicos lugares libres que quedaban de toda la mesa, y no pude evitar escuchar los comentarios de algunos individuos del sector masculino comentando ciertas cosas que les gustaría hacer conmigo en este momento, alzando un poco más mi ego.


	8. Chapter 8

Como había prometido, aquí tenéis el capítulo 8. Espero con anhelo vuestros comentarios.

**La primera clase del año.**

- ¡Hey! ¿Has visto a la rubia?

- ¿Y quién no? Es como una top model.

- Si, es el sueño de todo Hogwarts….

- ¿Y va con los merodeadores, con quién crees que se lo estará montando?

Pues la verdad, yo creo que con todos….

Esos fueron algunos de los comentarios que oímos de camino a la clase de Herbología, asignatura que cursábamos los cinco. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en una palabra que había oído durante todo el desayuno: merodeadores. ¿Qué puede significar? No sé qué quiere decir la gente al asociarme con uno. Intenté morderme la lengua para evitar preguntárselo a alguno de mis amigos, pero no pude evitarlo.

- Chicos…- dije yo un poco vacilante- ¿Sabéis a qué se refiere la gente con merodeador? Es que he oído esa palabra junto con mi nombre varias veces a lo largo de la mañana y no consigo asociarla a nada.

- Nosotros somos los Merodeadores. Aquí te presento a Lunático-dijo James señalando a Remus- a Colagusano- esta vez señalando a Peter- a Canuto- dirigiéndose a Sirius- y a Cornamenta, un servidor.

No pude evitar reírme ante sus motes. Eran al cual más extraño. Cuando me paré de reír me fijé en que ellos me miraban ofendidos, como si hubiera cometido un pecado capital.

Chicos, yo… lo siento mucho. No pretendía reírme. Es sólo que eran unos nombres tan graciosos que bueno, yo que soy de risa floja…no he podido evitarlo.- Mientras lo decía, ponía mi mejor carita de cordero degollado, para intentar que se apiadaran de mí.

En eso estábamos cuando nos interrumpió una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

- ¡Bianca, espera, Bianca!- era mi hermana Mathilda, que venía corriendo para intentar alcanzarnos. Me pude fijar en como la miraba Peter. La miraba como si fuera un auténtico tesoro, una diosa a la que contemplar. Y lo más importante de todo, también me di cuenta de que a ella, él no le es indiferente, en el hecho de que al llegar le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cosa bastante extraña en ella. Porque aunque es muy graciosa y abierta, nunca le ha gustado el excesivo contacto físico… Ummm…las cosas por Howgarts se estaban empezando a poner interesantes. Tal vez mi estancia aquí se iba a poder prolongar y todo.- ¿Estás bien? Me enteré en el baño de lo que te había hecho la estúpida esa. Te juro que estuve a punto de arrancarle el cuello de cuajo.- Para demostrarlo, hizo una simulación del hecho, que nos hizo reír a todos. De pronto, se interrumpió en lo que estaba haciendo, y rápidamente se retiró el jersey para ver su reloj, regalo de cumpleaños del año pasado.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- chilló ella alarmada- ¡Voy a llegar tarde a transformaciones, y lo peor de todo es que esa clase la doy con la jefa de casa!- Despidiéndose de todos con la mano, salió corriendo, llevándose por el camino a dos alumnos despistados.

- Bueno-dije yo a tono de reprimenda- NOSOTROS también deberíamos estar en CLASE.- Dije yo remarcando especialmente nosotros y clase. Salimos corriendo, y llegamos justo a tiempo, tan justos que la profesora Sprout casi nos cierra la puerta en las narices, literalmente.

- Bienvenidos chicos un año más a mi asignatura- exclamó una vez que estuvimos todos sentados en nuestras respectivas mesas- Bien, este año haremos los grupos de a dos, y seréis vosotros los que escojáis a vuestra pareja. Escogedla bien porque vais a pasar todo el año juntos, y de vuestro trabajo dependerá la nota. Únicamente haremos exámenes escritos una vez al trimestre. El resto serán controles prácticos y trabajos. ¿Entendido?- Nos repasó con la mirada uno a uno, esperando, tal vez, alguna queja de nuestra parte. Bien, estas dos primeras semanas trabajaremos en los invernaderos ocho y once. Ahora, clase, seguidme.

Lo de las parejas me había tomado por sorpresa. Apenas si me llevaba con cuatro personas y me estaban pidiendo que buscara una pareja. Sirius y James se pusieron juntos, al igual que Remus y Peter, olvidándose de su compañera nueva.

- Disculpa- Oí una voz suave que se dirigía a mí. Cuando me giré para ver quién me había llamado, me encontré de frente con una chica bastante bonita. Era pelirroja, con el cabello por los hombros y unos ojos verdes que brillaban cual esmeraldas. Era de tipo fino, aunque no demasiado desarrollada. Me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, completamente sincera.- ¿Te importaría ser mi pareja? - Me ofreció amablemente.

- Claro, por qué no.- Estaba contenta. No me había costado nada hacer buenas migas con ella.

- Por cierto, qué tonta soy- dijo llevándose una mano a la frente- no me he presentado, soy Lily Evans, encantada,- dijo dándome dos besos. Nunca nadie había sido tan cariñoso conmigo. La verdad es que soy una persona muy fría y a la gente le cuesta romper el armazón que tengo puesto alrededor. Pero los merodeadores y Lily lo habían conseguido a la primera.

Con eso entramos a clase, en la que gracias a nuestros conocimientos, obtuvimos nosotras solas los veinte primeros puntos para nuestra casa. Aunque Lily me obligó a quitarme las ilusiones de encima, al decirme que los merodeadores ya se encargarían de perderlos.


	9. Chapter 9

Y aquí está el capítulo 9

**Una dura rivalidad.**

Bianca's Pov

La mañana pasó bastante tranquila y sin contratiempos. La verdad es que tanto Lily como yo éramos unas auténticas hachas en lo que a magia se refiere. Si el profesor preguntaba algo ahí estaba una de nuestras manos sin falta. La situación llegó a ser en cierta forma graciosa, parecía una batalla campal entre Lily y yo, una lucha de cerebros.

Tuvimos, aparte de herbología, transformaciones con la profesora Mcgonagall, nuestra jefa de casa, una mujer de unos 45 años, alta y de mirada severa, con el pelo recogido en un fuerte moño del que no escapaba ni un mechón de su pelo cobrizo y un sombrero de lo más estrafalario estilo Merlín el Encantador. Eso, sin olvidarnos de que era una animaga. Como nos ha demostrado hoy al entrar en clase y en vez de encontrarnos con la supuesta profesora, nos hemos encontrado con un gato anaranjado a rayas de ojos azules. A pesar de todo, me transmitía una sensación de comodidad y confianza, y estaba segura de que sería sino mi profesora favorita, una de ellas.

Después tuvimos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, clase que compartíamos con los alumnos de Hufflepuf. Esa clase, para mi tristeza no la cursaba Lily, pues ella, a esta hora estaba en Estudios Muggles, una asignatura que en su caso, me parecía ridículo cursar, al convivir con ellos directamente. Al principio me sentía un poco sola y desamparada. Por una lado de la clase estaban los Gryffindor y al otro los Hufflepuf, como si hubiera una gran línea que los mantuviera separados. Pero al poco, me golpearon el hombro y al girarme me encontré con unos grandes mercurios insondables, que me contemplaban como si fuera una gran obra de arte expuesta en un museo. Pertenecían a un chico de hufflepuf, muy alto y de porte atlético, con una cremosa piel dorada y el pelo de un castaño tan claro que se confundía con el dorado. Era muy guapo, de rasgos aristocráticos y, tal y como pude observar después, de porte elegante y caballeresco.

- Hola, - me saludó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas- soy Amos Diggory, de la casa de hufflepuf.- yo fui a abrir la boca para presentarme, pero el me cortó poniendo un suave dedo a la altura de mis labios. -No hace falta que te presentes, vi tu presentación en el Gran Comedor.- Me preguntaba si te gustaría ponerte conmigo.- Sus ojos me miraban, traspasándome, taladrándome, y yo no pude negarme a eso.

Por supuesto que sí. Es más, me haces un favor, porque al ser la nueva no es que haya mucha gente dispuesta a ponerse conmigo.- Le dije a tono de broma-irónico.

La verdad es que fue una clase increíble. El Profesor Silvanus Kettleburn, a pesar de estar entrando ya en los cincuenta, tenía una apariencia fuerte y robusta, de espalda ancha y rasgos que, a pesar de ser un poco toscos, le añadían un fuerte atractivo. Era un poco rudo, pero simpático y con un fuerte sentido del humor, pero eso no le quitaba seriedad a sus explicaciones, todas ellas claras y concisas. La clase trató de una criatura increíble: las banshee.

Nos explicó que las banshee son seres legendarios cuyos aullidos, vaticinan una muerte próxima en la familia de aquel que los oye.  
>Se puede presentar bajo la forma de una bella muchacha con la cara llena de lágrimas o, al contrario, bajo la forma de una vieja mujer horrorosa de los cabellos largos, vestida con un vestido verde y con un abrigo gris. Puede también aparecerse bajo la forma de una corneja, de una petirroja o de un reyezuelo. El grito de las Banshee es el más horrible que uno pueda imaginarse. Es a la vez aullido del lobo, gritos de auxilio de un niño abandonado y gritos de un ganso salvaje. Estos seres poseen un espíritu de profecía y de adivinación les permite saber eso que ninguno queremos escuchar, o que tanto tememos. Ellas tienen el don de predecir la muerte y lo anuncian a través de su grito.<p>

Después de su explicación, nos pidió que realizáramos un trabajo con la pareja de ese día sobre estas criaturas, que ocupara un metro de largo. Esto conllevó a varias quejas por parte del alumnado, pero la promesa de que durante la siguiente clase íbamos a conocer a algunas en su hábitat natural las calmó.

Salí de la clase, acompañada por Amos, que se ofreció de guía para enseñarme el castillo durante los veinte minutos que faltaban aún para la comida. Me ofreció caballerosamente su brazo, que no dudé en aceptar y me dio un recorrido por el castillo entre risas y juegos entre ambos. Él no dudaba en sacar su lado de gran conquistador, pero no al estilo de Sirius Black. No. Amos lo hacía casi sin que te dieras cuenta. Era como una araña que preparaba bien su tela para dejar al mosquito atrapado en ella para siempre.

Y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que sus encantos estaban haciendo mella en mí. Su delicadeza y su dulzura me atrapaban. Era tan raro ese comportamiento en un chico… pero no me di cuenta de su verdadero efecto hasta que se separó de mí en el Gran Comedor con un leve beso en mi mejilla que hizo que me recorriera un suave cosquilleo y que mis mejillas se arrebolaran tenuemente.

Sirius's Pov

Era preciosa. Ahora lamentaba no haberme puesto con ella en herbología y en transformaciones, pero podía redimir mi error ahora, en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Estaba deseoso de hablar con ella y engatusarla durante la clase y ver si en la comida le apetecía hacer algo más… productivo. No podía negar que la atracción por ella era muy fuerte, al igual que no podía negar que había estado a punto de pegar a unos cuantos tíos esta mañana por los comentarios que hacían sobre ella. Oh, sí. Sirius Black ya está de nuevo a la carga.

Me dirigí hacia ella, despertando suspiros tanto entre las Gryffindor como entre las hufflepuf, pero de repente una alarma se estableció en mi cabeza. Bianca y Amos. Amos y Bianca. ¿Qué se creía que hacía ese principito de Hufflepuf con Mi Chica?

Ah, no ese estúpido no me puede quitar a la chica. Ella ya estaba marcada. Era mía. Todo el castillo lo sabía porque había entrado con ella en el Gran Comedor. Maldito Diggory.

No era la primera vez que Amos y yo peleamos por una chica. Los dos somos guapos, rompecorazones… la única diferencia entre ambos es el método a usar para atraparlas. Y lo que más me molestaba es que no sería la primera vez que Diggory me robaba a una chica.

Los estuve espiando durante toda la clase. No me atrevía a perderme ninguno de los movimientos de Diggory y ya que decir de las reacciones de Bianca.

Vi como se la llevaba después de clase, y me sentí hervir por dentro. Ella debería estar con nosotros los Merodeadores, sus amigos ahora.

Le pedí la capa a James y les fui siguiendo a lo largo de su recorrido por el castillo. Sus risas me taladraban, me molestaban lo indecible. Pero no fue hasta que vi su comportamiento al ser rozada su mejilla con los labios de él, cuando se me cayó el alma a los pies.


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí os traigo otro capítulo más. Ya van 10 xD Quería dar las gracias a:

.girl: Me alegro sinceramente de que te haya gustado. Ya ves, pobre Sirius… pero bueno, ya veremos si sabe aprovechar su oportunidad cuando le toque. En serio Lily es como te la habías imaginado? Entonces coincidimos en la visión del personaje Puff… fics buenos conozco muchos, si te metes en mi perfil puedes ver las historias que tengo como favoritas, son las que más me gustan. De todas formas si me especificas más que tipo de historias te gustan, puedo decirte algunas de ese tipo

Dejadme reviews, por favor! Me encanta leerlos y contestarlos.

The Chronicles of Cissy Black

**Extrañas peticiones**

Ahí estaba ella. Hablando con "Hola, soy Evans-odio-a-los-Merodeadores". Lo que me faltaba. Además toda su conversación se basaba en risas con doble intención y sonrojos. Estúpido de Diggory. Sin querer, solté un gruñido que fue detectado inmediatamente por mi amigo James, que desvió la mirada hacia ellas.

- Si sigues mirándola así la vas a desgastar.- Me dijo con sorna.

- Lo mismo podría decirte yo de tu querida Evans - le dije, aún a sabiendas de que eso le iba a provocar.

- Pero yo admito que estoy completamente enamorado de ella. Yo no soy el Casanova Sirius Black, el rebelde que no tiene ninguna relación seria porque teme enamorarse.

- Te recuerdo que, a pesar de estar coladito hasta los huesos de Evans, tú hacías exactamente lo mismo que yo hace no mucho.

Cuando terminamos de comer, los cuatro Merodeadores nos fuimos a sentar bajo la sombra de nuestro árbol favorito a las orillas del lago. Como siempre. James sacó de su bolsillo a su inseparable snitch , para ponerse a jugar con ella. Remus sacó un libro de poemas, de algún autor muggle y Peter se puso como un perrito atento a cualquiera de los movimientos de James. Yo, por el contrario, preferí recostarme en el árbol, relajarme…

- ¡Hey, Sirius! ¿Estás ahí?- la voz de James taladraba mis tímpanos- Vamos, levanta que tenemos que buscar a Bianca.

- ¿A Bianca?- genial, pensé yo. Así podría ganarle terreno al chico Diggory. - Un momento, ¿para qué necesitas tú a Bianca? Ya tienes a Lily….- dije yo, mirándole escéptico.

- Mira que a veces llegas a ser tonto, Sirius. Te lo explicaré. Bianca es nuestra amiga, pero ahora Lily y ella también lo son. Así que, si nos acercamos más a Bianca, también nos acercaremos más a Lily.

- Vale, como tú digas Cornamenta. ¿Y no has pensado en pedirle ayuda a ella directamente?

- Ummm….no se me había ocurrido. Buena idea Black.

Buscamos a Bianca por prácticamente la totalidad del castillo, y ni rastro de ella.

- ¡Hey, Philip!- le gritamos a un compañero de casa- ¿por casualidad no habrás visto a Bianca o a Evans?

- Ahora que lo dices… si. Me las encontré en el pasillo del tercer piso hará ahora…- dijo consultando su reloj- un par de horas. En ese momento se dirigían a la biblioteca.

- ¡Gracias!

Salimos escopetados en dirección a la biblioteca, pero al acercarnos a la puerta, cuál fue mi mala suerte de encontrarme con Amos y Bianca. Él debía estar contándole algo gracioso en su oído, a lo que ella reía de una forma cantarina mientras enrollaba un mechón de su cabello coquetamente.

- Ejem, ejem…- tosimos los cuatro tratando de llamar su atención- Ejem, jem, jem-volvimos a decir más fuerte.

- ¿Sí?- dijo ella, algo molesta por la interrupción.-¿Qué queréis?

- Bueno, la verdad es que… esto… pues te estábamos buscando para… -dije yo, dudando si debía contárselo delante de Diggory.

- La verdad es que te buscábamos porque yo necesito hablar contigo sobre… chicas- dijo James, enrojeciendo paulatinamente con cada una de sus palabras.

- Está bien- suspiró ella, haciéndome sonreír para mis adentros. -Adiós, Amos.- Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla que para mí fue como un puñal y para el maldito hufflepuf otra batalla ganada.

Nos alejamos de la biblioteca en dirección a nuestra habitación, el mejor lugar para hablar en estos momentos. Al entrar a nuestra habitación, ella se dirigió a mi cama, tumbándose en ella, permitiéndonos así una mejor vista de sus piernas, al subirse más si cabe su corta falda. Sin darme apenas cuenta de ello, noté como el aire de la habitación iba caldeándose.

- Bueno, haber James, ¿qué es eso tan importante que necesitabas decirme?

- Pues yo… necesito hablarte sobre Lily.

- Evans- repliqué yo, a la vez que él me fulminaba con la mirada.

- Verás… ella me gusta de verdad, pero no sé que puedo hacer para que acepte salir conmigo.

Todos nos quedamos observándola, esperando ansiosamente su veredicto.


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí os dejo el capítulo 11. Un beso!

**Ayudando a un merodeador.**

Bianca's Pov

- Vale, -dije después de mucho pensarlo- te ayudaré. Pero antes necesito que me respondas una pregunta: ¿De verdad estás enamorado de Lily?

- Completamente. Vivo por y para ella, aunque ella se niegue a aceptarme. Me vuelve loca su olor a rosas salvajes con un toque de manzanilla; cuando posa sus ojos en mi, siento como si cayera, mi mundo me da vueltas. Incluso me gusta que me insulte sólo para poder oír su dulce voz dirigida exclusivamente hacia mi persona…. Bueno- dijo volviendo en sí-¿podrás ayudarme?

Me miraba con unos ojos de cachorrillo perdido, suplicándome en silencio por una afirmativa a su pregunta.

- De acuerdo, has pasado la prueba- dije yo orgullosa de su respuesta. Bien, empecemos. No me gusta tu actitud y a ella tampoco. Lo que Lily más odia de ti y por lo que nunca(a menos de que cambies) reconocerá que se siente atraída por ti es por tu inmenso ego y tu pose orgullosa. No estoy diciendo que cambies tu forma de ser, sino que dejes esa estúpida careta que has formado de chico arrogante y te muestres tú mismo de verdad. Deja que Lily te conozca. Ella no es de las típicas chicas que piensa que con un buen físico vale.

- Entendido.

- Bien, pues esta semana dedícate exclusivamente a eso.

- Ja, ja, ja- esa risa provenía de Sirius- ¿de verdad que con esa chorrada que has dicho Evans se fijará en James?- Este último le miró de forma reprobadora.

- Pues sí. ¿Quieres apostar algo?- le reté con la mirada.

- Por supuesto, querida. - Se quedó pensativo durante algunos segundos- Ya está. Apostemos lo siguiente. Si consigues que Lily acceda a ir con James al baile de Hallowen de la próxima semana, podrás ir con quien quieras al baile, sin quejas ni molestias, tampoco insultos ni bromas pesadas al pobre chico como pensábamos hacerle.

- Me parece…bien.

- Pero si no lo consigues irás conmigo al baile sin rechistar ni una sola vez.

- Trato hecho.- Nos dimos la mano para cerrar el trato y yo volví a sentir como un fuerte escalofrío me recorría de los pies a la cabeza.- Ahora si no os importa, iré a ver a Lily.- Iba a salir por la puerta cuando me volví y le dije a James- Ni se te ocurra cagarla o te castro.

Estuve dando varias vueltas por el castillo en busca de Lily, y me la encontré hablando con un chico de Slytherin. Tenía el pelo largo y negro como la noche, aunque por como lo llevaba se deducía que no solía lavárselo muy a menudo. Tenía la piel cetrina, tanto que podía distinguirle perfectamente las azules venas de su cuello y muñecas. La nariz ganchuda junto con sus pequeños ojos negros le conferían un aspecto de buitre. Era alto y muy desgarbado, y a mí no me causó demasiada buena impresión.

- Oh, -dijo Lily percatándose de mi presencia- siéntate con nosotros un rato. Te presento a Severus Snape, mi mejor amigo.

- Hola- me dijo él de manera fría. Me miró largamente, como si estuviera haciéndome una radiografía, para posteriormente segur hablando con Lily como si yo no estuviera allí. De pronto me fijé en que su expresión había cambiado y que cogía la mano de Lily. "Oh, no. Le va a pedir que vayan juntos al baile. Tengo que impedirlo". Y no se me ocurrió mejor forma de hacerlo.

- Lily… -susurré rompiendo el mágico momento- no me siento muy bien. Dije sujetándome al estómago y haciendo terribles muecas de dolor. Pero por lo que se ve, eso a Snape le dio igual y siguió a lo suyo. Así que me lancé un desmaius. Justo antes de caer desmayada, vi como Lily se acercaba gritando hacia mí, y no pude evitar sonreír disimuladamente antes de sentir mis párpados cerrándose.

- ¿Qué tal está?- Oí que preguntaba Lily a la enfermera.

- Un poco pálida, pero se le pasará. Seguramente habrá sido un corte de digestión o algo parecido. De todas formas en que se despierte dele esa poción y déjela descansar un par de horas más. Después podrás sacarla de aquí, pero no dejes que coma nada demasiado fuerte durante la cena. ¿De acuerdo señorita Evans?

- Por supuesto Señora Pomfrey.

- ¿Lily?- Pregunté fingiendo que acababa de despertar.- ¿Dónde estamos?¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Estás en la enfermería. Lo siento Bianca, de verdad. Si te hubiera hecho caso desde el principio, tú no tendrías que estar aquí en la enfermería.- mientras me decía eso, yo noté un leve dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza, que se iba incrementando a medida que me despejaba.

- Auch.- gemía al rozar la zona con la mano.

- ¿Estás bien? Al desmayarte te has pegado un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

- Sí, sí…. Estoy bien- le mentí pero es que necesitaba un favor- Lily ¿podrías buscar a James y traerlo aquí por favor? Tengo algo urgente que decirle.

- Claro, no te preocupes.

Yo esperé recostada en la cama a que volviera Lily con mi "queridísimo" Cornamenta. Como no sabía qué hacer para entretenerme, cogí de la mesa la poción que había dejado allí Madame Pomfrey y la observé. Me la llevé a la nariz para ver que tal olía, pero casi me muero del tremendo asco que me dio. Tuve la mala suerte de que en ese momento apareció la enfermera. Una mujer de unos treinta y pocos años, de cabellera rubia recogida en un moño del que salían algunos mechones. Tenía unos ojos pardos que denotaban comprensión ante mi situación y en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa de aliento.

- ¿Qué tal te sientes, querida?- Tenía un tono de voz dulce y amable.

- Estupendamente.

- Bueno, tómate la poción mientras llegan tus amigos.

- Oh, no-no hace falta- respondí yo entre tartamudeos.- De verdad que ya me siento bien. Mejor que nunca. Mire.- Fui a hacer el ademán de levantarme pero ella me lo impidió sujetándome fuertemente de las muñecas.

- No. Tómatela para asegurarnos y descansa después de la visita de tus amigos.- Me la tuve que tragar entre arcadas.

- Toma, -dijo conjurando un vaso de agua- bebe un poco de agua.

- Gracias- Farfullé yo. Me crucé de brazos como una niña pequeña, completamente enfurruñada.

- ¡Hey!- Ese era James- Ya nos ha contado Lily lo que te pasa.

- Soy Evans para ti, Potter.- Dijo empezándose a enfadar.

- Está bien, discúlpame, Evans, no pretendía ofenderte.- Se sentó en un extremo de la cama y me dio un suave apretón en la mano, a la vez que me susurraba un "gracias" del que Lily no se percató de tan sorprendida que estaba.

- Lily, ¿te importaría…- empecé yo.

- Claro, dijo saliendo por la puerta. Una vez que me aseguré de que estábamos completamente solos, le narré todo a James, y él me dio un beso en la mejilla, dándome miles y miles de "gracias", que valieron lo mal que lo había pasado.

A las dos horas, vinieron a buscarme todos, y juntos nos sentamos a cenar en el Gran Comedor. Lily, cada vez más sorprendida del cambio de actitud de Potter y yo feliz de que mi plan fuera a las mil maravillas. Una vez en la Sala Común, Lily dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo un asunto chica-chica.

- ¿No has notado muy raro a James?

- ¿James? ¿Desde cuándo es James para ti?

- No lo sé, es que estoy muy confundida. James ha cambiado de actitud totalmente y me está empezando a gustar mucho. Antes, reconozco que por él sentía una pequeña atracción pero ahora… Y no me ha pedido salir ni una sola vez, y como sigue igual con sus admiradoras…. Bianca, me vas a decir que soy injusta, pero quiero, no necesito que Jam, digo Potter vuelva a fijarse en mí. ¿Podrás ayudarme?

- Por supuesto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enfrentándome a un licántropo**

Al final del capítulo respondo a los reviews y pondré un pequeño spoiler 

Bianca's Pov

- Muy bien, Lily, si quieres podría darte algún consejo para que James vuelva a hacerte caso.

- Sí por favor-me miraba suplicante. "Estupendo". Plan de juntar a Evans-Potter estaba oficialmente en funcionamiento.

- Vale, pues veamos, lo primero que deberías mejorar es…-fingí que lo estaba pensando, para darle un poco más de intriga a la cosa.- ¡Lo tengo! Lo primero que debes hacer es cambiar tu actitud para con James. Él sólo intenta ser amable contigo y tú le haces unos desplantes tremendos, hundiendo su orgullo a cada paso.

- Pero es que yo… ¿y si solo me quiere porque soy la única que aún no se ha rendido a sus pies?

- Mira, Lily, si eso fuera así…. James seguiría contigo como siempre ¿no? Y eso no es lo que está pasando ¿verdad? Lo que pasa es que James ya se ha cansado de tus negativas y ha decidido pasar página.

- Pero, entonces… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para remediarlo?

- Empieza llamándole por su nombre, siendo más amable y… aceptando alguna de sus citas.- Dije yo de manera obvia.

- Está bien. Muchas gracias Bianca. Eres la mejor amiga que se pueda tener.- Con eso, me dio un fuerte abrazo de oso y se marchó a terminar su trabajo de Estudios Muggles con Shiela Lovegood, hermana de Xenophilius Lovegood.

Revolví el castillo entero tratando de encontrar a los Merodeadores, pero fue tarea imposible. Miré el cielo. Ummmm… El cielo, hace unas horas cubierto de nubes grises, se estaba despejando para dar lugar a una bella luna llena. "Remus". Ese pensamiento me sacudió entera.

No podía dormir, y no solo por culpa de los horribles ronquidos de mis compañeras de cuarto sino también por la preocupación que sentía por los Merodeadores en ese momento. ¿Y si fuera verdad y Remus resulta ser un licántropo?

Me acerqué a la ventana que había al lado de mi cama y me asomé, dejando que el brillo de la luna bañara cada uno de mis rasgos con su blanca luz y que la suave brisa fría de finales de Octubre despeinara mis cabellos, sujetos en una trenza de la que escapaban varios mechones enmarcando mi cara ovalada.

De pronto, en medio de la quietud, un largo y lastimero aullido bañó le noche. Me quedé con mis ojos fijos en la linde del bosque, y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos vi aparecer a un ciervo y a un gran perro negro que intentaban contener a un enorme hombre-lobo.

¡ Oh, madre mía! ¡No van a poder con él!

Cogí la varita que había colocado en mi mesilla de noche y salí corriendo escaleras abajo, sin importarme para nada el que solo vistiera una camiseta fresca y liviana de tirantes que apenas si me cubría el ombligo, un Capri negro y blanco con detalles en dorado y una sudadera negra que me había puesto para protegerme del frío cuando me asomé a la ventana. Fui recorriendo uno a uno, con cuidado de que no me descubrieran los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, que abrí asegurándome de que no me veía nadie. Al llegar a los terrenos corrí en ayuda del ciervo, que a estas alturas ya estaba muy herido y al perro, que aunque con heridas, aguantaba mejor los embates.

Nunca me había enfrentado a un licántropo de verdad. Corrijo. Nunca me había enfrentado a un licántropo. Hasta ahora.

Sabía que un simple hechizo aturdidor no funcionaría. Y tampoco ningún otro hechizo básico. "Piensa, piensa" me dije a mí misma. Haber lo primero es que se centre en mí y se aleje de ellos.

- ¡Aguamenti!- un gran chorro de agua salió despedido dándole al licántropo en pleno hocico. Alzó la vista y se dirigió hacia mí. Bien, Bianca, mantén la calma. No puedo hacerle daño por si resultara ser Remus pero…

- ¡Confundus!-un rayo azul alcanzó al hombre lobo, confundiéndole unos segundos que me dieron cierta ventaja.

- ¡Cadenas mágicas!- con eso conseguí apresarlo a un árbol por uno de los tobillos. Intentó desasirse, pero tuve la esperanza de que lo contuvieran el tiempo suficiente.

- ¡Wingardum Leviosa!- alcé al perro y al ciervo en el aire y fui llevándoles poco a poco hacia las puertas de Hogwarts, pero no podía abrirlas.

- ¡Mierda!- Sabía que las cadenas no podrían retener durante mucho más tiempo al lobo. Noté un sabor salado en mi boca. No me había dado cuenta del momento en el que había empezado a llorar.

- Bi- se aclaró la garganta-¿Bianca? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-En el lugar en el que antes estaba el perro negro, ahora se encontraba Sirius Black, lleno de magulladuras y arañazos, pero en pie al fin y al cabo. Me lancé a abrazarle mientras lloraba en su hombro.

- Menos mal que eres tú. No podría hacer esto sola.- Sirius se fijó en el ciervo y susurró "Enervate". Al instante, donde se encontraba el ciervo apareció James.

- Bueno, ahora que ya sabes nuestro secreto, debemos huir.

Empezaron a correr y yo les iba siguiendo, hacia un extraño árbol de grandes nudos por ramas, que empezó a intentar golpearnos. James pasó limpiamente entre las ramas y tocó al árbol en algún lugar de su tronco y este se detuvo.

- ¡Cuidado!- nos gritó a Sirius y a mí. Tuve el tiempo justo de gritar "¡Deprimo!, creando un gran socavón en el suelo que pisaba el licántropo, de forma que no podía salir de ahí. Nos metimos en uno de los huecos del tronco que me mostraron Sirius y James y dimos a parar al hall de una vieja casa. Todo el pasillo estaba cubierto de telarañas y moho. La mayoría de los muebles que aparecían en nuestro camino estaban rotos, completamente destrozados. Llegando al final del pasillo Sirius abrió una puerta y gritó:

- ¡Bienvenida a la Casa de los Gritos! La casa encantada de Hogsmeade.

Esa habitación era la que mejor se conservaba. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono ocre, proporcionando un mínimo de calidez en ese ambiente húmedo y lóbrego. En una de las esquinas de la habitación había una gran cama de matrimonio, cubierta por un edredón de un dibujo demasiado estropeado como para saber qué era. Al lado de la cama, había una cómoda de vieja madera a la que le faltaba un pomo, pero por lo demás se mantenía. En el centro de la habitación había un piano de cola, ya un poco desvencijado, y en otro de los extremos había un espejo con el cristal roto. Una pequeña e insignificante lámpara proporcionaba luz a la habitación. Noté como cada uno de mis músculos rogaba porque me tumbara en la cama.

Chicos, espero que mañana me contéis qué demonios es lo que ha pasado aquí, pero ahora mismo lo único que quiero es dormir.- Me recosté en el centro de la cama, y tanto Sirius como James me abrazaron por la cintura, de forma sobre-protectora, permitiéndome así, sumergirme en los brazos de Morfeo.

Fin del capítulo =)

Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado. Ahora responderé a los reviews:

Destino Cruel: creo que hay mejores formas de decir las cosas. Tampoco se trata de ofender a nadie. Fanfiction es una página libre, cada uno puede subir las historias que quiera, hechas con la trama que mejor nos parezca. Ninguno somos escritores profesionales, pero las subimos con la ilusión de que leáis nuestras historias. Y eso, también va, no sólo para los que escribimos, si no también para los que leemos. Si una historia no te gusta, no la leas, simplemente. Y sí, ya me han dicho que es una Mary sue o algo así, y yo no lo sabía hasta ahora. Un beso.

.girl: siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tranquila, hoy voy a subir varios capítulos. Y en cuanto a tu petición de Sirius-Oc, tengo unos cuantos: el primero es "Regresando por ti", es un Sirius-Hermione pero es buenísimo y no hay una diferencia de edad de 30 y pico años como en muchos; otra es "Lo prohibido se hace tentador", de Sirius y una chica llamada Sara Bek, en la que Sirius está comprometido con ella y la odia por eso y cuando al fin ya no hay compromiso, se da cuenta de la verdad; "Miel y regaliz" de Sirius y Hermione en el tiempo de los Merodeadores; "Otra realidad" también de Sirius y Hermione. Esos van de momento, porque tengo que buscar más que me leí hace tiempo pero como no estaba en mi ordenador si no desde la bb, no podía ponerlos en favoritos. Un beso y muchas gracias por tus reviews, aumentan mis ganas de escribir día a día

Y bueno, aquí traigo el spoiler:

Hey, muñeca, despierta- me susurraba Black suavemente al oído mientras delineaba delicadamente con sus pulgares los rasgos de mi cara. Me relajé completamente, perdiéndome en sus caricias. Un momento, ¿Black está acariciándome?

- James… - le regañé, dándole una colleja- Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de hacer caso a esas "admiradoras", sino Lily nunca va a aceptar que de verdad la quieres sólo a ella. Y a lo que me refería con que no la invitaras al baile, no quiere decir que no pueda ir contigo, sino que te lo pedirá ella. ¿Vale? Tú lo único que tienes que hacer es comportarte como el amigo perfecto, pero sin llegar a nada más.

- Está bien.

Abrázame, por favor. Sé que no me lo merezco pero por favor.- Yo miré a James, que entendió mi mensaje y salió de la habitación. Yo lo abracé fuertemente, mientras hacía formas sin sentido en su espalda y cabello.

Eres imbécil- y con eso, también salió.


	13. Chapter 13

**Eres imbécil**

Aquí os traigo otro capítulo para compensar mi larga ausencia, pero es que juro que no pensé que segundo de Bachillerato fuera tan duro Espero que os guste y me dejéis reviews. Aviso, si no os gustan las Mary Sues, no leáis porque tiene un poco por lo que me han dicho, y los comentarios pueden ser positivos y negativos pero siempre educados y sin faltar al respeto Un beso Quiero dedicarle el capítulo a .girl por seguirme y porque al igual que a mí, le encantan los cambios en el uniforme xD

Bianca's Pov

- Hey, muñeca, despierta- me susurraba Black suavemente al oído mientras delineaba delicadamente con sus pulgares los rasgos de mi cara. Me relajé completamente, perdiéndome en sus caricias. Un momento, ¿Black está acariciándome?

Me aparté de él bruscamente, alejándolo con mis manos lo más posible de mí, aunque el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, porque al hacerlo me di cuenta de que no llevaba la camisa puesta, y lo estaba rozando con mis manos. Eso hizo que me ruborizara fuertemente, aunque se me pasó enseguida, con la entrada de James por la puerta.

- Veo que ya estás levantada- dijo mirándonos a Sirius y a mí con una pícara sonrisa.-Qué, ¿ya sabéis para cuando me hacéis tío?

- Imbécil- gruño Sirius, golpeándolo en el hombro.- Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo con Evans, pero… A, sí, ¡ella no te soporta!- dijo fingiendo una carcajada.

- Eso no es del todo cierto. - Apelé yo.- James, a Lily le gustas, y va a intentar que te vuelvas a fijar en ella portándose mejor contigo. Así que no te sorprendas si te llama James esta mañana. Finge que no te importa demasiado. ¡Ah! Y por lo que más quieras, no la invites al baile.

- ¿Entonces tengo que invitar a otra chica? Bueno, eso es fácil, admiradoras no me faltan…- Dijo, pensativo.

- James… - le regañé, dándole una colleja- Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de hacer caso a esas "admiradoras", sino Lily nunca va a aceptar que de verdad la quieres sólo a ella. Y a lo que me refería con que no la invitaras al baile, no quiere decir que no pueda ir contigo, sino que te lo pedirá ella. ¿Vale? Tú lo único que tienes que hacer es comportarte como el amigo perfecto, pero sin llegar a nada más.

- Está bien.

- Bien, - dije sentándome de nuevo en la cama- ahora me vais a explicar los dos qué fue lo que pasó ayer.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?- me cuestionó Black, sentándose a mi lado, mientras que James hacía lo propio pero al otro.

- ¿ Remus era el licántropo?-Ellos se miraron entre sí, pensando si deberían mentirme más o contarme la verdad.- Chicos, no tenéis por qué mentirme, sé que lo es. Tiene los ojos dorados, hoy estaba más cansado de lo habitual y además, el que vosotros estuvierais allí no me deja lugar a dudas. Sólo quería escucharlo de vuestra boca.

- Sí es un licántropo.- Me dijo James- Cuando Remus apenas tenía cinco años, un hombre lobo, Fenrir Greyback, le mordió. Sin embargo, no le empezó a afectar la luna llena hasta nuestro segundo año en Hogwarts.

- Vale. Gracias por confiar en mí. Ahora me gustaría saber si de verdad sois animagos, o era el efecto de alguna poción.

- Somos animagos, de ahí nuestros apodos. Yo soy Cornamenta porque me transformo en ciervo, Sirius es Canuto porque se transforma en un gran perro negro, Remus es Lunático por su licantropía y Peter, que es un cobarde y ha salido huyendo en que las cosas se han puestos feas, es Colagusano porque se transforma en rata.

- ¿A qué os referís con que las cosas se han puesto feas?

- Pues a que Remus estaba más fiero y fuerte de lo habitual. No nos obedecía, ni quería ir con nosotros. De normal Remus como licántropo no tenía ningún problema con nosotros.

- Pobre Remus… sólo de pensar en todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir… la verdad es que tiene que estar muy agradecido con todos vosotros… ¿Nunca se os ha ido el secreto de las manos?

- Sí, una vez.- Me respondió Sirius con pesar.- Fue el año pasado. Y fue por mi culpa. Sólo quería darle un susto a Quejicus, pero lo único que conseguí fue poner en peligro la vida de él y el secreto de Remus.

- Tranquilo,- le dije yo mientras cogía su mano y le daba un suave apretón- todos cometemos errores a veces.- Él se quedó muy sorprendido ante mi gesto. Miró nuestras manos entrelazadas y después miró mis ojos fijamente, intentando encontrar un rastro de burla en ellos. Yo miré fijamente sus insondables ojos índigos, que me arrastraban hacia un abismo cada vez más profundo. Y de pronto, se abrazó fuertemente a mí, escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, empezando a llorar.

Abrázame, por favor. Sé que no me lo merezco pero por favor.- Yo miré a James, que entendió mi mensaje y salió de la habitación. Yo lo abracé fuertemente, mientras hacía formas sin sentido en su espalda y cabello.

Sirius' Pov

Estuve llorando en su hombro durante varios minutos, hasta que me fui calmando gracias a sus suaves caricias, que actuaron de bálsamo ante mi dolor. Nunca había comentado nada de esto con James. Nunca le había dicho lo culpable que me sentía de lo que le pasó a Remus. Ese era un secreto que yo me había estado guardando durante demasiado tiempo. La abracé más fuertemente, intentando fundirme con ella, intentando grabar su olor en mí por siempre. Nunca me había sentido querido o protegido. Mi familia siempre me dio de lado por no pensar como ellos. En los únicos en los que había podido confiar hasta ahora era en los Merodeadores, pero nunca de esta forma. Sin darme apenas cuenta me fui quedando dormido.

- Sirius, despierta- oía la voz de Bianca, mientras su boca acariciaba sin percatarse mi lóbulo, provocando que por primera vez en la historia, Sirius Black se sonrojara. No, no me podía estar enamorando de ella, ¿verdad? Pero entonces las mariposas, los escalofríos, los sonrojos,… ¿qué significaban?

Me levanté de forma brusca, intentando borrar todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, sin darme cuenta de que, al hacerlo, la había empujado de nuevo hacia el suelo.

- Vamos, levántate del suelo y arréglate, o no llegaremos a desayunar- Le exigí de forma fría. Ni yo mismo sabía por qué le estaba haciendo esto. Lo único que sabía es que tenía que alejarla de mí lo antes posible. Tenía que proteger mi muralla, que por su culpa ahora tenía demasiadas roturas. Ella se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo, exigiéndome una explicación con su preciosa mirada. - No me toques- le grité mientras la empujaba con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que volviera a caer de bruces al suelo. Salí al pasillo mientras oía sus sollozos, y con un accio, conjuré mi ropa y me metí en uno de los baños que habíamos arreglado para Remus después de sus transformaciones. Me arreglé enseguida, volviendo a mi imagen de Casanova. Esperé a Bianca, hasta que veinte minutos más tarde salía de la habitación ya completamente arreglada ( y perfecta, -pensé para mí-)y sin rastros de haber llorado. Pasó por mi lado en dirección a la salida y desapareció de mi vista.

De detrás de un viejo mueble salió James, mirándome con decepción grabada en sus ojos.

Eres imbécil- y con eso, también salió.

Spoliers:

"Estoy haciendo lo correcto", me dije a mí mismo. Entonces… ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal?

- No soy una estrecha, imbécil. Lo que pasa es que yo escojo cuidadosamente antes de acostarme con alguien. Por favor, ni que fuera un gran mérito acostarse con Black. ¡Si hasta perseguiría a una escoba con falda! Además al contrario que tú, yo sé utilizar una varita para algo útil.

- Me preguntaba si le gustaría participar en mis reuniones del Club de Eminencias. Sería para mí todo un honor y un halago que lo hiciera.

Ahí estaré señor, y con eso salí tranquilamente.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, lo cogí de la corbata, acercándolo a mí, y lo besé.


	14. Chapter 14

**¿Yo, estrecha?**

Y aquí llega el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, plagado de novedades, lo aseguro. En los spoilers hubo un beso, pero… ¿De quién? xD Dejad reviews pliss

Sirius' Pov

"Estoy haciendo lo correcto", me dije a mí mismo. Entonces… ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal?

Vi pasar a Michelle Halliwell, de Gryffindor, la que tuvo problemas con Bianca; una chica rubia de ojos azules, que apenas tenía el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez, pero con la que había pasado muy buenos ratos en la cama.

- ¡ Hey, Michelle!- le grité, y al hacerlo ella soltó un chillido de la emoción al ver que el grandioso Sirius Black la estaba llamando.- ¿Te apetece que nos escapemos la siguiente hora juntos?

Sí, claro- dijo mientras me cogía de la corbata y me conducía a un aula vacía. Lo que yo no sabía es que en ese momento había un par de ojos muy especiales llenos de lágrimas al vernos.

Bianca's Pov

"¡Qué idiota he sido!", y yo que pensé que le importaba, que había hecho mella en su corazón. Pero no. "¡Tonta!", me gritaba a mí misma, escondida en uno de los cubículos del baño de chicas, mientras que dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran por mi rostro. Cuando ya llevaba más de media hora metida ahí, decidí salir para llegar a la segunda clase del día. Pociones. Me eché un hechizo para volver a quedar impecable y con una máscara de frialdad cubriéndome. Pero al abrir la puerta, entraron dos chicas. Me volví a meter dentro para que no supieran que había estado aquí.

- No veas que buen rato he pasado con Siriusín.- decía con malicia una de ellas, que supuse la gran Michelle.

- Yo lo que aún no me creo es que te haya vuelto a buscar.- Debió de ver que su comentario la había ofendido porque continuó.-No es que no seas guapa y eso Michelle, pero seamos sinceras, es Sirius Black. Black nunca ha repetido chica ¿por qué contigo sí?

- Porque soy mejor que las otras, eso está claro.-dijo la otra con suficiencia.

- ¿Pero no crees que…?

- ¡No quiero oír más! Cállate. Estás más que claro por qué ha vuelto conmigo y con las demás no.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Bianca? Yo creo que entre Sirius y ella hay algo.

- Ja, ¿con esa inútil? Seguro que no. Es la típica que aparenta ser una top-model y que después es una estrecha que no se atreve a dar ni un pico, no sea que eso sea pecado.

- Pero…

- De peros nada. Diggory, el muy estúpido ha caído en su hechizo y lleva día y medio cortejándola, y ni siquiera ha conseguido un beso en los labios.

Yo salí del cubículo enfadadísima ante lo que había escuchado, dejando de piedra a las dos chicas. Mi ira me superaba con creces.

- No soy una estrecha, imbécil. Lo que pasa es que yo escojo cuidadosamente antes de acostarme con alguien. Por favor, ni que fuera un gran mérito acostarse con Black. ¡Si hasta perseguiría a una escoba con falda! Además al contrario que tú, yo sé utilizar una varita para algo útil.

- ¿A sí? ¿ por ejemplo?- Me dijo retándome.

- Es muy útil por ejemplo para esto. ¡Furnunculus!- grité dejando salir toda mi rabia en el hechizo.

Ella empezó a gritar al verse irreconocible, llena de forúnculos y ampollas.

- Por cierto, yo iría pronto a la enfermería, sino te quedarán marcas. -Y con eso salí del baño, con una media sonrisa de diversión. En seguida la vi salir corriendo en dirección a la enfermería, entre las risas del resto de compañeros.

De pronto se me ocurrió mirar el reloj. ¡Dios! Si no corría iba a llegar tarde.

Corrí por las escaleras en dirección a las mazmorras. Y una vez allí me guié por un grupo de Slytherins rezagados. Entré justo antes de que el profesor cerrara la puerta. Los Merodeadores estaban todos emparejados, y Lily me miró disculpándose por estar sentado con Snape.

- Oh, Señorita, usted debe ser la nueva.-El profesor tendría alrededor de los 60 años, y sus ojillos expresaban vivacidad y alegría.- Soy el profesor Horace Slughorn, y tú debes ser… ¡Ah! Bianca White. Un nombre encantador, si me dejáis opinar. Bien, siéntese con… el Señorito Lucius Malfoy. M e dirigí a la mesa del susodicho, en la tercera fila a dos mesas de distancia de los merodeadores y una por detrás de Lily.

- Encantado,- dijo mientras besaba mi mano.- Por favor, siéntate.

Yo quedé encantada por su amabilidad y elegancia. Lucius era un chico de rasgos aristocráticos que le conferían una gran sensualidad a sus movimientos. Tenía unos ojos grises como el mercurio líquido, fríos. Su pelo, casi por los hombros, estaba cortado a capas, con la raya a un lado, que permitía que los mechones más cortos cayeran por su frente. Era alto y atlético. Estaba tan distraída mirándole, que no me fijé en la mirada de odio que me echaba una chica dos mesas por detrás.

- Bien, mis queridos alumnos, hoy vamos a hacer la poción crece-huesos. ¿Quién me sabría decir algo de esta poción?- Miró en derredor y me escogió a mí- ¿Sí señorita White?

- La poción crece-huesos sirve para regenerar los huesos. Tarda unas ocho horas en hacer efecto y es dolorosa. Además, quema los labios cuando se bebe. Regenerar huesos es un proceso doloroso.

- ¡Muy bien!, maravillosa respuesta señorita. Ahora tenéis una hora para realizarla.

- Bien, -le dije a mi compañero-Yo iré a por los ingredientes y los iré echando al caldero y dándole vueltas, mientras tú los troceas y los pesas. ¿De acuerdo? Él me miró asombrado de que me dirigiera a él de esa forma, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir. Me acerqué al armario de los ingredientes y en dos viajes, los llevé todos a la mesa. Lucius ya se había puesto a cortar todo de una forma hábil y precisa, sin dudar un instante. Yo comencé a echar los ingredientes al caldero y a darle vueltas en sentido del reloj, hasta que vertimos el último, dientes de murciélago exprimidos, después del cual debía cambiar de dirección. A los veinte minutos de esto, nuestra poción estaba ya terminada perfectamente.

- ¡Maravilloso, sublime!- dijo al finalizar la clase. - Es la mejor poción crece-huesos que he visto en mis días de profesor. Bianca, ¿podrías quedarte ahora unos minutos?

- Claro, como no, señor.

- Me preguntaba si le gustaría participar en mis reuniones del Club de Eminencias. Sería para mí todo un honor y un halago que lo hiciera.

- Ahí estaré señor, y con eso salí tranquilamente.

La siguiente y última hora, tuvimos Historia de la Magia, una asignatura en la que el profesor era una fantasma. El Profesor Binns. Por lo que me ha dicho Lily, mi pareja en esta clase, algunos dicen que nunca se dio cuenta de que está muerto y que sólo se levantó un día en la oficina del personal, dejando su cuerpo atrás. Su clase fue extremadamente aburrida. Estuvimos hablando de la quema de brujas a lo largo de los siglos, y me pasé la clase entera tomando algún que otro apunte y haciendo pequeños resúmenes del tema, una técnica que había adquirido a lo largo de los años para facilitar la memorización de algo. Al salir de la clase, Lily me condujo a un pasillo desierto.

- Hice lo que me dijiste y ni siquiera se inmutó de que empezara a llamarle James, ni pareció afectarle el que, por una vez en la vida, tuviéramos una conversación amistosa- Me dijo, con gran desilusión.

- Tranquila Lily, es normal que continúe dolido contigo. Además, ¿cuántos años llevas tú ignorándole? Nada más ni nada menos que cinco. Así que no eres tú precisamente la que se puede quejar de que en un par de días no te haya vuelto a hacer caso.

- Pero entonces… sino consigo que se fije en mí en cinco días, no me va a invitar al baile.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo pides tú? Para que vea que tú también puedes dar la cara por él.

- Pero entonces, todos se burlarán de mí.

- ¿Y todas las burlas que ha tenido que aguantar él por tú culpa Lily? A mí me parece justo.

- Tienes razón.- dijo mientras se echaba a llorar- me he por-portado fatal con Ja-James todo este tiempo. He sido muy cruel.

- Tranquila, Lily- dije mientras la abrazaba. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Aprovecha ahora durante la comida. Vamos.- Dije después de borrarle los rastros de lágrimas con un hechizo.

Al entrar nos dirigimos directamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Lily, adelántate tú, yo tengo que hacer algo.- le susurré disimuladamente mientras miraba a Michelle y su grupito.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa de Hufflepuf, donde había detectado la presencia de Amos. Él, al verme se levantó y se dispuso a saludarme. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, lo cogí de la corbata, acercándolo a mí, y lo besé. Dejé que nuestras lenguas jugaran, produciéndome escalofríos, mientras que él me agarraba fuertemente de las caderas, acercándome aún más a él. Al separarnos, ambos con los labios hinchados y rojos, le dije: "Nos vemos esta tarde a las cuatro para terminar el trabajo de las banshees". Con eso giré a mis talones en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde todos, en especial un merodeador moreno me miraban con la boca abierta. Yo me senté al lado de Lily, que hablaba de algo con James. Al sentarme dirigió su vista hacia mí y yo le dije con la mirada "si yo he hecho lo que acabo de hacer, tú puedes pedirle ir al baile con James tranquilamente". Ella pareció entenderlo, y un poco roja, se dirigió a James.

- James, me gustaría decirte algo. -Él levantó la vista de su plato, sorprendido.- ¿Querrías ir al baile conmigo? Sé que probablemente no quieras, o ya te lo ha pedido alguna de tus admiradoras o…

- Vale, la verdad es que a un baile prefiero ir con una amiga con la que poder divertirme, a una admiradora con la que solo puedo enrollarme.- Dijo, interrumpiéndola.

- ¿De verdad? Genial.- Aunque no estaba completamente feliz, porque él la había llamado amiga, pero ya era un avance.

Yo simplemente la miré, encogiendo los hombros.

Spoliers:

Mi enfado con ella no tenía límites. Primero de todo, por haberla tratado tan mal, James está enfadado conmigo.

- Gracias, - dijo Remus, con la voz rota. Pasaron unos segundos durante los cuales no oí nada.

- Y bueno, no solo te he traído aquí para hablar de esto. ¿A quién vas a invitar al baile?- Sus palabras me dejaron helado. ¿Iba a invitar a Remus? Imposible.


	15. Chapter 15

**Entre experimetos**

¡Y aquí está el capítulo 15! Espero que os guste Como ya podéis comprobar, poco a poco van participando más personajes, pero démosle tiempo al tiempo, porque eso es algo complicado hasta que no se afianza la historia xD Un beso y que disfrutéis leyéndolo

Sirius' Pov

No me lo podía creer. Se había besado con Diggory. ¡En mis narices! Y lo peor de todo, es que tenía completa libertad para ir con quien ella quisiera al baile y yo no podría hacer nada, ni siquiera gastarles "pequeñas" bromas a los pretendientes.

Mi enfado con ella no tenía límites. Primero de todo, por haberla tratado tan mal, James está enfadado conmigo. No quiere entender que solo lo hago por su bien. Segundo, había atacado a Michelle con un furnúnculos, dejándola irreconocible durante más de diez minutos, por lo que había tenido que aguantar sus lloriqueos. Tercero, Lunático está insoportable porque no sabe que piensa ella sobre su licantropía y cuarto, se besa con Diggory en el Gran Comedor, lo que deja mi ego por los suelos.

- Hola, Remus… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento por favor?- era ella. Ni siquiera se había dignado a saludarme. ¿Quién se ha creído que es?

Los seguí a lo largo de los pasillos del colegio hasta que se metieron en un aula vacía. "Mierda"-pensé yo- Pero en seguida se me ocurrió una idea. Empecé a sacar cosas de mis bolsillos hasta dar con unas orejas extensibles.

- Vienes a hablar sobre lo de ayer, ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho de verdad, cuando hay luna llena no soy yo, no puedo controlarme. Yo… por favor no se lo digas a nadie. Es normal que después de esto no vuelvas a hablarme y ya que decir de ser mi amiga, pero no soportaría las miradas de los demás al enterarse. Y…

- Remus, basta ya o conseguirás que me enfade. Seré guapa, rubia y todo lo que quieras, pero no soy una chica superficial. Me da igual que durante una única noche al mes te transformes en alguien ajeno a ti, porque durante el resto del tiempo eres Remus Lupin, un alumno ejemplar y un chico dulce y leal. Sé lo dolorosas que deben ser las transformaciones, y lo horrible que debe ser despertar y no saber si has herido a alguno de tus amigos, pero para todo lo que necesites me tienes aquí. No diré una palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a Lily, aunque yo creo que por vuestra amistad deberías contárselo. Estoy segura de que ella te dirá lo mismo que yo.

- Gracias, - dijo Remus, con la voz rota. Pasaron unos segundos durante los cuales no oí nada.

- Y bueno, no solo te he traído aquí para hablar de esto. ¿A quién vas a invitar al baile?- Sus palabras me dejaron helado. ¿Iba a invitar a Remus? Imposible.

- Bueno, yo…- dijo dubitativo.- No es por ofenderte, pero pensaba invitar a otra persona…

- Tonto, no lo decía por mí. He visto como miras a mi hermana Meredith, pero también me he fijado en como la miran algunos de sus compañeros de Slytherin. Tienes que darte prisa si no quieres que se te adelanten.

- Pero no sé cómo hacerlo. ¡Es una Slytherin! Ni yo mismo me puedo creer todavía cómo me he podido fijar en ella.- dijo él, con exasperación. La verdad es que yo tampoco podía creérmelo. Nuestro dulce Remus ¿enamorado de una Slytherin?

- Tienes razón, es muy… Slytherin. Tienes que hacer algo que la sorprenda. Algo grande, que haga que se fije en ti.

- Si te refieres a regalarle algo, no puedo. No tengo suficiente dinero para comprar algo digno de ella.- Le dijo con pesar.

- No me refiero a eso, sino a tú especialidad, las bromas. Haz algo grandioso, y si puedes dirígela hacia los chicos de su casa, para ridiculizarlos. Después de la broma, abórdala, dile tu nombre y pídele que vaya al baile contigo. Después solo tienes que ir conquistándola con pequeños detalles.

- Muchísimas gracias. Eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener. Y tienes razón con lo de Lily, se lo contaré.

Yo me escondí, intentando camuflarme con la pared, y ninguno pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia. Yo me quedé paralizado de la impresión. Ella era demasiado buena. Bueno, era eso o que tenía complejo de Cupido. Definitivamente tenía que alejarme de ella, antes de que ella también se fijara en mí y después yo le rompiera el corazón. No podría perdonarme el corromper a alguien como ella.

Bianca's Pov

Miré mi horario, 2 horas de pociones. Me dirigí directamente a la mazmorra, y para mi sorpresa Remus y James ya estaban allí. Era imposible. Yo acababa de dejar a Remus, en el aula del segundo piso y yo había tomado el camino más corto.

- ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?- les interrogué.

- ¿Cómo hemos hecho qué?- me dijo perplejo Remus.

- ¿Cómo habéis llegado tan rápido?

- Por el hueco del retrato de los caballeros batiéndose en duelo. Pero no lo vayas diciendo por ahí, es un secreto de Merodeador.- Fue su contestación.

- ¿Hay más pasadizos por Hogwarts?

- Pues claro- me dijeron como si fuera obvio.-Es un viejo castillo, y por si fuera poco mágico, ¿qué esperabas? ¿una simple escuela muggle?

- Yo…

- Chicos, entrad a clase, vamos.

Me coloqué junto a mi compañero de pociones, que me saludó con un beso en la palma de la mano.

- Muy bien, mis queridos alumnos, antes de empezar con la clase, me gustaría hacer una pregunta. Es bastante difícil. Vamos a ver… Señorita Evans, si yo le diera de beber esencia de belladona, ¿qué le sucedería?

- Umm… belladona, belladona….venenosa… ¡Me envenenaría, señor!

- Muy bien, pero… ¿cómo la contrarrestaría? ¿Qué antídoto usaría?

- Ummm…yo… no lo sé señor.

- Gracias, señorita Evans ¿y usted, Señorito Snape?

- Tampoco lo sé señor.

- ¿Alguien me podría decir la respuesta?

- Creo que yo, señor.- levanté la mano, un poco insegura.- La verdad es que yo no sabría que antídoto usar,- vi como en ese momento las caras de mis compañeros eran de desilusión,- pero yo usaría un bezoar.

- ¿Un bezoar?

- Sí señor. Me explicó mi anterior profesor de pociones que un bezoar es una parte del estómago de la cabra, que protege contra la mayoría de venenos.

- Interesante… ¿se atrevería usted a probarlo? Pues vengan aquí usted y su compañero.

- Por supuesto.- Me acerqué a su mesa, esperando sus instrucciones.

- Bien, bébase esto, es esencia de belladona. Sí su remedio funciona, le daré 50 puntos a Gryffindor y 10 a Slytherin por la colaboración de su compañero en el experimento, y si no… tendría que ir a buscar rápidamente el antídoto a la enfermería y esperar que a mi vuelta usted no haya muerto.

- No puede hacer eso- le dijeron los Merodeadores.

- ¿Quiere hacerlo señorita?

- Por supuesto- y antes de que nadie más interviniera me bebí el contenido del tubo, y enseguida empecé a notar los efectos de la belladona. Sentí como si estuviera ardiendo en carne viva, y me desmayé entre convulsiones.

- Muy bien, señor Lucius, déle el bezoar- llegó a mis oídos, y sentí como me metían algo en la boca. Lo tragué sin pesar, y funcionó. A los segundos me sentí mejor. Lucius me ayudó a levantarme, y me permitió apoyarme en él.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ha sido maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso!- 50 puntos para Gryffindor y 10 para Slytherin. Señor Lucius, acompañe a su compañera a la enfermería y pida una poción revitalizadora. Usted y su compañera quedan exentos de hacer la poción.

Salimos de clase en dirección a la enfermería en completo silencio.

- Disculpa- rompió el silencio Lucius- sé que no es el mejor momento para pedirte esto, y que seguramente después de lo de Diggory ya tengas pareja pero… ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? Sé que tus amigos, los "Meroidiotas" no se lo tomarán muy bien, pero…

- Iré contigo encantada, pero no les llames así, - dije reganándole.- Déjame aquí, entraré yo sola. Ya me encuentro mejor.

- De acuerdo, hasta pronto, -dijo dando media vuelta y alejándose.

Dos horas después…

- ¡Cómo es eso de que vas a ir con Malfoy al baile! ¿Estás loca o qué? ¿Te ha echado alguna maldición?- me gritaron los Merodeadores y Lily.- No puedes ir con él.

- ¡Claro que puedo y lo haré! Puede que vosotros no os llevéis bien con él, pero conmigo se ha portado estupendamente, como un auténtico caballero. Y ahora si me disculpáis, yo tengo Aritmancia, y vosotros Adivinación.- y me fui con la cabeza bien alta hacia el aula.

- ¡Espérame!-me gritó Remus- ¡yo también doy esa clase!. Sé que estás enfadada por los comentarios de antes, pero sólo intentan proteger tu seguridad. Lucius Malfoy es un chico de dos caras. Por un lado, con los sangrepura es un chico amable y educado, pero por otra, con los que son como Lily…

- Sangres sucias.

- Exacto. Por ellos siente un auténtico desprecio y les hace la vida imposible. Yo solo digo que tengas cuidado con él, porque me parece extraño que se porte tan bien contigo siendo amiga de Lily.

- Gracias por avisarme, Remus, pero no creo que Lucius sea tan malo.

Dimos la clase de Aritmancia sin contratiempos. Aritmancia siempre ha sido una de mis asignaturas favoritas. Me parecía increíble que a partir de nombres y número se pudiera saber tanto del carácter, futuro y destino de una persona. La profesora que da la asignatura es Séptima Vector. Durante la clase, estuvo dándonos unas nociones básicas de física, matemáticas y aritmética, indispensables para esta asignatura tan complicada.

Nos mandó un montón de tarea y decidimos quedar Remus y yo para hacerla en la biblioteca después de mi "cita" con Diggory.

Spoliers:

Me miraba con cara de aburrimiento, y me extrañó no verla con Diggory.

- ¿Sabes jugar al Quidditch?- le pregunté asombrado.

- Por supuesto, o qué pasa, ¿qué por ser mujer no se me pueden dar bien los deportes?

- Lo siento muchísimo, no fue mi intención tropezar contigo.

- Eso ya lo suponía. No creo que nadie se vaya tropezando con la gente por propia voluntad.- Me dijo en tono despectivo. "Vale, Remus, la has cagado". "Has quedado como un imbécil".

- Nunca más, Black, nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo como eso. No te me acerques, no me hables y mucho menos me beses. Me hiciste demasiado daño, Black, ahora no me vengas en actitud de cordero.


	16. Chapter 16

**Te odio**

Aquí os traigo el capítulo 16. Estoy tratando de subir bastantes capítulos este finde por si no vuelvo a tener tiempo para subir en una temporada como la que he pasado estos meses. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí, aunque es un poco triste. Dejadme comentarios, cuesta poco hacerlos y yo me siento feliz y con ánimos de seguir escribiendo

Remus' Pov

- ¡Remus, aquí!- me indicó Bianca cuando me vio entrar a la biblioteca. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta, para evitar que le molestara mientras trabajaba, pero algunos mechones rebeldes se habían escapado de su sujeción y caían enmarcando su cara. Me miraba con cara de aburrimiento, y me extrañó no verla con Diggory.

- ¿Dónde está Diggory?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

- No ha podido venir porque le han puesto las pruebas de quidditch para mañana por la tarde y quería aprovechar este rato para practicar- me dijo disgustada.

- ¿Y qué pasa con el trabajo?- le interrogué, aunque preveía la respuesta.

- Lo he tenido que terminar yo sola. ¡Pero que no se crea ese estúpido que se va a llevar el mérito, no señor!- y de repente me miró maliciosa y dijo.- No he puesto su nombre en el trabajo, y por tanto, mañana a la hora de sus maravillosas pruebas de Quidditch, el va a tener detención con el Profesor Kettleburn.- Con esa respuesta yo me quedé sorprendido. Detrás de esa máscara de dulzura, se encontraba una chica con gusto para las bromas y además un poco cruel.- ¿Por cierto, sabes cuando son las pruebas de Quidditch para entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor? Porque se lo he preguntado a algunos compañeros de casa y se han reído en mi cara.

- ¿Sabes jugar al Quidditch?- le pregunté asombrado.

- Por supuesto, o qué pasa, ¿qué por ser mujer no se me pueden dar bien los deportes?

- Bueno, sí pero…- la verdad es que Gryffindor era el único equipo que tenía una chica en su alineación. La golpeadora Samantha Sanderson era el opuesto completo a Bianca. Samantha era una chica alta, de complexión fuerte sin llegar a ser masculina, de pocas curvas pero bonita sonrisa que irradiaba siempre una felicidad contagiosa. Sus ojos eran verde agua, grandes y almendrados, su nariz recta y de mediano tamaño y pelo corto (apenas por la mitad del cuello), negro, liso y brillante con un flequillo recto que le cubría sus cejas. Los Merodeadores nos llevábamos bien con ella, a pesar de las burlas que recibíamos por haber dejado entrar a una chica en nuestro equipo. Tan bien, que hasta Sirius estuvo saliendo con ella una semana. Era una negada en los estudios y se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma al Quidditch.- es que como no te pareces en nada a nuestra golpeadora…

- ¡Genial! ¡Hay otra chica en el equipo!- Me dijo alegre.- Entonces podré hacer las pruebas.

- Por poder…si claro, ¿para qué puesto?

- Para cazadora.

- Pues entonces pásate por el campo mañana a las cinco. Tienes suerte de que tengamos dos puestos de cazadores libres. Bueno, ahora si no te importa, pongámonos a trabajar.- De pronto me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y dijo- ¡Remus, eres un sol!- Yo me sonrojé al notar todas las miradas en mi persona.

- Chis…. ¡Silencio! Esto es una biblioteca, no una sala de reuniones, -nos regañó la bibliotecaria, la señora Pince. Aunque acaba de entrar en la cuarenta es una mujer de lo más irascible. Es muy delgada y alta, y tiene el aspecto de un buitre mal alimentado, con su nariz aguileña y su espalda levemente encorvada.

- Pero, qué mujer, por favor- oí que susurraba Bianca, lo que hizo que una sonrisilla bailara en mis labios.

Entre risas, comentarios sobre la supuesta vida de la señora Pince, y más risas, terminamos en apenas hora y media la tarea de la Profesora Vector. Para mí, estar con Bianca era como estar con uno de los Merodeadores. Era tan atractiva como Sirius, tan apasionada por el Quidditch como James, tan estudiosa como yo, y tan celosa de su vida personal como Peter. Durante esa hora y media comencé a conocerla mejor, a ella y a sus hermanas. Me habló de sus gustos, de sus logros, e incluso de que llevaba año y medio buscando un libro donde hablaran sobre los animagos, pues le encantaría convertirse en uno (no registrado, por supuesto) y que sabía hacer desde el año pasado un patronus perfectamente corpóreo con forma de una tigresa blanca.

Nos separamos a la salida de la biblioteca y me dirigía al encuentro de los Merodeadores cuando tropecé con alguien. Me di cuenta de que era una chica al tener que usar mis reflejos de guardián y agarrarla por la cintura para que no cayera. Era ella. Me miraba con sus ojos de un azul verdoso que me daban la sensación de estar contemplando un mar profundo. Me miraba seria, evaluándome. De repente recordé que debía disculparme.

- Lo siento muchísimo, no fue mi intención tropezar contigo.

- Eso ya lo suponía. No creo que nadie se vaya tropezando con la gente por propia voluntad.- Me dijo en tono despectivo. "Vale, Remus, la has cagado". "Has quedado como un imbécil". En ese momento me di cuenta de que la mantenía todavía inclinada en la misma postura en la cual la había agarrado, y la enderecé, causando con eso que nuestras bocas quedaran a apenas unos pocos centímetros. -¿Usas lentillas?- me pregunto de forma curiosa, dejándome en shock.

- No, nunca he usado.

- Interesante- susurró más para sí misma, contemplando mis ojos con auténtica admiración.- Soy Meredith White, encantada.- me dijo cambiando su tono despectivo del inicio por uno mucho más amistoso y relajado.

- Remus Lupin- me presenté yo también.

- ¿Eres un licántropo?- me soltó de sopetón. El pasillo estaba desierto, por suerte para mí.

- No-no.- dije tartamudeando. Nunca se me ha dado bien mentir.- No soy un li-licántropo.

- Mientes fatal Lupin.- Dijo mirándome con admiración.- Te sonará precipitado que te diga esto pero, mi hermana tenía razón. Eres un chico muy interesante. Me encantará ir contigo al baile. Recógeme a las ocho. Se acercó a mí, dándome un beso en la mejilla que me supo a gloria, y desapareció por el pasillo, dejándome parado con una mano en la mejilla.

- ¿¡Qué qué? No se puede presentar a las pruebas, ni hablar. James, no puedes dejarla. Es una chica.

- Samantha también lo es, Sirius, y tú no pusiste ninguna objeción a su entrada en el equipo.

- Pero Samantha era Samantha, sabe perfectamente defenderse sola. Ella es solo una cría.

- Sólo tiene un año menos que ella.

- Pero es mucho más menuda y delicada.

- James, -dije yo, al ver como este estaba indeciso- se lo debes por lo mucho que nos ha ayudado a todos. Gracias a ella, Lily por fin se ha fijado en ti y te ha pedido ir al baile y gracias a ella yo tengo pareja.- Eso hizo que los dos se me quedaran mirando.

- ¿Quién es? ¿A qué casa pertenece? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- Es su hermana, Meredith, de Slytherin y no he tenido que hacer absolutamente nada. Y lo mejor de todo es que le gusta que sea un licántropo.

- ¿Una Slytherin? ¿Cómo te puede gustar una Slytherin? Son rastreros, cobardes… Además tampoco es tan guapa, hay millones de chicas mejores con las que puedes ir y que son más de fiar.

- Mira Sirius, no te permito que la insultes, ¿me oyes? Y para mí es perfecta. Y James, - dije volviéndome hacia él- si mañana no le permites hacer las pruebas, no serás el James Potter que creía que eras, solo una burda imitación de él- con eso salí por la puerta.

Sirius' Pov

- James… -dije- ¿no pensarás hacerle caso, verdad? Los dos sabemos que sería una estupidez dejar que se presente a las pruebas.

- ¿Pues sabes qué, Sirius? Sí, sí que voy a hacer caso a Remus. No sé qué problemas tendrás con Bianca, pero este no es el Sirius que yo conocía, mi mejor amigo ha desaparecido. Ya no te reconozco.

- Soy yo James, el de siempre. ¿Por qué dices eso?- dije con sorna.

- Porque el Sirius que yo conocía no trataría a sí a Bianca.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

- Nada. Lo único que yo sé es que cada vez te pareces más a tu familia. El otro día lo único que hizo fue ayudarte y tú fuiste cruel con ella. La miras y veo deseo en tus ojos, pero tampoco quieres que esté contigo. ¿No te das cuenta de que ni comes ni dejas comer? No quieres que te ronde, pero tampoco quieres que esté con Diggory, ni que vaya con Malfoy.

- ¿Es qué no lo entiendes?- le grité- Si me acercó a ella le romperé el corazón, la corromperé. No debe acercarse a mí.

- ¿Y por qué no dejas que sea ella la que elija? Por lo menos se ha ganado ese derecho. Si fuera tú, iría a suplicarle de rodillas su perdón.- Y con eso salió de la habitación, dejándome confundido.

"Tiene razón"- ese pensamiento me golpeó duramente. "Soy un idiota".

Salí y la busqué por todo el castillo, hasta que di con ella. Estaba acurrucada entre las raíces de un árbol, hablando con Evans. Me acerqué a ellas sigilosamente, pero no pude evitar que se volvieran a mirarme cuando hice crujir una ramita en el suelo. Ellas se levantaron rápidamente. Ella me miraba con la indiferencia y el odio grabados en sus pupilas.

- Evans, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?- Ella a toda respuesta me miró un segundo más y después con un suspiro, marchó de vuelta al castillo.

- Bianca, yo… quería disculparme. He sido un auténtico imbécil contigo. Yo… no quería hacerte daño. No quería que te enamoraras de mí y después sufrieras cuando me cansara de ti. He sido un estúpido. -Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla, mientras esperaba a que dijera algo. Pero eso no sucedió. - Sé que en estos momentos me odias y que no quieres saber nada de mí, pero estoy siendo totalmente sincero. Además de que eres la primera persona con la que me disculpo por mi estúpida actitud. Y…

- ¿Eso es todo Black? Pues has perdido miserablemente el tiempo- dijo con voz cortante como cuchillos. Sus ojos eran dos glaciares. Ya no expresaban calidez ni afecto, sólo rechazo.

- Pero Bianca, por favor, no puedes hacer que dejemos esto aquí. Yo sé que tú sentías algo por mí, y tú me gustas. Mucho. ¿No crees que podríamos intentarlo, al menos?- la miraba, suplicándole. Si esto no funcionaba, solo me quedaría un as bajo la manga. Nada ni una sola respuesta. Así que la cogí y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo, dejándola atrapada entre el árbol y yo. Su aliento y el mío se entremezclaban en una danza, a la que yo puse fin al pegar nuestros labios. Me sentí mejor que en toda mi vida. Miles de estremecimientos me recorrían. La besé como mejor sabía, acariciando sus labios con los míos, intentando hacerla reaccionar. Pero no sucedió nada. Su boca no respondió al mandato de la mía, por lo que yo retrocedí unos centímetros, descolocado. Lo único que me hizo prever lo que sucedió a continuación fue la ira que leí en sus ojos. Su mano impactó duramente contra mi rostro, en una fuerte bofetada, que estaba seguro que me dejaría la marca de los dedos grabados a fuego.

- Nunca más, Black, nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo como eso. No te me acerques, no me hables y mucho menos me beses. Me hiciste demasiado daño, Black, ahora no me vengas en actitud de cordero.

Spoliers:

Bienvenidos-dijo James.- Como todos ya sabéis, soy James Potter, Buscador y Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryfindor.

Te vamos a machacar, rubita.

- Un buen mago nunca desvela sus secretos, Jamsie, deberías saberlo ya.


	17. Chapter 17

**Prueba de Quidditch**

Aquí os traigo la tan esperada Prueba de Quiddicth. ¿ Cómo le irá a Bianca? Ya veremos xD Hay algunas cosas técnicas de movimientos de quidditch, pero creo que se entienden bastante bien. Un beso y dejadme reviews

Bianca's Pov

- Bianca, vamos come.- me dijo Lily preocupada porque apenas había probado la comida.- Sé que estás nerviosa por las pruebas de Quidditch de esta tarde, pero al menos inténtalo. Si no, ¿cómo vas a conseguirlo? Además nos estás representando a todas; no nos puedes hacer quedar mal. Y…- Yo dejé que Lily continuara con su retahíla de palabras, que en estos momentos me resultaba molesta. No le había querido contar a Lily lo que pasó con Black, porque podría tener repercusiones en su relación con James, y eso sí que no podía permitirlo. La verdad es que no estaba nada nerviosa. Sabía que era buena. Había aprendido de los mejores desde que tenía uso de razón. Volar en escoba me relajaba. Tenía unas ganas de que llegara esta tarde para sentir el viento el viento meciendo mis cabellos al compás de la velocidad… Pero tenía mi estómago cerrado por la charla de ayer. Desde entonces sólo había visto a Black en dos ocasiones esta mañana. Una durante el desayuno y otra mientras se daba el lote en medio de un pasillo del tercer piso con una voluptuosa rubia; y en ninguna de ellas me había dirigido ni siquiera la mirada. Y sé que sonará raro, pero me alegraba de que las cosas hubieran vuelto a la normalidad. Yo con las clases y mis amigos y él con sus ligues y coqueteos. Todo había vuelto a su lugar.

- Para Lily- le dije interrumpiendo su discurso- ya como, no te preocupes.

Después de comer me dirigí a mi habitación a prepararme para la prueba. Por suerte era sábado y no había tenido clases en todo el día.

Me di una ducha refrescante, ya que a pesar de estar a 29 de octubre, todavía el clima continuaba siendo cálido. Me puse unos pantalones firebeard adidas a la cadera con las bandas en blanco, un top blanco que terminaba debajo del pecho y una sudadera también adidas. Me puse unas deportivas blancas y me sujeté el pelo en una coleta alta, sin ningún mechón fuera de lugar que pudiera entorpecerme la vista. Por fin, saqué del baúl mi escoba. Me la regalaron por mi anterior cumpleaños, y era la mejor que había hasta el momento en el mercado. Mi escoba es una Tornado 11. Su mango es de roble español, con matiz antimaldeojo, con control de vibraciones incorporado para hacer la escoba más estable.

Con todo listo, me dirigí hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde ya se había empezado a congregar una buena multitud. Me habría paso a empujones hacia los participantes y me coloqué en la fila.

- Bienvenidos-dijo James.- Como todos ya sabéis, soy James Potter, Buscador y Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryfindor. A continuación os voy a decir las vacantes que hay en el equipo. El resto de puestos se mantendrá con la alineación que hay. Esto lo digo más que nada por si no os coincide con el puesto de deseáis. Bien los puestos disponibles este año son…-dijo mientras miraba las hojas- dos cazadores. - Después de sus palabras hubo multitud de "Oh…", "No es justo…", "Otro año será…". Se retiraron siete participantes, y quedamos solo cinco dispuestos a hacer las pruebas. Y cómo no, yo era la única chica.- Bien, tenéis cinco minutos para calentar y empezamos.

Yo empecé a estirar, y al terminar, me vi rodeada por tres de las cuatro figuras de mis contrincantes.

- Te vamos a machacar, rubita.- Me dijo el más alto de todos, Brutus Wheitz. Era un chico muy alto, que me sacaba dos o más cabezas, moreno de ojos verdes, de rasgos duros y apariencia de matón de instituto.

- Sí, yo que tú me iría retirando antes de que salgas lastimada.- me dijo otro, también alto, pelirrojo de ojos pardos, con la cara llena de pecas y la nariz levemente aguileña. Me parece que James lo llamó Hans Fisher o algo parecido.

- Sí, esa cara tan bonita va a morder muy rápido el polvo tesoro, pero no te lo tomes como algo personal. Si quieres después nos podemos divertí un rato en el cuarto de escobas.- Me dijo entre las risas de sus compañeros. Este era moreno, de ojos azules que me recordaban al hielo, alto y más corpulento que los dos anteriores. Me habría parecido atractivo si no fuera por la expresión de suficiencia permanente en sus facciones. Se llamaba Thomas Gordon.

- Antes muerta, gracias.- le dije cortante. Ellos, por toda respuesta se volvieron a reír.

- Venga, dejadla en paz. ¿O es qué tenéis miedo de enfrentaros a una chica?- dijo el que se había mantenido apartado. Tendría mi edad, y era el hermano menor de Brutus. Se llamaba George, y aunque más bajo que su hermano, era más atractivo. Sus facciones no eran tan duras, aunque poseían los mismos ojos verdes y el mismo cabello negro como la noche.

- Hey, chicos basta que empezamos ya- Llegó James a poner fin a la discusión.- Empezaréis dando cinco vueltas simples al campo, para ver vuestra estabilidad y manejo con la escoba. Por favor, no vayáis demasiado rápido, sino no podremos apreciar correctamente vuestras cualidades. A la de tres. ¡ Una, dos y… Tres!

Rápidamente golpeé duramente el suelo y me elevé. Cogí una velocidad media y no tuve mayor complicación en dar las vueltas. El viento en mi cara me hizo olvidarme de mis problemas y centrarme en el juego.

- Bien, chicos.- Nos dijo James mientras terminaba de apuntar los resultados en una hija.- Ahora vais a dar una única vuelta pero a vuestra máxima velocidad. A la de tres. ¡Una, dos y Tres!

Volví a elevarme y cogí la máxima velocidad. Mientras lo hacía no pude evitar gritar de euforia ante la adrenalina que recorría en esos momentos. Fui la primera en descender ante James, que me felicitó entre que los demás bajaban.

- ¡Ha sido increíble! ¿Dónde has aprendido a volar así?

- Un buen mago nunca desvela sus secretos, Jamsie, deberías saberlo ya.

- Bien-nos dijo James a todo el grupo.- Hemos llegado a la última prueba, que será en parejas, aunque como sois impares habrá una de tres. Bianca, tú colócate con George. Vosotros tres juntos. Tenéis que conseguir marcar un tanto. Tenéis que esquivar al cazador de nuestro equipo, a las bludgers y al guardián. ¿De acuerdo? Empezáis vosotros.- Dijo señalando al equipo contrario.

La verdad es que no lo hicieron del todo mal. Esquivaron casi sin dificultades al cazador, aunque les costó bastante evitar las bludgers de Sirius y Samantha. Por fin y tan solo con algunos rasguños estuvieron cara a cara con Remus, pero para sorpresa de todos, se pusieron a disputar quién debía realizar el tiro. Al final se la robó Thomás pero falló el tiro.

- Bien, os toca a vosotros.

Yo miré a mi compañero fijamente, preguntándome si podía confiar en él , pero tras evaluarlo decidí que sí. Además me había defendido antes.

James le pasó la pelota y dimos una fuerte patada. Yo iba por detrás de él. Cuando el cazador se interpuso en su camino, en vez de esquivarla y seguir, me pasó la quaffle por encima del hombro, realizando un perfecto reverse pass. Yo me adelanté un poco, pero vi que el cazador se esperaba que pudiera hacer algo así y se encontraba en una posición en la que me dejaba poca movilidad, a menos que… volé hacia arriba, fingiendo que trataba de esquivarle, haciendo que me siguiera, y entonces aproveché para lanzar la quaffle hacia abajo, que George recogió, pasando los límites de la cazadora. Me sorprendí de la buena coordinación que habíamos tenido para realizar la finta de Porskov. Yo aceleré al máximo y lo alcancé justo cuando vi como una rápida quaffle se dirigía hacia él. Me la lanzó mientras se sujetaba a la escoba solo de una mano y un pie, para después volverse a alzar. Yo hice un rápido zigzag esquivando las bludgers y saltando de la escoba lancé con fuerza la pelota golpeándola al estilo del voleibol, sorprendiendo a Remus, lo que me permitió marcar. Descendí rápidamente y me lancé hacia mi compañero derribándolo de la emoción de mi abrazo.

- Muy bien chicos, las dos vacantes van a estar cubiertas por… ¡Bianca y George! ¡Mis mayores felicitaciones, chicos!

- Eso no es justo. Ella es vuestra amiga, por eso la habéis metido en el equipo.

- Mira, no quería tener que decir esto pero… vuestra actuación juntos ha sido un desastre. Aunque al cazador lo esquivasteis bien, Sirius y Samantha estuvieron a punto de haceros perder la quaffle varias veces. Y me habéis disgustado muchísimo con el final. ¿De verdad creéis que os voy a dejar jugar en mi equipo si ni siquiera podéis decidir quién debe marcar para quedar mejor? En cambio George y Bianca se han compenetrado estupendamente, como uña y carne y no han discutido ni una sola vez, así que… ¡fuera ahora mismo de mi campo! Bueno- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a nosotros, os presentaré al resto del equipo. Vuestro compañero será Frank Longbottom.- nos dijo señalando a un chico de 1, 90 de alto, de facciones agradables y ojos azules chispeantes, con los cabellos rubios cayendo rebeldes hasta casi los hombros. Poseía un cuerpo fibroso por el Quidditch. Me cayó bien de inmediato. - Los golpeadores son Sirius Black y Samantha Sanderson y el guardián Remus Lupin.

Todos se presentaron estrechándonos las manos, y después de las presentaciones Sam y yo nos pusimos hablar como dos cotorras. Nos entendíamos a la perfección y me dijo que se alegraba muchísimo de que hubiera otra chica en el equipo. "Así no me tomarán más el pelo", me dijo literalmente.

Al poco tiempo de la prueba Lily vino a felicitarme y a decirme lo orgullosa que estaba de mí, y juntas nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto. Yo me quedé dormida en el acto y no bajé a cenar. Estaba agotada.

El domingo pasó tranquilo y sin contratiempos. Hice mis deberes con Lily durante toda la mañana y por la tarde estuve un rato con los Merodeadores, que me dieron la buena nueva de que pronto iban a llevar a cabo una broma monumental y después estuve jugando al Quidditch con Samantha.

Y por fin, llegó el lunes 31, el día de la fiesta de Halloween.

Spoliers:

La mañana fue un auténtico caos. La mayor parte de la población femenina estaba tan revolucionada por el baile que los profesores apenas podían dar clase. Incluso a Lily le había afectado.

- ¡Mirad, chicos! Ahí las tenéis.

Todos miramos sorprendidos en la dirección señalada. Estas banshees eran viejas y muy feas. Su piel colgaba en cientos de arrugas, de un color verde putrefacto.

- Hola, soy Alycia Lovegood, de Gryffindor. ¿Me podría poner contigo, por favor?- Me miraba suplicante, y no pude negarme.

- Claro que sí. Soy Bianca White, encantada.- le dije con una sonrisa amable.

- Estás deslumbrante esta noche.- Y con eso, entró al Gran Comedor, dejándome absolutamente sorprendida.


	18. Chapter 18

**El baile.**

Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, dedicado a .girl. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ya me has acostumbrado a leerlos Espero que os guste. Las respuestas a los reviews las pongo abajo, al igual que los spoilers. Un beso y disfrutadlo.

Bianca's Pov

La mañana fue un auténtico caos. La mayor parte de la población femenina estaba tan revolucionada por el baile que los profesores apenas podían dar clase. Incluso a Lily le había afectado. Desde que James había aceptado ir al baile con ella se había puesto como loca a buscar el vestido ideal por todos los catálogos que incluía la revista "Corazón de Bruja".

En clase de Mcgonagall estuvimos practicando cómo convertir una taza en un loro, algo bastante fácil. Yo lo conseguí a la primera, pero Lily, que de normal iba a la par conmigo, estaba en las nubes agitando la varita de un lado a otro. No sé qué les pasaba a todos. A fin de cuentas sólo es un baile más.

En clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el profesor Kettleburn nos llevó a ver a las banshees. Con un traslador, nos llevó a alguna zona pantanosa de Irlanda. Era una especie de ciénaga enorme, con algunas zonas verdes haciendo de camino entre el agua sucia y el barro. Nos colocamos nuestras orejeras para protegernos de sus palabras y gritos, y seguimos al profesor.

- Seguidme con cuidado, por favor. Pisad sólo en las zonas verdes, porque no sabemos qué criaturas acuáticas nos podemos encontrar.

Lo seguimos en el más absoluto silencio, lo que me permitió observar la naturaleza de los alrededores, y el único adjetivo que me salió para describirla era "siniestra". Tal vez espeluznante.

- ¡Mirad, chicos! Ahí las tenéis.

Todos miramos sorprendidos en la dirección señalada. Estas banshees eran viejas y muy feas. Su piel colgaba en cientos de arrugas, de un color verde putrefacto. Sus ojos eran cuencas vacías, dándoles el aspecto de cadáveres; y su pelo eran sucias hebras que seguían la corriente. Vestían raídas y andrajosas túnicas. De pronto, una de ellas se transformó en una hermosísima muchacha de piel de un suave color verde, ojos de un delicado beis bañados en lágrimas, y largos cabellos ensortijados de un castaño rojizo, en los cuales había trenzadas flores amarillas. Se acercó a nosotros y empezó a gritar, tirándose de los cabellos, mostrando una fea mueca en su cara, volviendo a su aspecto original.

- Bueno, chico, creo que esto ha sido suficiente por hoy. Volvamos a Hogwarts.

Conmocionados, todos tocamos el traslador para volver al castillo y, una vez allí, nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Esta clase era impartida por la profesora Galatea Merrythought, una mujer de cincuenta años, bastante estirada. Era severa y por lo que decía Lily, ni una sonrisa había adornado sus facciones desde que ella entró a Hogwarts. A pesar de ello, conservaba la belleza que debió de tener en su juventud. Su pelo negro, cortado a la altura de la barbilla, ya estaba adornado por algunas canas, y sus ojos, negros y fríos, presentaban unas finas arruguillas a los lados. Sus rasgos eran finos y su porte elegante.

Esta clase la dábamos las cuatro casas juntas, y yo dudé con quién debería ponerme. ¿Con los Merodeadores? ¿Con Lily? ¿Con Amos? ¿Con Lucius? No podía ponerme con ninguno de ellos dos veces o empezarían las disputas. En eso estaba pensando cuando unos golpecitos en el hombro me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Me di la vuelta y me encontré parada a una chica, que por su escudo supuse que también era de Gryffindor. Era bastante guapa, aunque con un aire excéntrico. Tenía los ojos saltones, de un gris plateado y las cejas muy finas. Su pelo era rubio y largo hasta la cintura, pero estaba completamente despeinado. En todos sus rasgos se percibía un aspecto soñador. Era alta, esbelta y de apariencia frágil. Pero lo que me llamó más la atención fueron sus pendientes de rábanos, su collar de corcho y que llevara la varita apoyada en la oreja.

- Hola, soy Alycia Lovegood, de Gryffindor. ¿Me podría poner contigo, por favor?- Me miraba suplicante, y no pude negarme.

- Claro que sí. Soy Bianca White, encantada.- le dije con una sonrisa amable.

- Menos mal. La verdad es que no tengo ningún amigo, porque todos dicen que soy muy rara y a la hora de hacer parejas siempre me dejan sola.- me dijo con aires tristes.

- No te preocupes, a mí no me importaría ser tu amiga. La verdad es que al ser nueva tampoco es que tenga muchos amigos.

- Pero los que tienes merecen la pena.

- Te los presentaré luego, si quieres. ¿Tienes hermanos?- dije intentando cambiar de tema para alegrar un poco la conversación.

- Sí.- Su gesto en seguida recuperó su aire soñador y feliz- Tengo uno, en Ravenclaw. Se llama Xenophilius y tiene un año más que yo.

- ¿Entonces termina este año?- Le pregunté yo, asombrada.

- Sí. Quiere crear su propia revista aquí, en el mundo mágico.

- ¡Qué guay! Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Aunque debe de ser difícil con las fuertes competidoras que tiene.

- Ya, pero no se rinde.- Me dijo orgullosa.

- Chicos, basta de charla por hoy. Hoy vamos a dar…

El resto de la clase pasó sin contratiempos. Mi compañera y yo enseguida nos hicimos muy amigas. Es verdad que era un poco rara, y hablaba de criaturas muy extrañas de dudosa existencia, como los el Snorckacks de Cuerno Arrugado o similares, pero a pesar de ello, a mí me divertía y me agradaba su inocencia y sinceridad y me encantaba su aire soñador.

- Ven conmigo- le dije al final de la clase.- te voy a presentar a mis amigos.

- ¡Hey chicos esperadme!- les grité para que me oyeran.

- No podemos, tenemos mucha prisa.- Me dijeron y se fueron por uno de los pasillos. Lo mismo pasó con Lily, y yo vi como la cara de mi compañera cambiaba de una de ilusión a una de aceptación.

- Ya sabía que pasaría esto. No por nada llevo seis años con ellos en clase. Ya te lo he dicho.

- Seguramente es verdad que estaban ocupados.- Pero callé al ver a Lily hablando un poco más adelante con unas compañeras de casa.

- Voy un momento a dejar esto a la Sala Común. Tú vete adelantándote y coge sitio en el Gran Comedor ¿vale?- Y con eso se fue escaleras arriba. Lily se despidió de sus compañeras y vino a saludarme.

- ¡Hola, Bianca! ¿Qué tal te ha ido con… bueno, con Lovegood?

- Genial, Lily. Ahora, sino te importa, me voy a coger sitio para ELLA y para MÍ en el comedor.- Y me fui, dejando a Lily con las palabras en la boca.

Cogí un sitio bastante centrado, y esperé a que bajara. Cuando abrió las puertas, se quedó sorprendida al ver mis indicaciones.

- Toma, siéntate, te he reservado el sitio.

- ¿No te sientas con tus amigos?

- Estoy sentada con una amiga. Además, no sé donde pueden estar ni me importa.

- Hola- era Lily, detrás nuestro.- ¿puedo sentarme con vosotras? Por cierto, soy Lily Evans. ¿Y tú?

- Soy Aycia Lovegood, encantada.- Ahora sí que estaba radiante.

- Hola, chicas. ¿No me presentas a tu nueva amiga, hermanita? Soy Mathilda.

- Ella es Alycia.

En seguida congeniaron con ella, y Lily estaba completamente arrepentida de cómo se había portado con ella hasta ahora.

- ¿Qué os parece si nos arreglamos para el baile juntas?- dijo Lily.- Como soy prefecta, tengo una habitación para mí sola. Podéis veniros si queréis.

- ¡Gracias, Lils!- dije abrazándola.- No sé qué haría si tuviera que cambiarme con Michelle y compañía.

- Por supuesto que estaremos.- Dijeron Alycia y Mathilda.- pero si no te importa que nuestra hermana Meredith vaya también, porque ya había quedado con ella para eso.-dijo mi hermana.

- Por supuesto que no me importa.

La habitación de Lily era enorme. Tenía una cama de matrimonio para ella sola, un gran espejo de pie, un escritorio y una biblioteca con todo el material de estudio necesario, además del baño incluido, igual al de mi habitación de cuatro. La dejamos hecha un auténtico desastre, con ropa, zapatos y maquillaje tirados por todos sitios, pero al final mereció la pena el resultado.

Lily iba a dejar a James deslumbrado. Llevaba un vestido verde agua, con escote en "V", de tirantes muy finos. Era de gasa y caía en dos capas superpuestas a distintas alturas. Alrededor del escote tenía piedras incrustadas y filigramas en plateado. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón bajo de color negro, con un lazo que en el centro tenía una piedra cristalina. Llevaba el pelo completamente liso, recogido en una coleta alta con un pequeño tupé, y estaba maquillada muy natural, con gloss rosa, colorete rosa muy suave y los ojos con rímel y eyeliner negros, además de una suave sombra rosa. Todo esto lo complementaba con dos grandes pulseras doradas y pendientes a juego.

(Ver: ./_usO8crpF9TA/Siewqp7m2II/AAAAAAAAACo/5CGnMIvCnBQ/s1600-h/imagenes_000_evangeline_loreal_ y . ).

Mathilda parecía una princesita. Llevaba un vestido rosa pastel, de escote en forma de corazón poco pronunciado, que caía con vuelo hasta la mitad del muslo. Tenía un lazo en la cintura, que marcaba lo fina que era, y era a lunares plateados. A juego con el vestido llevaba unas bailarinas del mismo color, y el maquillaje (la sombra, el gloss y el colorete) también. Además llevaba eyeliner y rímel negros. Se había alisado el pelo, dejándolo a capas, de forma que la más corta llegara a la altura de los pómulos, y se había colocado una diadema. Como complemento llevaba una fina pulsera plateada y unos pendientes a juego. (Ver: . y ).

Meredith se había arreglado especialmente para Remus. Llevaba un vestido verde oscuro amplio, con corte desigual, lo que hacía que la capa más larga llegara hasta las rodillas. Tenía dos amplios bolsillos a los lados, y se sujetaba únicamente a su cuerpo por una gruesa tira negra que se ataba al cuello. A juego, llevaba unos botines negros abiertos con un tacón enorme. El maquillaje lo llevaba a tonos rosas, a excepción de la sombra de un verde oscuro y el eyeliner y el rímel negros. El cabello lo llevaba en rizos perfectamente definidos que caían por debajo de los hombros, y el flequillo, casi liso, a un lado, complementado con unos pendientes plateados con una piedra en verde.

(Ver:. y .es/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/2009/05/vestidos-cortos-primavera-verano-2009-2010/&usg=_UGa79heRRd9v4y8b1Rgk4QBN7yU=&h=338&w=218&sz=21&hl=es&start=63&um=1&itbs=1&tbnid=9KliyerM8cyMYM:&tbnh=119&tbnw=77&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dvestidos%2Bcortos%26start%3D60%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26sa%3DN%26rlz%3D1T4ADBF_es_ES327%26ndsp%3D20%26tbs%3Disch:1 ).

Alycia había sufrido un cambio drástico. Llevaba un vestido blanco con escote en forma de corazón que acentuaba sus pechos, que caía suelto y en capas hasta las rodillas. Debajo del pecho tenía incrustaciones en plateado. Llevaba unas sandalias plateadas de mucho tacón. El maquillaje consistía en sombra y gloss en tonos pasteles, eyeliner y rimmel negro, y sombra blanca y plateada. Pero lo más impresionante es cómo le habíamos dejado el cabello. Lo habíamos cortado en dos capas largas y le habíamos hecho un flequillo recto, que le caía por encima de los ojos para estilizar sus rasgos, completamente liso. Le habíamos quitado los pendientes y el corcho y le habíamos puesto unos con forma colgante plateados. (Ver: . y . ).

Y a mí, mi aspecto me dejó sin palabras. Yo llevaba un vestido en tono verde agua, verde claro y una mezcla de azules. Tenía escote en forma de corazón muy pronunciado, fijando la atención sobre esa zona y reforzado por una cinta con una flor justo debajo de mi pecho. La parte de abajo era de gasa y caía libre desde la cinta hasta un poco por encima de la mitad de mi muslo. Lo conjuntaba con unos botines negros de tacón de aguja de 11 cm que dejaban a la vista mis tobillos. Iba maquillada muy sutilmente. El rubor en tono rosa cálido, rímel y eyeliner negros, sombras doradas y gloss coral con destellos dorados. El pelo me lo había rizado, y lo tenía recogido en un moño alto con un prendedor verde en forma de flor. Mi flequillo lo había ondulado y caía a la altura de las mejillas con la raya a un lado y dos tirabuzones sueltos enmarcaban mis rasgos. De complementos simplemente llevaba unos pendientes en forma de flor a juego con el prendedor. (Ver: . y . ).

Todas bajamos las escaleras en dirección a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde estaban esperándonos los Merodeadores. Todos ellos estaban impresionantes. James llevaba una camisa morada, un traje blanco, una corbata blanca y unas converse moradas. Tenía el pelo más revuelto de lo normal, lo que le daba un toque infantil. Sirius llevaba una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando a la vista gran parte de su perfecta musculatura, un traje azul índigo y unas converse negras. Su pelo estaba perfecto, y le dab un aire sexy. Remus llevaba una camiseta con cuello en "v" blanca, traje negro y converse blancas. Llevaba el pelo ligeramente despeinado, cayéndole sobre los ojos, potenciando su atractivo. Peter tampoco estaba mal con una camisa blanca, traje y pajarita negra y converse negras. Su pelo también estaba despeinado y su flequillo potenciaba sus ojos infantiles.

James y Remus se quedaron de piedra al ver a Lily y a mi hermana Meredith, y apenas podían articular palabra alguna.

- Lily estás, estás… pre-preciosa.- Dijo James.- Ahora, si me permites… esto es para ti.- Y le puso una pulsera hecha con rosas rosas. Lily dio un gritito y le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, y juntos salieron de la mano por el hueco del retrato.

- Meredith estás espectacular.- Dijo sinceramente Remus, directamente a sus ojos.

- Tú tampoco te quedas atrás.- Dijo mi hermana sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Remus, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó.

- Esto es para ti. - Y sacó otra pulsera, de rosas negras. Mi hermana no hizo ningún comentario, pero vi en sus ojos la felicidad que la embargaban. Salieron por el retrato tras los pasos de James y Lily, y ella iba tomada de sus brazos.

De pronto bajó Frank. Iba muy guapo, con una camisa azul oscura medio desabrochada, unos pantalones de traje beis a juego con una corbata del mismo color y unas converse marrones.

- Hola, chicos.- Dijo mirándonos. ¡Guau, Alycia, estás preciosa!- Dijo sorprendido.

- Gracias.- Dijo ella completamente ruborizada y sorprendida.

- Me encantaría bailar alguna pieza contigo esta noche, si a tu pareja no le importa.

- No le importará.- dijo ella soñadora.

- Bueno, chicos me voy a buscar a mi pareja. En qué salió del retrato, mi hermana Mathilda y yo no dudamos en abordarla.

- ¿Te gusta Frank? ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde que le vi en la estación en nuestro primer año. Iba muy guapo con el uniforme ya puesto.- Soltó un suspiro.- Esta es la primera vez que hablo con él fuera de alguna clase o trabajo en el que nos ha tocado juntos.

- ¿Y quién es tu pareja?

- No tengo. Pero tampoco me importa. No os preocupéis por mí. Id tranquilas con vuestras parejas.

- ¿Y tú, hermanita? Porque no has dicho ni pío.

- Voy con Dustin Spinnet.

- Siento mucho el retraso.- Dijo un chico que bajaba corriendo las escaleras. Para sorpresa mía, era de nuestro curso. Tenía el pelo castaño y rizado, los ojos color miel y las mejillas llenas de pequeñas pecas. Era guapo, pero con pinta de ligón en cada uno de sus poros. Llevaba un traje beis con mocasines y camiseta de pico blanca.

- Tú debes de ser Bianca, ¿verdad? Encantado de conocerte. -Desde ese instante me cayó mal. Quería ligar conmigo habiendo venido con mi hermana. Y no era la única que lo había notado, porque Peter estaba furioso por su comportamiento.

- Sí esa soy yo. Mi HERMANA estará encantada de que la lleves ya abajo.

- ¿Ehh? Ah, sí claro, como no. Vamos.- Dijo cogiéndola fuertemente y prácticamente arrastrándola.

- Deberías haberle pedido venir tú, Peter. Ella estaba esperando que tú la invitaras.- Él se quedó estático tras mi revelación.

Bajamos todos por fin, y Sirius se situó a mi lado.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?- Me dijo sin mirarme, mientras estábamos a punto de llegar.

- No me interesa nada de lo que tú puedas decirme.

Estás deslumbrante esta noche.- Y con eso, entró al Gran Comedor, dejándome absolutamente sorprendida.

Las respuestas a los reviews:

.girl: muchas gracias por comentar mi fic. Me gustan mucho tus reviews, y ahora, cada vez que escribo un capítulo, lo primero que hago es ver si tengo tu opinión sobre el capítulo. Sí, yo también opino lo mismo sobre la bofetada a Sirius xD A partir de ahora voy a intentar subir capítulos todas las semanas. Un beso.

También dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que habéis puesto mi historia en favoritas, espero que de vez en cuando también me dejéis un review. Aquí os dejo con los spoilers:

James,- le dije cuando pude levantar mi cara del suelo.- yo… te quería pedir disculpas por cómo me he portado contigo todos estos cursos.

Nunca podría reprochártelo, Lily.

¿Quieres bailar, preciosa?- "Claro que le importa, imbécil.

Por supuesto, ¿no te importa, verdad Remus?

- ¿Te gustaría… bailar conmigo?- esa pregunta me pilló por sorpresa.

- ¿Y tu pareja?

Es una de las chicas que está coqueteando con Dustin. ¿La morena, la ves?

Estuve esperándole durante toda la noche.

- ¿Me tienes preparada una sorpresa?- le digo yo en tono juguetón.

- Ni te lo imaginas. Cierra los ojos, por favor.

Lucius, ¿qué pasa? - digo abriendo los ojos. Veo cómo a toda respuesta el esboza una sonrisa entre lujuriosa y siniestra.

¡SUÉLTAME! ¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap.19: ¿Velada Perfecta?**

Bueno, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, y hoy voy a subir al menos otro más y, como prometí, estoy actualizando todas las semanas. Cómo siempre, las respuestas a los reviews y el spoiler están abajo. ¡Un beso!

Lily's Pov

- ¿Te apetece bailar, Lily?- me preguntó James.

- Sí, claro, vamos.- En ese momento estaban tocando una balada. Yo no sabía qué grupo estaba tocando, porque al ser de procedencia muggle, no conocía muchos grupos mágicos. James me cogió por la cintura, temeroso del rechazo que nunca iba a llegar, mientras entrelazaba su mano libre con una de las mías, a la vez que yo colocaba la otra en su hombro. Empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música. James, por lo que podía ver, era un experto bailarín, al contrario que yo, que me tiré varios minutos mirando al suelo para evitar pisarle.- James,- le dije cuando pude levantar mi cara del suelo.- yo… te quería pedir disculpas por cómo me he portado contigo todos estos cursos. He sido una horrible persona, y sé que no me merezco tu perdón, pero estoy arrepentida de verdad. Noté cómo una lágrima caía por mi mejilla a la vez que bajaba la cabeza.

- Nunca podría reprochártelo, Lily.- Dijo deteniendo el curso de la solitaria lágrima.- Porque estoy completamente loco por ti. Sé que no lo he demostrado de la mejor manera, y que no soy el mejor partido para ti, pero… a pesar de ello, mi corazón te pertenece.- Al oír su declaración, no pude evitar echarme a llorar de felicidad.

- Yo también te quiero James.- Y con eso le besé. Fue un simple roce de labios, pero sentí como si tuviera atrapadas en mi estómago a cientos de mariposas un poco revoltosas. Cuando terminó el beso, me estrechó entre sus brazos y susurró en mi oído "no sabes lo que llevaba esperando esto, preciosa"; y con eso, escondió su cabeza en mi hombro.

Remus' Pov

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba sumamente nervioso. Ella estaba preciosa esta noche, y sabía que había muchos que se habían fijado en ello. Estábamos sentados en una de las tantas pequeñas mesas que había repartidas por todo el comedor, mientras bebíamos jugo de calabaza, y yo notaba su mirada puesta en varias de las parejas de baile, como analizándolas.

- ¿Quieres bailar, preciosa?- "Claro que le importa, imbécil. ¿No ves que está conmigo?" pensé yo. Me fijé bien en el chico que la quería sacar a bailar. Era uno de sus malditos compañeros de Slytherin. El imbécil de Rabastan Lestrange, el menor de su familia. Es de nuestro año, y odia a los sangres sucias. Era alto, de cuerpo finamente torneado y fino, de atractivo francés; cabello castaño corto y ojos verde oscuro que contrastan con la palidez de su piel. Me volví hacia Meredith, que me miraba como pidiéndome permiso.

- Por supuesto, ¿no te importa, verdad Remus?

- Claro que no.- Dije, haciendo rechinar los dientes del coraje que tenía. Vi como se la llevaba a través de la pista de baile, para estar cerca del resto de los Slytherin. Se pusieron a bailar una de las canciones más rockeras del grupo de "las Brujas de Macbeth". Sentí como me hervía la sangre al ver que bailaban muy pegados, y más por cómo se movía Meredith. Bianca no me había dicho lo bien que bailaba su hermana. De pronto, la canción cambió a una balada, y noté como James sacaba a bailar a Lily. Ni de coña va a continuar bailando el idiota de Lestrange con Mi chica.

Me dirigí hacia ellos, y le di unos golpes por detrás a Lestrange.

- Voy a bailar esta canción con Mi pareja, si no te importa.- La cogí de la mano y me la llevé hacia los jardines, para poder respirar algo de aire fresco.

- ¿Qué pasa Lupin, estás celoso? - me dijo en tono burlón.

- ¿Qué si estoy celoso? ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza para bailar con Lestrange?- le espeté furioso.

- Solo quería que me prestaras algo de atención, Lupin. Desde que nos conocemos no me has hecho ni caso, y hoy apenas me has mirado desde que hemos entrado el salón. ¿Te da vergüenza que te vean con una serpiente? ¿Es eso? Porque yo ya me he hartado de ti. No confías en mí y ni siquiera sé por qué has venido conmigo.- Su mirada era triste, dolida.- Que te vaya bien Lupin.- Se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el Gran Comedor.

- Soy un licántropo.- Le dije serio.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú has dicho que no confiaba en ti. Pues bien, ese es mi mayor secreto: Soy un licántropo.- Despacio me fui acercando a ella. -Ah, y he venido contigo porque me gustas desde que te vi en el Gran Comedor, solo que nunca he salido con ninguna chica que realmente me gustara y no sabía cómo comportarme.- A penas nos separaban unos pocos centímetros, y ella no quitaba sus ojos de los míos. Sin decir más, me cogió por las solapas del traje y me besó. Yo la cogí fuertemente de la cintura y la acerqué más a mí, a la vez que ella mordía mi labio inferior y nuestras lenguas empezaban una danza caótica por el poder. Nos separamos por falta de aire, ambos con los labios completamente rojos e hinchados.

Mathilda's Pov

Estaba harta. Me encontraba sentada mientras veía como el imbécil de Dustin coqueteaba con tres chicas a la vez, dejándome a mí a la altura del betún. No era justo que me hiciera esto. Yo no merecía que me tratara así.

- ¿Estás bien?- era Peter. No quería hablar con él. Por su culpa había venido con Dustin.

- Perfectamente, ¿no lo ves?- dije sarcástica.- Mi pareja está coqueteando con tres chicas mientras yo estoy aquí sentada aburrida como una pasa.

- ¿Te gustaría… bailar conmigo?- esa pregunta me pilló por sorpresa.

- ¿Y tu pareja?

- Es una de las chicas que está coqueteando con Dustin. ¿La morena, la ves?

- ¿Y por qué debería bailar contigo?- no pensaba dar mi brazo a torcer tan rápidamente.

- Porque he sido un estúpido al no pedirte que vinieras conmigo cuando eso era lo que más deseaba.- Me dijo serio mirándome a los ojos.- De verdad no sabes cuanto me-

- Shhh, basta.-Dije poniéndole un dedo en los labios para que dejara de hablar.- Cállate y baila conmigo.- le digo con una enorme sonrisa bailando en mis labios. Él no pierde tiempo y coge mi mano dirigiéndose cerca del centro de la pista, donde se encuentran el resto de los Merodeadores. Empezamos a bailar con auténtica locura y desenfreno, algo que nunca antes me habían permitido hacer.

Estuvimos bailando toda la noche entre risas y leves coqueteos. Lo que había empezado como la peor noche de la historia, se había convertido en la mejor.

Alycia's Pov

Ya había bailado con un par de chicos, algo que nunca hubiera esperado teniendo en cuenta mis experiencias anteriores. De hecho, dudaba que supieran que era Alycia "la rara" la persona con la que estaban bailando.

Pero ahora eso me daba completamente igual. Me encontraba apoyada en la pared viendo al resto de parejas bailar apasionadamente, mientras esperaba que Frank cumpliera su promesa. Desde mi posición podía ver a Bianca bailando animadamente con Lucius. Sin duda eran los mejores bailarines de la noche, nada que ver con los torpes pasos de Lily y James, que en ese momento rozaban sus labios en un cálido beso. También podía ver como Remus separaba a Meredith de las manos del bastardo de Rabastan Lestrange y se la llevaba a los jardines hecho una auténtica furia.

Giré un poco la cabeza, viendo como Peter y Mathilda bailaban como si se encontraran en su propia burbuja, ajenos a lo que pasaba alrededor. Y por último, me giré hacia él. Bailaba animadamente con su nueva novia, Florence Fortescue, una chica pelirroja de cabello corto y grandes ojos pardos, de buena figura pero 0 inteligencia. Por lo que sabía, había estado con la mitad de Hogwarts, y ayer en los baños le oí decir a Bertha Jorkins que la había visto besándose con un chico que no era Frank en el invernadero nº 7. Me daba mucha rabia pensar en eso. ¿Cómo le podía hacer algo así a alguien tan bueno y dulce como Frank Longbottom?

Estuve esperándole durante toda la noche, observándole bailar, pero él ni se percató de mi presencia. Cuando el reloj del colegio dio la una, me retiré a mi habitación mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas sin cesar.

Bianca's Pov

Entré en el Gran Comedor, aún sorprendida por las palabras de Sirius. Un momento, ¿he dicho Sirius? Es Black, me repetí a mí misma. Tengo que sacarlo de mi mente ya y disfrutar del baile.

Me quedo deslumbrada ante el aspecto del Gran Comedor. Las cuatro mesas habían sido retiradas, dejando una gran pista de baile rodeada por un montón de mesitas para dos personas. El lugar donde antes se situaba la mesa de los profesores ahora era un enorme escenario lleno de brillantes focos de colores. En él estaba actuando uno de mis grupos favoritos: Las Brujas de Macbeth.

Era una auténtica fanática del grupo. Tenía camisetas, gorras, pósters con los que había decorado mi parte de habitación y, por supuesto, sus correspondientes cromos mágicos. Estaba formado por ocho integrantes: Heathcote Barbary en la guitarra rítmica, Gideon Crumb en la gaita, Merton Graves al violonchelo, Kirley McCormack en la guitarra principal, Orsino Thruston en la batería, Donaghan Tremlett al bajo, Herman Wintringham al laúd y mi favorito, Myron Wagtail, el vocalista. Aunque la combinación de instrumentos parece estrambótica y fuera de toda lógica, hacían auténticas maravillas musicales.

- Bianca- me dice Lucius mientras besa mi mano caballerosamente- estás espléndida esta noche, sublime, si me permites la observación.- Siento cómo mis mejillas se ruborizan ante su comentario.

- Tú también estás fantástico esta noche.- Digo observándole. Lleva un traje de tres piezas elegante negro con líneas verticales en plateado cuya chaqueta es de un solo botón. Lo ha combinado con una corbata verde y plateada, muy Slytherin y unos zapatos negros, que brillan lustrosos.

- ¿Bailas?- me dice, ofreciéndome su brazo.

- Si no te importa, primero me gustaría beber algo.- Le digo levemente avergonzada.

- Claro, ahora te traigo una cerveza de mantequilla. Espérame aquí.

Al quedarme sola, me siento observada por alguien. Y lo veo a él. Está apoyado en una pared, en una postura de lo más sexy, dejando que finos mechones negros oculten parcialmente sus ojos de mi vista; mientras bebe lo que supongo que es cerveza de mantequilla. Me fijo en su pareja, una morena de pelo liso que apenas llega hasta su barbilla y helados ojos azules, que me recuerdan al hielo. Es muy voluptuosa y va embutida en un vestido tan corto y ajustado que parece que va a estallar en cualquier momento, además de unos tacones con plataforma altísimos.

- Toma.- Retiro la vista inmediatamente y la fijo en Lucius, que me ofrece un vaso. Yo me lo bebo sin muchos miramientos, notando un leve ardor durante su paso.

- ¿Bailará conmigo la dama ahora?

- Cómo negarme a tan exquisita petición.- Digo clavando mis ojos en sus profundidades grises, ya ahora soy yo la que cojo su mano y lo llevo al centro de la pista. Lucius y yo parecemos nacidos para ser pareja. Nos complementamos estupendamente. Nunca, en toda mi vida he tenido una pareja como él. Parece saber cuál va a ser mi próximo movimiento antes de llevarlo a cabo, sabe cómo y cuando tiene que llevar a cabo su próximo movimiento para que nuestro baile sea sensual. Cuando llega una de las baladas, me coge de la cintura mientras aproxima su boca a mi oreja.

- Salgamos de aquí.- me susurra sensualmente. Yo simplemente me dejo arrastrar por los pasillos, solamente iluminados por antorchas. Siento la cabeza completamente embotada, supongo que por las cinco cervezas de mantequilla que llevo, aunque me extraña bastante porque no llevan alcohol.

- Lucius ¿a dónde me llevas?

- Aquí princesa. Entra.

- ¿Me tienes preparada una sorpresa?- le digo yo en tono juguetón.

- Ni te lo imaginas. Cierra los ojos, por favor. -Yo lo hago y entro con pasos un poco torpes en el aula. Oigo como Lucius ríe entre dientes, y eso no me da buena espina.

- Lucius, ¿qué pasa? - digo abriendo los ojos. Veo cómo a toda respuesta el esboza una sonrisa entre lujuriosa y siniestra, que me hace temblar levemente. "Calma", me digo a mí misma. Al ver cómo él se aleja de la puerta veo mi oportunidad de salir de aquí, aunque si tuviera mi varita sería mucho más fácil. Corro hacia la puerta lo más rápido que me permite mi estado de embotamiento, pero antes de alcanzar el pomo, me coge fuertemente del brazo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, leona?- Me empuja contra una pared, haciendo que mi cabeza golpee contra el muro y un gemido de dolor escape de mis labios. Él sólo se ríe y apoya todo su peso en mí.

- Suéltame- le digo, ya asustada.- ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!- Me empiezo a desesperar al ver cómo él me coge las manos y las pone por encima de mi cabeza, sujetándolas con una de sus manos.- ¡SOCORRO, POR FAVOR! ¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!-grito fuertemente.

- ¿Sabes, princesa? Esto ha sido más fácil de lo que creía. Solo ser un poco amable y cinco whiskys de fuego. No sabes cuánto quería hacerte esto.- Dijo delineando con un dedo mis rasgos hasta llegar a mis labios.- Reducirte a la nada. A la perfecta y superior leona. Y el gusto que me va a dar ver el sufrimiento de los Merodeadores ante lo que le han hecho a su amiga…

Y con eso me besa ferozmente, mordiendo mis labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, invadiendo con su lengua mi boca sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Intento adquirir algo de movilidad, pero su peso me lo impide, hasta que libera un poco mi rodilla derecha y yo aprovecho para darle una patada en sus partes nobles. El suelta un gemido de dolor y yo aprovecho para correr hacia la puerta pero él me coge y me tira al suelo salvajemente, colocándose él encima.

- ¿Quieres jugar a ver quién es más fuerte gatita? ¿No, verdad? Pues estate quieta de una vez.- Vuelve a colocar mis manos por encima de mi cabeza mientras besa y muerde mi cuello salvajemente, dañándome. Yo sólo puedo sollozar en silencio sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.

Le da el mismo tratamiento a mis clavículas mientras con su mano libre rompe mi vestido, y toquetea mi cuerpo entero, provocándome arcadas, haciendo que me sienta sucia, mancillada. Empieza a besar y morder la parte de arriba de mi pecho y yo sólo sollozo más fuerte, sintiendo cómo en mi boca se mezcla el sabor de la sangre con las lágrimas.

De pronto, oigo un pequeño ruido y veo cómo Sirius entra corriendo por la puerta y golpea a Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas, quitándomelo de encima. Yo me levanto rápidamente, tapándome lo mejor que puedo con los restos de mi vestido. Sirius golpea de nievo a Malfoy, esta vez en la nariz, y por el "crack" que ha sonado y la sangre que mana de ella, deduzco que se la ha roto. Malfoy, furioso, alcanza a Sirius con un puñetazo en el estómago, que hace que caiga al suelo. Justo cuando Malfoy se dispone a lanzarse sobre Sirius, este saca la varita y le lanza un desmaius que lo deja inerte en el suelo al instante.

Sirius enseguida guarda la varita, y corre a mi lado, abrazándome protectoramente contra su pecho, que en seguida se empapa con mis lágrimas.

Sirius' Pov

No puedo dejar de observarla. Está completamente deslumbrante esta noche. Ni siquiera me fijo en mi pareja, que me está contando no sé qué tontería que le ha pasado. Me arrepiento de nuevo de mis actos. Si no hubiera hecho el tonto con Bianca ni portado como un auténtico idiota ahora sería yo el dueño de sus movimientos, sus sonrisas y sus pícaros gestos en vez de estar con una chica de la que ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre.

Veo cómo Lucius y ella salen por una puerta en dirección al interior del colegio. Siento cómo ardo por dentro, cómo un fuerte dragón llamado celos muerde salvajemente mis entrañas. Me quedo quieto observando al resto de parejas y veo cómo mi amigo James por fin ha conseguido conquistar a su Lily. Me ve y me sonríe, feliz; pero yo solo soy capaz de responderle con una sonrisa que no me llega a los ojos.

- Sirius.- me dice la suave voz de mi prima Narcisa. Narcisa es la más pequeña de mis primas y tiene mi edad. Es muy guapa con su típica belleza clásica. Tiene el pelo de un rubio clarísimo, los ojos de un azul suave y rasgos de muñeca. Su cuerpo es fino y esbelto, con pocas curvas que le confieren un aspecto elegante. Lleva puesto un vestido verde Slytherin largo hasta los pies, de escote en "v", con mangas acampanadas estilo medieval y ajustado hasta la cintura; con unos zapatos de tacón de aguja a juego. Lleva su pelo trenzado con cintas plateadas y su maquillaje juega con los verdes y los grises. Antes, era una chica dulce y adorable, con la que pasaba mucho tiempo en mi niñez, pero Slytherin ha hecho mella en ella.

- ¿Si, Cissa?- le digo sorprendido porque me haya hablado.

- Tienes que venir conmigo. Es sobre Lucius, por favor, tienes que venir.

- Si vienes a quejarte porque tu querido Lucius se ha ido hace un rato con Bianca ya lo sabía y no me interesa.

- Sirius, de verdad tienes que venir.- En ese momento me fijo en sus ojos llorosos y en el temblor de sus manos,

- ¿Te ha hecho algo ese canalla?- Le digo furioso.

- A mí no.- Esas palabras retumban en mi mente. "Bianca", pienso aterrado. Sigo rápidamente a mi prima por numerosos pasillos.- No sé muy bien qué es lo que pasa, pero seguí a Lucius para saber si entre él y Bianca había algo a pesar de ser mi prometido. Cuando llegué frente a la puerta del aula donde se habían metido oí a Bianca gritar que la soltara y pidiendo ayuda.- Yo cada vez estaba más preocupado.- Aquí es. Te dejo primo.- dijo volviéndose.

- Narcisa.- le digo antes de que se aleje.- Gracias.- Ella, por toda respuesta solo asiente.

Abro silenciosamente la puerta para no llamar la atención de los que hay dentro, y el espectáculo que me encuentro hace que me sea imposible contenerme. Bianca me mira a los ojos, suplicándome en silencio, y yo me lanzo contra Lucius, completamente fuera de mí mismo. La rabia me ciega, pero cuando oigo su llanto, decido terminarlo todo con un simple desmaius. La arropo entre mis brazos, intentando calmarla. Está temblando y enseguida noto mi camisa húmeda por sus lágrimas.

- Estoy sucia, Sirius. Suéltame.

- ¡Nunca digas eso,¿ me oyes? Siempre nos vas a tener ahí, pase lo que pase.- Le digo con voz firme.

- ¿Pase lo que pase?- me dice mientras me mira fijamente, intentando encontrar mentira entre mis palabras. Noto cómo sus ojos empiezan a entrecerrarse y su vista se nubla, claro síntoma de que se va a desvanecer en mis brazos.

Sí, siempre.- Con eso, la cojo y la llevo a su habitación, ante las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigas y los Merodeadores.

Fin del capítulo

Respuestas a los reviews:

.girl: esperaba ansiosamente tu review. ¡Me encanta leerlos! Eres sin duda mi mayor seguidora xD Sí, Lucius Malfoy nunca cambiará, es un XXX y no lo soporto. De hecho, me da bastante pena que Narcisa esté enamorada de él, ya veremos si puedo hacer algo con eso xD Besos.

90: me parece que eres bastante exagerada. Por si no lo sabías, ya he puesto en más de una ocasión en varios capítulos que esto podía considerarse Mary Sue, y no me importa. La historia la he creado yo, y tengo la libertad para hacer a mis personajes a mi gusto, inventarme sus historias… Además, si leer mi fic te parece una tortura, simplemente…¡No lo hagas! Y por favor, eso de que dios no existe, está muy trillado, puedes usar muchas otras frases con las que quedar mejor. Un placer. PD: si no te gusta mi respuesta, que sepas que tu comentario me ha resultado ofensivo.

También dar las gracias a tods aquellos que seguís mi fic fielmente aunque no me dejéis reviews, aunque espero que en un futuro no muy lejano lo hagáis. Un beso y ¡os dejo con los spoilers!

- Bien, chicos. Lo único que tengo claro ahora mismo es que la escoria de Malfoy merece un "pequeño" castigo por lo que ha hecho. ¿No estáis de acuerdo?


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap.20: Entre bromas y descubrimientos.**

Bueno, aquí os dejo con el último capítulo que voy a subir hoy. Espero que os guste. ¿Se vengarán los chicos de Lucius? Se lo quiero dedicar a .girl.

Sirius' Pov

Después de dejar a Bianca en su cuarto me dirigí a la sala común, donde deberían estar los demás esperando por una explicación.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Bianca?

- ¿Qué le has hecho?

- ¿Por qué se ha desmayado?

Todas esas y más fueron las preguntas que me hicieron y a las que tuve que responder, haciéndome rememorar otra vez la horrible escena. Todos quedaron asombrados con lo ocurrido, y las chicas empezaron a llorar y a echarse la culpa de lo sucedido.

- Bien, chicos. Lo único que tengo claro ahora mismo es que la escoria de Malfoy merece un "pequeño" castigo por lo que ha hecho. ¿No estáis de acuerdo?

- Sí.- Dijeron todos al unísono.

- ¿Y qué os parece si trabajamos juntos en ella?- Todos se miraron fijamente, sopesando el calibre de mis palabras.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sirius.- dijo Alycia.- Bianca es amiga nuestra tanto como suya, y se merece que todos nos unamos para llevar a cabo esta venganza.

- De acuerdo.- Así sellamos una alianza entre nosotros.

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?- Preguntó Lily.

- Ya pensaremos en algo. De momento dejaremos que pase algo de tiempo para que Malfoy se confíe y después no nos puedan señalar a nosotros como culpables.

- Bien, en que a alguien se le ocurra una idea nos reuniremos. Hasta entonces tenemos que estar con Bianca a sol y sombra para ayudarla.- esta vez el que intervino fue James, y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en eso.

Bianca's Pov

Me levanté bruscamente, con los recuerdos de la noche del baile grabados a fuego en mi mente. Habían pasado ya un par de semanas y todavía no conseguía superarlo. Me seguía levantando con los ojos rojos e hinchados, con profundas ojeras moradas debajo de ellos y el pelo completamente aleonado por el sinfín de vueltas que doy a la cama durante mis pesadillas.

Me doy una ducha, y como vengo haciendo durante este tiempo, me froto fuertemente con una esponja hasta dejar mi piel roja y dolorida, intentando borrar las marcas moradas ya un poco amarillentas dejadas por Malfoy. Me cambio rápidamente, intentando no observar mi cuerpo mancillado, con la diferencia de que ahora debo abrocharme todos los botones de la camisa y colocarme bien la corbata para evitar que se vean las marcas. Con unos simples hechizos que encontré hace un par de años en "Corazón de Bruja", borro los desperfectos dejados por las lágrimas y el pelo, dándome el aspecto de siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado. Con cinco minutos delante del espejo dejo que mi pelo, ya suave y sedoso, caiga suelto con leves rizos en las puntas por debajo de los hombros. Me miré fijamente en el espejo, y fue en ese momento cuando decidí que ya era hora de dejar lo de Malfoy atrás. No dejaría que me viera rota por sus actos, no.

La Bianca de siempre había vuelto, y más fuerte que nunca.

Bajé con una gran sonrisa a la Sala Común, para esperar a los Merodeadores y a mis amigas. Hoy se cumplían 4 semanas desde que llegué al castillo, y ya me sentía como si llevara aquí toda la vida. Estábamos ya a mediados de Noviembre, que había venido acompañado de frío y fuertes lluvias, que esperaba que más adelante se transformaran en nieve.

- Buenos días.- Saludé a mis compañeras ampliando más si cabe mi buen humor.- Ya pensaba que nunca bajaríais.

- Veo que vuelves a ser tú misma de nuevo.- Me dijo Alycia, tan observadora como siempre. Yo sabía que aunque parecía feliz, en realidad guardaba una profunda tristeza por culpa del olvido de Frank Longbotton. Con su nuevo look, varios chicos se habían empezado a fijar en ella, pero ella siempre los rechazaba. Cuando yo le pregunté por esto, me contestó que, mientras su corazón siguiera perteneciéndole a Frank, ella no sería la que le daría falsas esperanzas a nadie.

Eso me hizo recordar mi relación con Sirius. Aunque ya no discutíamos y habíamos vuelto al nivel de amigos, nuestra relación no había avanzado mucho, y debo decir que la culpa era mía. A pesar de sus intentos de hacerme sentir mejor, yo era incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Él era el único que me había visto a merced de Lucius, el único que había visto lo que hacía este con mi cuerpo, y no podía evitar sentir vergüenza ante él. Sabía que esta situación nos dolía a los dos, pero hasta el momento no había podido evitar mi comportamiento. Aunque estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

Tanto James y Lily, como Remus y mi hermana eran "amigos", aunque los demás sabíamos que cuando llegaban tarde a clase completamente rojos y con una sonrisa imborrable en la cara era porque habían estado haciendo cosas no incluidas en la palabra amigo.

Y Peter con Mathilda… ellos eran otra historia. Se pasaban el día juntos. Eran inseparables, y yo estaba contenta por ello.

Bajamos a desayunar sin esperar a los Merodeadores, aunque cuando llegamos al Gran Comedor, nos sorprendimos de que estuvieran ya allí.

- Buenos días.- Y para sorpresa de ellos, los obsequié con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Me senté entre Sirius y Alycia y empecé a hablar con ellos. Tan metida estaba en la conversación que no me fijé en la mirada de complicidad que se echaban los demás.

De pronto, Lucius irrumpió en el comedor, dejándonos alucinados. A mí casi se me salen los ojos de las cuentas al verle. Parecía un auténtico marciano, y eso produjo las risas del Gran Comedor.

Su piel era de color verde alienígena, y estaba completamente calvo, además de vestir con un pichi de conejitos, unos leotardos, unas bailarinas y una chaquetita, todo de niña pequeña. Todos nos empezamos a reír de él, que empezó a mirarse, y por su expresión, no notó nada fuera de lo normal. Se sentó a la mesa, y todos se alejaron de él que, como si nada, seguía comiendo. Yo no podía dejar de reírme. No me había reído tanto en toda mi vida, o eso pensaba hasta que, después de tomar unos sorbos de su jugo de calabaza, empezó a hincharse como un globo y salió volando por la ventana, seguido por los profesores gritando y llamándole. De tanto reírme me caí de culo del asiento, seguida de James.

Después de desayunar, les llevé a todos a parte para pedirles una explicación, que me fue concedida por Sirius.

- Bueno, - empezó.- después de lo que te hizo Malfoy decidimos tomarnos la venganza por nuestra cuenta, uniendo nuestras fuerzas. A Lily y a las chicas, se les ocurrió que, al ser Lucius tan coqueto con su aspecto, lo que más le dolería sería eso. Ellas encontraron una poción para que se quedara calvo y un hechizo para el color de la piel, y se lo aplicaron la noche pasada, mientras que nosotros lo hechizamos para que no se diera cuenta de los cambios operados en sí mismo. Por eso sustituimos su uniforme por la ropa de niña y él ni enterado.

- ¿Y lo de hincharlo?

- Eso se no ha ocurrido esta mañana a nosotros, por eso ya estábamos aquí cuando llegasteis. Es lo que tiene ser amigo de los elfos domésticos.- me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Gracias, chicos, no sabéis lo que me alegra tener unas hermanas y unos amigos como vosotros.- les dije sinceramente agradecida.

Con eso, nos separamos y cada uno fue para sus clases. Lily, Remus y yo, nos fuimos a Runas Antiguas, mientras los demás se iban a adivinación. Éramos muy pocos alumnos en esta clase, apenas si llegábamos a los quince. La profesora era Bathsheba Babbling y este er su segundo año en el colegio. Era muy joven, a penas llegaría a los treinta y muy simpática. Tenía el pelo rubio a la altura del mentón, con las puntas en color morado en todas direcciones. Era bajita, esbelta y curvilínea y sus rasgos, levemente puntiagudos, recordaban a un duende. Era simpática pero severa y exigente, y no admitía malas conductas ni poco trabajo en su clase. Nos dejó bastante tarea, pero teniendo a Remus y a Lily, estaba segura de que no tardaríamos demasiado.

Después fuimos a Encantamientos, con el profesor Filius Flitwick, un hombrecillo bajito y de voz chillona, con el cabello castaño a juego con sus ojos que estaría alrededor de los 45 años. Lo que más gracia me hizo de él fue que daba la clase sobre una gigantesca pila de libros. Era un buen profesor, muy bonachón que ayudaba en todo lo que podía a los alumnos. Nos enseñó a hacer el encantamiento burbuja-cabeza, para poder respirar dentro del agua y lo probó en un par de personas, no muy contentas por tener que mojarse.

Por fin llegamos a la tercera hora, que teníamos libre, pues hoy en la noche teníamos astronomía. Pero no pudimos celebrarlo mucho, porque nos dedicamos a entrenar para el partido de quidditch que se nos avecinaba. A penas quedaban tres días para el encuentro, y todos estábamos deseosos de patearles el trasero a los de Slytherin.

James nos tuvo entrenando toda la tarde, sin parar a descansar, y terminamos completamente molidos, aunque por lo menos los cazadores habíamos conseguido llevar a cabo uno de los movimientos más difíciles, el Woollongong Shimmy (zigzaguear a toda velocidad para derribar a los cazadores contrarios), haciendo que James estuviera orgulloso de nosotros.

Cuando terminamos de entrenar, nos dirigimos a las duchas y al salir, nos abrigamos preparándonos para la clase de astronomía, que se daba al aire libre en la torre más alta de todo el castillo.

La profesora encargada de esta clase es Aurora Sinistra, una mujer de treinta y pocos años de facciones finas y elegantes, largo cabello negro recogido en parte en un moño trenzado, ojos negros y piel bronceada. Desordenada, amable y distraída, no se podría encontrar una mejr profesora de astronomía, según Alycia y Lily.

Aunque por mi cuenta había estudiado Astronomía, darla de esta forma, observando los movimientos de los planetas, me dejó hechizada. Me quedé mirando a Orión, lo que me recordó el segundo nombre de Sirius. ¿Es que todo me tenía que recordar a él? Suspiré resignada. Al parecer sí.

Me volví hacia mi derecha y lo vi, en esa pose tan suya, que lo hacía ver irresistible. Sin querer, solté otro suspiro y me empecé a morder el labio, nerviosa por su cercanía. Él, al sentirse observado, me miró con sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche que estábamos contemplando y a la vez tan brillantes que me recordaban a las estrellas y me sonrió de lado, haciéndome enrojecer.

De repente se me cayó el alma a los pies y palidecí completamente. Fue en ese instante cuando me di cuenta.

Estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de Sirius Black.

Spoliers:

- Más te vale ganar hoy. He apostado 500 galeones por ti.- Y con eso, se volvió a su mesa, ante el asco de algunos Slytherins por sus actos.

- Siriusín.- me interrumpió una voz femenina un poco chillona.- he venido a desearte suerte para el partido.- Y con eso, se colgó de mi cuello y me dio un beso justo cuando Bianca entraba por la puerta.


	21. Chapter 21

**Cap. Partido de la Temporada.**

Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís mi historia. Espero que os guste este capítulo tanto como a mí. No sé si lo he hecho bien, porque es la primera vez que recreo en mis historias un partido de Quidditch, así que espero vuestra opinión. Como ya sabéis, las respuestas a los reviews y los spoilers están abajo.

Este capítulo está dedicado a .gril

Sirius' Pov

Por fin había llegado el día tan esperado para todos los amantes del Quidditch. Era 18 de Noviembre, día del primer partido de la temporada, y también uno de los más esperados: Gryffindor Vs Slytherin.

James, Remus y yo bajamos rápidamente al Gran Comedor. En el caso de James y Remus por los tremendos nervios que tenían y yo porque necesitaba comer por dos.

Cuando llegamos, apenas había nadie todavía, aunque Lily y Alycia ya estaban ahí. Al ver a Lily, la cara de James cambió totalmente, y enseguida se dirigió a darle los buenos días. Remus se sentó enfrente y yo al lado de Aly, que era como habíamos decidido apodar cariñosamente a Alycia. Me entristecí un poco al ver que Bianca todavía no había bajado, siempre solía ser de las primeras. Llevaba tres días enteros evitándome, exactamente desde la clase de Astronomía. Si me la encontraba en un pasillo, cambiaba en seguida de dirección, si me ofrecía para estar un rato con ella, me ponía cualquier excusa estúpida, incluso en clase me ignoraba. Y eso dolía, vaya que si dolía.

Al poco bajo Peter bostezando al unísono que Mathilda. Ambos se sentaron juntos al lado de Remus, casi en el mismo instante que Meredith hacía su entrada en el Gran Comedor. Se dirigió hacia Remus, que se levantó para saludarla y ella, para sorpresa de todos, le plantó un monumental beso en la boca.

- Más te vale ganar hoy. He apostado 500 galeones por ti.- Y con eso, se volvió a su mesa, ante el asco de algunos Slytherins por sus actos.

10 minutos más tarde, Bianca hacía por fin su entrada en el comedor. Venía corriendo, y se plantó ante nosotros con las mejillas arreboladas de la carrera y los ojos brillantes.

- ¡Buenos días!- dijo con una grande y preciosa sonrisa que acentuaba más las pecas que bañaban sus mejillas.- ¿A qué vienen esas caras tan largas?- dijo mirando a los nerviosos de James y Remus.- ¿Es que no estáis contentos de tener la oportunidad de patear los traseros de algunos Slytherins?

- ¡Por fin alguien que piensa como yo!- Ella chocó nuestras manos en un gesto tan amistoso que me sentí el hombre más dichoso del planeta. Por fin parecía que la normalidad había vuelto a nosotros.

Por fin ya no quedaba más que media hora para el partido y todos los jugadores ya nos estábamos preparando. Todos nos habíamos colocado nuestros monos negros y las camisetas rojas con nuestro número, que por detrás se alargaban hasta las rodillas. Vi a Remus colocándose ya su casco y sus guantes, a juego con sus rodilleras, completamente feliz y dispuesto a darlo todo en el partido.

En el otro extremo de los vestuarios vi a Lily deseándole suerte a James con un fogoso beso para posteriormente salir a buscar un buen sitio en las gradas.

- Siriusín.- me interrumpió una voz femenina un poco chillona.- he venido a desearte suerte para el partido.- Y con eso, se colgó de mi cuello y me dio un beso justo cuando Bianca entraba por la puerta.

- Sirius, llevo un buen rato buscándote.- Yo me separé rápidamente de la chica, como si me acabaran de dar una descargas de 10000 voltios; que resultó ser Michelle.- Oh, veo que estás ocupado, te dejo para que sigas.- Dijo con gran decepción en su voz.

- No, espera.- dije yo siguiéndola a través de los vestuarios.- no es lo que parece.-Dije cogiéndola del brazo y girándola hacia mí.- Deja que te lo explique.

- Sirius, tranquilo, no me tienes que dar explicaciones. Sólo somos amigos.- Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pero yo…- no estaba dispuesto a rendirme. Yo no quería ser tan solo un amigo más para ella.

- Shhh.- Susurró ella poniendo un cálido dedo sobre mis labios.- De verdad, no pasa absolutamente nada. Lo único para lo que te buscaba era para desearte suerte. Así que… suerte, no me falles.- me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y se volvió a meter dentro de los vestuarios, dejándome ahí plantado como un estúpido, sintiendo la zona donde se habían posado sus labios ardiendo.

- Sirius, eh, Sirius.- Me dijo James mientras me pasaba una mano por delante de los ojos.- Ya es la hora, tenemos que prepararnos para salir.

- Claro, James.- Y con eso nos metimos dentro de los vestuarios.

- ¡Bien chicos! ¡Ha llegado el momento de patearle el culo a esas serpientes! ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- Gritó James al equipo.

- ¡Sí!- le devolvimos el grito entusiasmados.

- ¡Pues salid ahí fuera y demostradles quienes somos los leones!

Phhhhhhhhh… se oyó el fuerte pitido de Madame Hooch. Madame Hooch o Rolanda Hooch era, además de la profesora de vuelo de los de primer año, nuestro árbitro en los partidos de quidditch. Aunque apenas llega a los cuarenta, su pelo es de color gris y lo lleva muy corto con las puntas disparadas en todas direcciones. Sus ojos son amarillos, y le confieren el aspecto de un halcón. Es estricta y severa, pero todos los jugadores (a excepción de los Slytherins, vaya novedad) le tenemos un gran cariño.

Los dos equipos salimos y sobrevolamos el campo de punta a punta, haciendo piruetas y luciéndonos al máximo.

- ¡Y aquí sale el equipo de Slytherin!- gritó sin mucha ilusión el comentarista Kevin Jordan.- ¡En él encontramos a los cazadores Regulus Black- en ese momento Bianca se quedó mirando extrañada.- Evan Rosier y Rabastan Lestrange, a los golpeadores Lucius Malfoy también capitán del equipo y Rodolphus Lestrange, al guardián Joseph Avery y al buscador Amycus Carrow!- Después de sus palabras se oyeron los vítores de las serpientes y los abucheos del resto de las casas.- ¡Ahora sale el equipo de Gryffindor con sus espectaculares jugadores!- Con eso se llevó una colleja de parte de la profesora Mcgonagall.- ¡En el encontramos a los cazadores Frank Longbottom, George Wheitz y a la preciosidad de Bianca White! Por cierto, White ¿Cuándo me piensas conceder una cita?- Con eso se llevó otro golpe de Mcgonagall y una mirada fulminante de mi parte.-¡A los golpeadores Sirius Black y Samantha Sanderson, al guardián Remus Lupin y al capitán y buscador James Potter!

- ¡Que dé comienzo el partido!- gritó Madame Hooch y dio un pitido con su silbato.

- White coge la quaffle y se la pasa a Wheitz que a su vez se la pasa a Longbottom por encima del hombro, pero Rosier se interpone en su camino por lo que es obligada a pasársela a White en un complicado tiro. White la recibe y se salta al equipo de Slytherin entero en un rapidísimo zigzagueo y… ¡un momento! Ha lanzado la quaffle hacia arriba y ha saltado de la escoba. ¡Se va a matar! Pero que veo ¡Ha golpeado la quaffle con el puño y esta ha entrado por el aro central! ¡10 a 0 a favor de gryffindor!

Vi como Bianca y sus compañeros celebraban el gol y yo le hice un signo con el pulgar a lo que ella me sonrió feliz. A la hora de haber empezado el partido, ni James ni Carrow habían visto todavía la snitch. Bianca había anotado cinco veces más, Frank tres y George dos, dejando el marcador 110 a 20, puesto que pese a los intentos de Slytherin, Remus o incluso alguno de nuestros cazadores las bloqueaban. Vi como Bianca acababa de coger de nuevo la quaffle al mismo tiempo que James se ponía a perseguir a la traviesa snitch, que por fin se había dejado James. Samantha y yo nos dedicamos a defender a James de las innumerables bludgers que le mandaba Rodolphus, descuidando sin querer a Malfoy, que aprovechó que Bianca estaba ocupada recibiendo un nuevo pase de george para disparar una quaffle directa a su estómago, y que impactó tan violentamente en ella que cayó violentamente de la escoba.

- ¡Bianca!- gritó fuertemente Lily. Me giré y vi a Bianca impactando fuertemente contra el suelo. En ese instante sentí como si todo se detuviera a nuestro alrededor hasta que un fuerte grito del comentarista me desbloqueó.

- ¡James Potter ha atrapado la Snitch! ¡Gryffindor gana con 260 puntos!

Yo descendí rápidamente y corrí hacia Bianca, que estaba rodeada de sus amigas.

- ¡Enervate!- dijo Lily al llegar a su lado. Bianca, con un suave aleteo de sus pestañas abrió los ojos.

- ¿Hemos ganado?- dijo apenas en un susurro mirándome.

- Sí, hemos ganado, princesa- le dije cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su suave cabello.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Le preguntó angustiada Lily.

- No, estoy bien.- dijo ella con una sonrisa que engañó a Lily, pero no a mí.- Ve a felicitar a James, corre.- Lily, aliviada, se fue a celebrar con James. Bianca se levantó lentamente, sujetándose el estómago mientras se mordía los labios para evitar soltar un gemido de dolor. Yo, al verla la cogí en brazos con cuidado, como si fuera una princesa.

- ¡Sirius, suéltame! ¡Sirius!- gritaba y pataleaba como una niña pequeña, lo que me hizo sonreír, hasta que gimió de dolor.

- Estate quieta. Te voy a llevar en brazos hasta la enfermería quieras tanto como si no. Ahora, agárrate fuerte si no quieres caerte.- Ella se rindió al fin, y se sujetó a mí pasando sus pequeños brazos por mi cuello y recostando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Fin del capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Porque yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo, sobretodo el final xD

.girl: me alegro que te haya gustado la parte de Bianca y Lucius. Me costó mucho escribirla, pero parece que ha merecido la pena. Pero como todo culpable, ha cumplido su castigo xD Un beso y gracias.

Spoliers:

¿Fiesta?- pregunté yo, totalmente extrañada.-¿ Qué fiesta?

- ¿Quieres?- me ofreció de su botella, y yo sin responderle se la arranqué de las manos y eché un gran trago. Iba a necesitar mucho valor para superar esta noche.

White, ¿Te apetece bailar conmigo?- Me preguntó George. Yo a toda respuesta miré a Sirius, que simplemente me hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándome que fuera.

No puedes pretender que sea sólo tu amigo, porque yo no me puedo contentar tan solo con tu amistad.

Y bueno, como último quería decir, que os pasarais por el resto de mis historias, sobre todo las dos últimas, una basada en una serie llamada Inazuma Eleven, que aunque pueda parecer extraño, creo que no me está saliendo mal, y otra en Anatomía de Grey. Leedlas, puede que os gusten


	22. Chapter 22

Espero que os guste este segundo capítulo que subo hoy. Siento muchísimo haber tardado dos semanas en subirlo, pero he estado con gripe, y estos últimos días me han inflado a exámenes, porque al estar enferma tenía que recuperar los que no había hecho. Así que rezo porque me hayan salido bien. Haber si no os decepciona la idea, y a pesar de haber fallado a mi promesa de subir todas las semanas, me dejéis reviews.

Un beso, y la respuesta a los reviews y el spoiler abajo xD

**Cap.22: Entrefiestasybesosapasionados.**

Bianca's Pov

Me llevó a la enfermería en brazos, y la verdad, no es que me quejara mucho. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su cálido pecho y oía claramente los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Me sostenía como si yo fuera una pequeña princesa, frágil e inocente y me gustaba esa sensación.

Me alegraba que esa mañana hubiera decidido por fin empezar a comportarme con normalidad con él. Creo que se debía al hecho de que por fin lo tenía ya asumido y podía fingir que era tan solo una amiga para él. Me dolió en el alma verlo besarse con Michelle, pero sabía que no tenía ninguna excusa para quejarme, por lo que callé mis réplicas y di largas al asunto.

Lo peor de todo es que no podía evitar sentirme celoso. En cada pasillo que recorría había alguna chica cuchicheando que si Sirius Black esto, que si Sirius lo otro… y he decidido que si me mantengo cerca de él, me sentiré con fuerzas para superar esas tonterías.

También me sorprendió (y me dolió) que no me contara que tenía un hermano. Me sorprendió el gran parecido que tenía con Sirius. Sus rasgos faciales eran casi idénticos, a excepción de los ojos, que tenía de color cobrizo. Su pelo era igual al de Sirius, excepto porque lo llevaba más largo, a mitad del cuello. Era más bajo que Sirius por unos tres o cuatro cm, y también menos corpulento. Pero esa no era la principal diferencia. Regulus poseía un porte altivo, con un deje de superioridad plasmado en sus gestos.

Ahora que lo pensaba. Sirius nunca había nombrado a su familia. Nunca hacía comentarios de ningún tipo cuando Lily se ponía a describir los maravillosos que eran sus padres, o cuando Peter hablaba de su madre.

Después de varios minutos, llegamos a la enfermería sin ningún problema. Madame Pomfrey mandó a Sirius que me colocara con cuidado en una de las camillas y se aproximó a nosotros. Me levantó mis camisetas hasta la altura de los pechos, para mi vergüenza al sentirme observada fijamente por la penetrante mirada de Sirius. Mi abdomen estaba amoratado, claro signo de que me había roto algunas costillas, y Madame Pomfrey empezó a inspeccionarlo con cuidado.

- Umm… cuatro costillas rotas. Tranquila, tómate esta poción- me dijo ofreciéndome un matraz lleno de un líquido rosado.- bébetela y en un par de horas podrás salir de aquí e ir a la fiesta que celebra el equipo de Griffindor.

- ¿Fiesta?- pregunté yo, totalmente extrañada.-¿ Qué fiesta?

- Sí, bueno… -dijo Sirius revolviéndose el pelo al más puro James Potter. -Es tradición que el equipo ganador en cada partido dé una fiesta para celebrar la victoria.

- ¡Genial! Adoro las fiestas.

- Además tenemos whisky de fuego de contrabando, obra del aquí presente.- Dijo señalándose así mismo.

- Ah… - bostecé yo por efecto de la poción, sintiendo cómo poco a poco mis ojos se iban cerrando.- ¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo hasta que despierte?

- Por supuesto princesa.- Después de escuchar esas palabras, recosté mi cabeza en la cómoda almohada y me dejé llevar al mundo de los sueños.

- ¡Bianca, Sirius! ¡Despertad ya de una vez, dormilones, que tenéis que preparaos para la fiesta!- Nos despertó Lily de forma estridente. En estos momentos lo que más me apetecía era meterle la almohada en la boca para cerrarle el pico. Me levanté poco a poco, abriendo y cerrando lentamente mis párpados, pero cuando fui a levantarme, noté un cuerpo sobre mí, sujetándome. Era Sirius, que se había quedado dormido en mi regazo. ¡Qué mono está cuando duerme!- pensé suspirando. Durmiendo Sirius tenía aspecto de niño pequeño, una faceta de él que nunca hubiera imaginado.

- Sirius, despierta- le dije a la vez que besaba suavemente su cabeza. Y él, al darse cuenta de la situación, se levantó rápidamente.

- Bu-bueno yo… creo que ya me voy.- Dijo saliendo casi corriendo por la puerta.

- Vámonos, le dije a Lily.

Cuando entré a la habitación, sólo faltábamos por cambiarnos Lily y yo. Mi hermana Meredith, que había sido invitada por Remus, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados tipo legging, con unos botines negros de mucho tacón y una camiseta fucsia de escote en "V" que dejaba parte de su estómago al descubierto. Llevaba el pelo completamente rizado y el flequillo ondulado, y su maquillaje consistía en rubor y gloss rosa claro y en los ojos eyeliner y sombra fucsia. Como complemento llevaba un par de pulseras y aros plateados.

Mathilda llevaba un vestido muy corto de color gris con ribetes negros, de cuello cuadrado cerrado y mangas cortas y levemente abombadas, combinado con unas sandalias plateadas. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y completamente liso, pero con las puntas disparadas en todas direcciones, y su maquillaje consistía en rubor rosa, gloss transparente eyeliner blanco y sombra plateada. Solamente llevaba un collar de color bronce.

Alycia llevaba unos pitillos vaqueros claros, unas sandalias doradas de bastante tacón y una blusa de tirantes gruesos de escote en "V" con ribetes a ambos lados azul eléctrica. Se había ondulado el pelo y se había colocado una diadema dorada gruesa, además de maquillarse por completo en tonos dorados. Llevaba además, un collar en dorado con una bola en turquesa.

Lily no sabía que ponerse, así que tuvimos que ayudarla entre todas. Se puso unos leggins brillantes, unos botines negros y una camiseta caída de una manga negra y dorada. El pelo lo llevaba natural, porque con su color destacaba por sí solo, y como maquillaje llevaba rubor y gloss rosas, los ojos muy perfilados en negro y leves sombras doradas. Como únicos complementos llevaba unas pulseras y un collar dorados.

Yo llevaba una camiseta blanca muy ajustada con un muy amplio escote redondeado que destacaba mi pecho, y una falda por la cintura de volantes negra con mucho vuelo, además de unas sandalias negras con mucho tacón. El pelo lo dejé completamente liso, y me lo revolví para darle un toque más salvaje y sexy, y el flequillo caía ampliamente sobre mi frente sin control. Como maquillaje llevaba colorete y gloss rosa palo, eyeliner y rimel negros, y sombra dorada. Como únicos complementos llevaba unos aros dorados.

Bajamos lentamente a la sala común, entre los múltiples piropos del resto de gryffindors y algunos invitados especiales de otras casas. Me quedé sin aire al ver la sala. Estaba decorada exactamente igual que una discoteca muggle. Los muebles habían sido retirados para dejar paso a una pista de baile, un Dj, un bar y "el rincón de las parejas", como llamaba Lily a unos pequeños sillones y sofás de uno de los laterales de la sala.

La música empezó a sonar con todo tipo de remix de la música pop, dance, rock, etc. del mundo muggle de este año. Enseguida localizamos a los Merodeadores, todos ellos con una botella de whisky en la mano. Todos ellos llevaban pitillos de colores, James marrones, Sirius negros, Remus verdes y Peter amarillos. Peter llevaba una camisa blanca con una chaqueta de traje negra, Remus una camisa a cuadros negra, gris y blanca, James una camiseta en cuello en "V" gris y Sirius una camisa a medio abrochar azul eléctrica. Cuando fijó sus ojos en mí sentí como si mi corazón diera un gran vuelco en mi pecho, dejándome sin respiración unos segundos.

Cuando llegamos a su altura, Lily se abalanzó sobre James, dándole un beso de campeonato, y Sirius y yo no pudimos evitar soltar "lo que hace el amor reprimido" al mismo tiempo. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos y nos echamos a reír mientras Lily y James desaparecían ofendidos. Meredith directamente y sin decir palabra cogió a Remus de la mano y se lo llevó a la pista de baile, para sorpresa de este. Alycia había ido a buscar a Frank, que estaba hecho polvo después de encontrarse a su novia besándose apasionadamente con otro tío detrás de los vestuarios. Mathilda y Peter se retiraron a los sillones y se pusieron a hablar por los codos, dejándonos a mí y a Sirius completamente solos.

- ¿Quieres?- me ofreció de su botella, y yo sin responderle se la arranqué de las manos y eché un gran trago. Iba a necesitar mucho valor para superar esta noche.

Una botella y media después, tanto Sirius como yo estábamos mucho más desinhibidos. Yo tenía las mejillas completamente arreboladas por el alcohol, aunque sabía que todavía me quedaba para emborracharme.

- ¿Sabes?- me dijo Sirius como si fuera una confidencia mientras acariciaba mis mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos.- Con las mejillas arreboladas estás completamente adorable. Yo me quedé aturdida por sus palabras, a la vez que me sonrojaba más si era posible. Me separé un poco de él y le di otro trago a la botella.

- White, ¿Te apetece bailar conmigo?- Me preguntó George. Yo a toda respuesta miré a Sirius, que simplemente me hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándome que fuera.

Empezamos a bailar al ritmo que marcaba la canción, un reggaeton. Yo tenía la espalda completamente pegada a su pecho, y movía mis caderas sensualmente contra él, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba su cuello. Él tenía puestas las dos manos en mis caderas, y de vez en cuando bajaban demasiado, pero en ese momento yo estaba tan desinhibida que ni me di cuenta. Me pone una de sus manos en mi barbilla y me obliga a girarme hacia él, acercando nuestros rostros a milímetros. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que pretendía, pero antes de que pudiera frenarle, otra mano me cogió del brazo con fiereza y me sacó de la Sala Común.

Cuando salimos de la Sala, las frías corrientes de Noviembre golpearon mi rostro, despejándome levemente. Me apoyé en la pared con los ojos cerrados, aunque no fue buena idea, porque mi "secuestrador" aprovechó para arrinconarme contra ella, pegando completamente nuestros cuerpos, que se ajustaron como las piezas de un puzle. Apoyó ambos brazos en la pared a la altura de mi rostro, y acercó su rostro al mío, de forma que apenas nos separaban milímetros, incluso hubo pequeños roces de labios, casi inexistentes, pero que mandaron fuertes descargas por todo mi cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos. Era Sirius. Me miraba con rabia contenida y fuertes celos.

- ¿Qué pretendes?-me preguntó con fiereza.

- ¿Qué?- ¿De qué estaba hablando?

- ¿Es que acaso quieres volverme loco?

- No te entiendo Sirius. No sé de qué me estás hablando.

- No puedes pretender que sea sólo tu amigo, porque yo no me puedo contentar tan solo con tu amistad. Porque no aguanto un segundo sin rozarte, sin besarte, sin ver tu sonrisa. Porque ardo en celos cada vez que te veo con un chico que no soy yo y porque he estado punto de liarme a golpes con el estúpido de George porque pretendía besarte. ¡De eso te estoy hablando, maldita sea!- Y con eso, me besó con fiereza y con pasión acumulada. Poco a poco, fue disminuyendo el ritmo del beso, haciéndolo más dulce pero conservando la intensidad y la lujuria que habitaban en él. Empezó a dar suaves besos, saboreando mis labios, hasta que atrapó entre sus dientes el inferior, arrancándome un gemido de placer. Ese fue el detonante. Su lengua penetró en mi boca, paladeando mi sabor, recorriendo todos sus rincones, encontrándose con mi lengua en una fiera danza por el control del beso.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, con los labios completamente rojos e hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas; y nos quedamos mirando los brillantes ojos del otro.

Respuestas a los reviews:

- .girl: la verdad es que Lucius es un personaje que siempre me ha disgustado bastante, no sé muy bien por qué. Aunque creo que está influido por lo mal que trató a su hijo Draco y a Narcissa. Y la verdad, es que lo que hizo estuvo fatal, se merecía un escarmiento xD

Aquí os dejo el spoiler:

Estúpido Sirius, eres estúpido.

Buenos días princesa, George- dije saludándoles, temiéndome la reacción de Bianca después de la noche anterior.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- me preguntó curiosa.

- De lo que pasó durante la fiesta.


	23. Chapter 23

Dios, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en traer nuevos capítulos, pero es que entre los exámenes globales y el día de Navidad, no he tenido tiempo de parar a escribir. Espero que el capítulo no os decepcione, porque a mí me gusta mucho Un beso, y espero vuestros reviews. ¡Feliz Navidad a tods y próspero Año Nuevo!

**Cap. 23: ¿Amigos con derechos?**

Bianca's Pov

Nos mantuvimos así durante lo que me parecieron horas, sólo mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, como si intentáramos leer nuestros sentimientos en la cara del otro.

- Yo-yo…lo sie-siento- dijo Sirius, y salió disparado de vuelta a la Sala Común, dejándome ahí parada en mitad del pasillo. Yo simplemente sentí cómo mis piernas dejaban de sostener mi peso e iba resbalando por la pared hasta el suelo, todavía sin creerme lo que acababa de pasar.

Sirius' Pov

- Estúpido Sirius, eres estúpido- dije agarrándome la cabeza con las manos mientras contemplaba mi imagen en el espejo del baño de nuestra habitación. A través de la puerta, oía los ronquidos de James, los suspiros de Remus y las palabras inconexas de Peter. Hasta este momento nunca me había fijado en lo ruidosos que éramos durmiendo.

Era un auténtico estúpido. No vuelvo a beber nunca más, me dije para mis adentros, a sabiendas de que en la próxima fiesta o escapada merodeadora lo volvería a hacer. La noche pasada me descontrolé totalmente.

Primero me puse más que celoso del imbécil de Wheitz, al que había oído en los vestuarios, unos minutos antes de que empezara el partido, contarles a sus amigos lo mucho que le gustaba Bianca y cómo la pensaba conquistar esa noche, después en un arranque de ira me llevé a Bianca de su lado, medio borracha y le solté de una todo lo que sentía. Y por si eso fuera poco, la besé. En un principio fue un arrebato posesivo. Ella era mía, y no permitiría que un imbécil del tres al cuarto me la arrebatara justo ahora que nuestra relación empezaba a ir viento en popa. Pero después… se convirtió en puro fuego y pasión, lujuria pero a la vez con un toque de dulzura en todos nuestros movimientos. Su cuerpo unido por completo al mío, su lengua bailando al ritmo de la mía, mandando descargas eléctricas a través de todo mi cuerpo. Fue simplemente increíble. Hasta ahora nunca había sabido lo que era estar conectado con una persona, estar unido a ella a través de un estrecho lazo invisible. Y con un simple beso, lo había descubierto.

Pero como siempre, mis miedos al amor y al rechazo se interpusieron, y salí de ahí entre tontas disculpas y torpes pasos, metiéndome de nuevo en la sala común y terminándome yo sólo una botella de whisky.

No me extrañaba para nada la imagen que me devolvía el espejo: mi pelo completamente revuelto, las tremendas ojeras que decoraban mis ojos rojos e hinchados por la falta de sueño.

Me fui quitando lentamente la ropa del día anterior y entré a la ducha, dejando que el agua resbalase por mi maltrecho cuerpo, despertando mis adoloridas articulaciones y despejando del todo mi mente.

Al salir de la ducha, me puse el uniforme desarreglado, como a mí me gusta llevarlo, con la camisa a medio abrochar y por fuera de los pantalones, la corbata mal puesta y los pantalones mal colocados, dejando ver parte de mis bóxers. Quité con un sencillo hechizo mis ojeras y arreglé mi pelo, despeinándolo levemente para dar un toque más rebelde.

No hice el intento siquiera de despertar a mis amigos. Sabía de antemano que era completamente imposible, y bajé a la Sala Común, donde me encontré a Bianca hablando tranquilamente con George. De pronto, el se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró algo en el oído que la hizo reírse.

Una punzada de celos me atravesó, y no pude evitar que mis pies se dirigieran hacia ellos, intentando romper el momento.

- Buenos días princesa, George- dije saludándoles, temiéndome la reacción de Bianca después de la noche anterior.

- Buenos días, Sirius ¿Qué tal has amanecido?- me dijo con una brillante sonrisa. Me quedé paralizado ante su reacción. ¡Se comportaba como si anoche no hubiera sucedido nada! Eso me molestaba más que si se hubiera puesto a gritarme o a llorar o a decirme lo mucho que me odia.

Toda la mañana se comportó igual, hablando y riendo conmigo como lo hacíamos habitualmente. Ni en Transformaciones, ni en pociones, a excepción de que pidió un cambio de sitio al profesor por causas personales, y este, al ser ella su ahora alumna favorita junto con Lily, le ofreció ponerse con mi prima Narcisa, a lo que ella accedió encantada. Tampoco en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, bueno, algo sí cambió. Le ofrecí ser mi pareja en esa clase debido a su "enemistad" con Diggory, a lo que ella accedió aliviada, lo que me asombró.

No entendía nada. Cada vez que había estado con una chica, enseguida la tenía suplicando por mi amor, llorando por las esquinas o incluso lanzándome miradas de odio y pegándome bofetadas. Pero nunca me había tenido que enfrentar con la indiferencia. Y dolía. Vaya que si dolía.

Dejé transcurrir una semana. ¡Una semana entera! Y su actitud conmigo no había cambiado, y el que empezaba a desesperarse era ello. Lo tenía decidido. Tenía que hacer algo.

Durante la clase de Historia de la Magia, le mandé una notita diciéndola que si podía hablar con ella en privado después de la clase, y ella asintió con un gesto de cabeza. Todavía no sabía que le iba a decir, ni cómo pensaba actuar.

Cuando terminó la clase, me la llevé a lo largo del pasillo, sin importarme que tuviéramos que ir a otra clase. Busqué un aula vacía hasta que encontré una en el tercer piso.

Ella entró primero, y se sentó encima de la mesa del profesor, cruzando las piernas en una pose muy sugerente que casi hace que me lance sobre ella. "Sirius, tranquilízate", me dije a mí mismo.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- me preguntó curiosa.

- De lo que pasó durante la fiesta.

- ¿Y qué pesó durante la fiesta?- me dijo ella de forma fría. Yo, ante su respuesta me quedé paralizado. ¿Que qué había pasado?

- ¿Cómo que qué pasó? Hablo de lo que te dije y el beso y…

- Tú dejaste muy claro que no pasó nada- me empezó a decir ella, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

- ¿Yo? Eres tú la que actúa como si tal cosa.- dije empezando a enfadarme.- Yo en ningún momento hice nada.

- ¿No? Y entonces… ¿ Qué tenía que entender yo si después de arrancarme del lado de George, declararme tus sentimientos y besarme en un arrebato te disculpas y sales corriendo?

- Yo… - Es verdad. Ahora lo entendía todo. Había sido un completo imbécil.- No quería hacer eso, de verdad, tan solo… tuve miedo de que no hubieras sentido lo mismo y que me rechazaras. Y estos días lo he pasado fatal viendo cómo tú te comportabas como si nada.

- ¿Y yo, Sirius? ¿Es qué no importan mis sentimientos? ¿Sabes lo que sentí yo después de que tú me besaras y me abandonaras en apenas unos minutos? Usada, Sirius, me sentí usada.- Vi como una lágrima recorría lentamente su mejilla derecha, delineando cada uno de sus rasgos con suavidad. Yo me acerqué a ella, y con cuidado, la retiré delicadamente con mi pulgar.

- Lo siento tanto. He sido un auténtico idiota. - Dije envolviéndola con mis brazos, disfrutando de su cálido cuerpo rozándose contra el mío.

- Sí, has sido un auténtico idiota.- Me gritó levantándose de la mesa y golpeando fuertemente mi pecho, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.- Yo la dejé hacer, a sabiendas de que me lo merecía.- Y yo soy aún más idiota por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. -soltó mientras levantaba su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

- ¿Qué… - empecé a decir yo, pero ella me calló de un beso. Al principio fue un ligero roce de labios, como un pequeño reconocimiento. Ella mordió mis labios y succionó el inferior, haciéndome soltar un profundo gemido de placer, para posteriormente, meter su lengua en mi boca. Yo la cogí por las piernas y la senté de nuevo en la mesa, separando sus rodillas para colocarme entre ellas. Ella gimió ante el acercamiento de nuestros cuerpos, y yo la estreché más contra mí, colocando una mano en su espalda y la otra en su muslo, acariciándola levemente, haciendo que se estremeciera de placer. Nuestras lenguas iniciaron una apasionada danza mientras Bianca me acercaba más a ella poniendo sus manos entrelazadas en mi cuello. Nos separamos por falta de aire, y ella empezó a acariciarme la nuca y a enredar sus dedos en mi pelo con suaves pero deliciosas caricias, haciéndome soltar un gemido que se perdió en las profundidades de su boca. Era la tentación hecha persona. Cada uno de sus movimientos me hacía desearla más hasta llegar a ser doloroso, y si no que se lo preguntaran a mi "amiguito", que estaba deseoso de una liberación. Yo me separé de ella y empecé a borrar las lágrimas a besos, haciéndola reír levemente. Cuando terminé con mi tarea, dejé caer mi frente sobre la de ella, suspirando.

- Entonces…-comenzó ella. -¿No te arrepientes de lo sucedido?

- Para nada- contesté completamente seguro.- ¿Y tú?

- Por supuesto que no- dijo mirándome ofendida.

- Bianca, llevo pensando esto varios días y yo… bueno, lo que quiero es pedirte que… salgas conmigo. -Ella me miró con una ceja levantada, incrédula. Yo estaba contrariado por su actitud. Era la primera vez que le pedía salir a una chica, la primera que quería formalizar una relación con una mujer y ella me miraba como si hubiera dicho la mayor locura de mi vida.

- ¿Quieres que sea tu novia?

- Exactamente eso.

- No.- me quedé asombrado por su respuesta.

- ¿No qué?- me parecía haber entendido mal. Sí, eso tenía que haber sido.

- No quiero salir contigo, y mucho menos ser tu novia.- me dijo seria.

- ¿Pero por qué?- En estos momentos sentía como si me hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón.

- Seamos sinceros Sirius. Tú ni de lejos estás preparado para tener una relación formal con alguien.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, no tardarías ni dos días en ponerme los cuernos porque no sabrías como cortarme sin terminar con nuestra amistad ni con las florecientes relaciones de nuestros amigos.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que cambies de opinión? Durante estos días no he estado con nadie- dije seguro.

- ¿Seguro?- me contestó irónica.- Pues qué mala memoria tienes. Te voy a ayudar a refrescarla. Halliwell, miércoles en el pasillo del segundo piso entre adivinación y encantamientos. Y ah, Parker ayer alrededor de las cinco de la tarde en el cuarto de las escobas. Y ni se te ocurra negarlo porque venía de volar un rato con mi escoba y sus gemidos de "Siriusín, no pares" o "Sirius más fuerte, más" se oían por todo el campo.- Yo ante su respuesta, me quedé paralizado. No me acordaba de nada de eso. Pero sabía que era verdad.

- Pero puedo hacerlo, estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo.

- Está bien, pues si estás tan seguro… Te pido tres meses.

- ¿Tres meses?- pregunté yo sin saber a qué se refería.

- Tres meses del más absoluto celibato. Nada de sexo. Con nadie.

- Pero eso es muchísimo tiempo.

- O lo tomas o lo dejas. Pero yo no quiero sufrir más Sirius. Estoy harta de ser simplemente un juguete para los hombres. Un usar y tirar. No quiero, ya no más.

- Está bien. -suspiré yo.- Lo haré. ¿Pero qué pasará con nosotros mientras tanto?- dije acariciando la curva de su cuello con la yema de mis dedos.

- Tendremos una relación algo liberal. ¿"Amigos con derecho a roce" te suena de algo?

- Mmmm… puede, pero no estoy seguro. ¿Te gustaría demostrármelo?- dije cogiéndola de las caderas y estrechándola contra mí.

- Cómo no.- me susurró Bianca, rozando el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus dientes tentativamente. Fue deslizando sus labios a través de la línea de mi mandíbula, con lentitud, buscando llevarme a la locura, hasta que por fin subió hasta mis labios. Primero en un suave roce, luego deslizó su lengua trazando su curvatura, haciendo que yo abriera mi boca para permitir su paso con auténtica fogosidad, mientras deslizaba una de mis manos por debajo de su camisa trazando la exquisita curva de su espalda con mis dedos. La otra mano, aún más atrevida, se posó en su vientre plano y fue subiendo en dirección a su pecho, hasta que ella frenó el beso para detenerme.- Ah, ah… de momento hasta aquí Black ,no quieras ser tan avaro que tu codicia rompa el saco- me dijo con picardía.- Tenemos que bajar a almorzar.

- ¿Y qué importa el almuerzo si podemos hacer cosas más interesantes?- la intenté disuadir.

- Black, esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros- me dijo ella derrotada con un suspiro.- Y si no bajo a comer después de haber faltado a una clase, créeme que Lily empezará a sospechar.

- Maldita Evans- mascullé entre dientes.

¡Hey, que es mi amiga!- dijo dándome una pequeña colleja.- Bueno, me tengo que marchar, Sirius.- me dio un leve beso, apenas un roce de labios y se fue, dejándome ahí. Yo esperé un par de minutos y salí, perdiéndome entre la maraña de alumnos que se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno, aquí van mis respuestas a los reviews:

.girl: jajaja, veo que hemos estado igual de liadas con los estudios. Yo juro que he estado yendo a clase zombie una semana entera y teniendo pesadillas con los exámenes. Pero bueno, no me ha quedado ninguna y ahora puedo disfrutar de unas buenas vacaciones. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y por fin traigo el desarrollo

merOdeadOra: yaa, la verdad, reconozco que me costó muchísimo seguir adelante con el fic, pero bueno, lo estaba subiendo a potterfics y gustaba, así que decidí seguir adelante. Al fin y al cabo, escribo porque me gusta hacerlo, y si lo subo es simplemente porque me gustaría que la gente me dijera si le gusta mi forma de escribir, etc.; además de que me anima a seguir leer, aunque sea un solo comentario por capítulo. Con eso ya me siento bien. Y sólo por las pocas personas que me siguen aquí, sigo adelante. Así que también quiero darles las gracias, al igual que a ti por dejarme este comentario tan constructivo Sí, ahora sé que se trata de una Mary Sue, pero juro que al principio no lo sabía; de hecho averigüé lo que era por wikipedia, pues me dolían mucho los comentarios de la gente y ni si quiera sabía lo que significaban del todo. Y cuando me enteré de lo que era, no me avergoncé. Cada uno crea a sus personajes a su gusto, y pueden gustar más o menos, pero son míos, con todas sus características. Además, creo que mi historia dentro de lo que cabe, está siendo original. Puede que hasta estos capítulos no demasiado, pero en los siguientes ya se irá viendo a lo que me refiero. Y estoy completamente de acuerdo con tu opinión de los personajes. Lo que más me gusta cuando leo es que me permite soñar, y si me prohíben eso… A mí me gusta leer historias en los que las protagonistas son como una especie de "heroína" para mí, son todo aquello que me gustaría ser y lo que quiero alcanzar en mi vida. A mí las críticas no me disgustan, siempre que estén bien escritas, sin ningún insulto u ofensa, tengan unos fundamentos firmes y estén bien construidas, que me hagan tratar de ser mejor escritora. Y tranquila, no me tomo a mal lo que me has puesto, al revés, está muy bien escrito, y quiero que sepas que en los capítulos venideros he estado siguiendo tus consejos. Me alegra que me ayuden a mejorar Capítulo por capítulo, estoy tratando que se vean que los protagonistas son personas, y que también se equivocan, y son capaces de rectificar y pedir perdón cuando hacen falta. Estoy tratando de que los sentimientos lleguen al lector. Si has leído alguna de mis otras historias, que son mucho más nuevas, ya he empezado a seguir este consejo. Ya me he dado cuenta de lo que querías decir con el exceso de información. Y como son detalles muy míos, de personajes que me ha costado mucho construir, he conseguido añadirlos de otras formas ;) La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de que lo hacía. Y me ha hecho pensar lo de Femme Fatale o mujer ideal, y la verdad es que me gusta juntarlas a las dos en la misma persona, aunque creo que es porque en cierta manera me reconozco a mí misma. Escribo según la etapa en la que estoy, y puedo decirte que he pasado por ambas muchísimas veces, y sin querer, lo transmito en mis historias. Muchísimas gracias, y espero que te pases más veces por aquí, de verdad

También quería dar las gracias a tods aquells que habías puesto mi historia entre vuestras favoritas, e incluso a mí como escritora favorita. Os lo agradezco en el alma.

Por cierto, he estado creando algunas historias, me gustaría que os pasarías a verlas a ver qué os parecen, pues son de series que no son tan conocidas, pero puede que os gusten. Y voy a crear un blog. Lo hago porque con cada historia que hago, me gusta poner una imagen de los personajes, etc; y si queréis pasaros, en el próximo capítulo os pondré la dirección


End file.
